Life Reclaim
by Angel White Rabbit Summers
Summary: After Wrestlemania 30 The Blonde Bombshell known as Kelly Kelly comes back to the Company she known and loves. But after an encounter with him she didn't expect to be attached that easily to him.
1. Chapter 1

_2011_

Barbara Blank known as Kelly Kelly was in the hotel bar already on her 3rd drink. She couldn't bring herself to show her face at RAW or the company at all after what occurred a few weeks ago. Sure she encountered the same problem with Maria but who would listen to that red head. Maria was always full of herself in and outside the ring, sure Kelly wasn't the best wrestler nor did she act like she was but she tried her best. She tried proving why she was Divas Champion, showing that she didn't win it by getting on her hands and knees, she won it just like everyone else won their championships…in that ring.

But this time it was different it was the guy she couldn't stop thinking of, the guy who reminded her so much of Andrew it broke her heart of what she heard him say, yet half of her expected it from him. She looked down at her drink spinning the strong liquor in its cup. "You want a re fill sugar?" Jessica the bartender said with Barbara just nodding her head.

* * *

It's been almost an hour and still Barbie didn't move from her seat as she was still starring at the bar table. As she kept her position still she felt the prescience of someone possibly a man sitting next to her. "I didn't expect you to be here?" the tall man said. Barbie thought he was talking to someone else meaning she didn't turn her head.

"Something bothering you Barbie?" he said calling her by her nickname finally getting her attention. She looked up meeting him with complete eye contact. Was he really talking to her, bigger question was how did he know she was her?

"Hey…" was all he said with a smile. She showed no emotion or bothered to change the still look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he spoke again

"Nothing…just nothing"

"I've been meaning to find you Monday Night RAW, but no one has seen you in weeks. Vince was worried about you"

"Well since when Vince cared about my wellbeing?" she said with her hand holding her chin.

"Since his Divas Champion disappeared..." he said with a smirk.

"He didn't care when his Divas Champion was humiliated by one of his top dogs." She said looking at him deeply into his eyes, causing his smirk to disappear from his face.

"Yea about what happen in that interview I shouldn't have said those things…" he said with a sincere apology face.

"I just want to know what made you think it was ok."

"I shouldn't have continued that conversation when it first started, guess it really showed how childish I was."

She didn't know why but part of her was telling she shouldn't be mad yet she still was he caused this torment for the pass weeks. She tried to get out of her seat trying to exit but was grabbed by the arm.

"Wait…I know you're not in the mood to talk to me but at least listen." He said his grip still on her arm.

"There's nothing left to talk about Randy you said sorry on social media end of story."

"But I didn't say it in person…Barbie I don't want you thinking I did because I was told too. I choose to do it, and I'm choosing to say sorry to you face to face. Now will you look at me?" With that she adjusted her head for the second time looking him in the eyes.

"Look I'm really sorry about what I said you had enough people hating on you and I shouldn't have made things worse for you. You have every right to be mad at me and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just want you to know I am." He said softly

She looked down try to hide her small smile before speaking. "It's ok Randy really you didn't have to at all. Plus you're not the first to say those things and won't be the last."

"But I should have anyway and I did" he said with a smile.

"I shouldn't have been mad in the first place and don't worry I'm not mad anymore." She said with a small smile

"I'm glad that you aren't." he said yet with another smile.

Time passed and the two continued talking as time passed. Seem like hours by now.

"Well we should get back to the hotel got to be at a photo shoot in the morning." Randy said getting of from the seat.

"Yea I should go too..," Barbie said getting off as well

"Come on I'll give you ride"

"Oh thanks but don't worry I can walk"

"Nonsense Barb it's the least I can do come on car is outside."

* * *

It seemed awkward in the car ride for her but she continued talking to Randal as he kept his focus on the road.

"I don't know why but I always enjoyed the scenery of the night sky" she said looking out of the window of the car.

"Yea it helps me take my thoughts off of things sometimes."

"Never knew being top dog was stressfully" she said giggling

"Yep pretty hard being Randy Orton the Viper and Randy Orton the Father\ Husband." He said chuckling.

Chatter and laughter continued between the two as he walked her to her hotel room.

"Is this it?" he asked

"Yea oh and thanks for everything Randal I feel really stupid for missing work for nothing" she said giggling.

"Hey don't worry stupidity is what brings the best of us on camera and off. Well I better head off to my room goodnight Barb." He said wrapping his arms around her waist shocking her at first but wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. As they pulled away their eyes locked for the 4th time this night. "I've never noticed you had green eyes" he said softly.

"Yeah they always appeared blue on camera never knew why." she said.

"Well I better take off good night Barb." he said walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year ago_

In Tampa Florida Barbara was in her living room signing her each of her 2013 calendars. As she did her wrote her signature on the front cover she looked up at the TV screen noticing Monday Night RAW Live. She watched as a match between Randy Orton and Heath Slater._ Well I guess the company doesn't need me anymore _Barbara thought to herself. She glanced up at the TV again seeing Randy prepare Heath for his finishing move. The camera quickly changed to a closer angle to the ring getting a better close up of the Viper's face for all those watching at home to see. _Well I guess the good thing is with the distance between you and me, I could finally stop thinking about you._ She thought to herself referring to Randy who won his match. She was right ever since that night he went through all the trouble trying to find her to apologize for his actions she couldn't stop but thanks to her release she can finally focus on herself.

* * *

_A Few Months ago_

_Mike and Maryse's Wedding Day_

It was the special day for Barbara's friends Maryse and Mike. They have been engaged for the almost 4 years and they were finally gonna tie the knot. She was happy for her friends since Shelton decided enough was enough him and her were better as friends and she was ok with that; it took time but she finally came threw of accepting his friendship with him.

Barbara walked in to the ceremony seeing a few of the guest here most of them current or former WWE Superstars and Divas. Barbara of course walked in wearing a black strapless dress, of course a strapless bra under all wrapped up in a mini jacket with its long leather black sleeves and to complete the look she had on amadis ladies suede black high heel ankle boots. And finally she had her long dark brown hair into its natural bangs and curls.

"Hey Barbie over here!" Mike shouted across the room in his black suit getting some attention of the guests. Barbie giggled at first but walked to the nervous soon to be husband who seemed to be having a melt down every time she took a step closer to him. And as she did she more likely noticed a familiar face next to Mike who was also in a black suit and holding a little girl who was in a toddler dress. She finally reached them giving a warm smile to both of them, realizing the other man was Randy Orton himself.

"Hey Mike what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'm freaking out man I'm freaking out!" he said starting to pace back and forth.

"Would you relax the official wedding hasn't even started and you over reacting" Randal said adjusting Alanna his little girl onto the other side of his body.

"Well Excuse me! Not everyone can have a happy perfect wedding as you did Randy!" the groom said continuing his pacing, causing Barbara and Randal to look at each other then back at Mike

"Hey that's reminds me Mike did you invite Vickie and her daughter." Barbie said finally speaking.

"Never mind that the real question is is my tie fixed right because I seriously feel like its hanging a little to the left?"

"Its fine will you relax…"Randy told him.

"You relax Orton boy!"He said yelling also causing Randy to raise one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry I should go into men's waiting room to check up one more time!" Mike said quickly running out of the ceremony.

"Oh dear…" Barbie said

"That's the first time I actually saw him nervous…"Randy said.

"You know how love can be on some people especially when getting married"

"Yeah I can understand that I guess."

"Were you ever nervous when you got married?"

"Nope I had everything planned perfectly; from the attire everyone would wear to how people would congratulate Samantha and me."

"Wow…Mike's right his wedding can't be as perfect as yours." She said giggling, also causing Alanna to smile.

"Randy! Get your ass in here now I can find my hair brush!" Mike said screaming at the top of his lungs again getting the attention of some of the guests.

"Ugh I should go Barbie can you watch Alanna for me Mike won't let me bring her since its guys only?" He asked.

"Sure thing" she said as Randal came closer letting his 5 year old girl into Barbie's arm. Barbara gave a small smile and a simple 'hi' to the little one. "Hi" she said as well.

"I see you two will be getting along, I better go before Mike screams like a girl again. I'll see you in a few" he said kneeling down. "And you be good girl and do what she says." he told his littler girl giving a kiss on the head.

She smile at the father and daughter moment and front of her and asked "Hey do you know where Maryse is?"

"Yeah she's probably inside with the others" he said finally walking off.

* * *

"Maryse…Maryse are you in there?" the brunette said knocking on the door with one hand and holding Alanna with the other. "Is she there?" said the little Orton red head with Barbie giggling after.

She opened the door of the room seeing Maryse herself struggling to pace back and forth.

"Oh not you too." The dark brunette said noticing the bleach blond acting the same way Mike was acting like.

"I'm freaking out Kelly I'm freaking out!" she said trying to adjust her hair into a bun.

"Would you calm down you can't turn back now okay."

"What if he doesn't show up and I look like an idiot?"

"You're over reacting he wouldn't do that, you know him better than his parents."

"You really mean that Barbie?" Maryse asked with concern.

"Yes now let's fix your hair up, it's not even the start of the honeymoon and you're already a mess." Barbie said with a small laughter. "Not funny Barbie"

* * *

A few hours have passed and the lovely bride and groom were in hand in hand as all their guests watched them exchange vows. Barbara was sitting in the front row on the groom side since she met Mike before being friends with Maryse. As she watched the soon to be married couple she heard a small whisper to her left managing for her to adjust her head.

"Hey" Randal whispered in a low voice with his little girl on his right lap which was close to Barbara.

"Hey how was helping Mike built enough confidence to show up?" She whispered back

"It took some time and John had to get in to help, but he finally came through."

"Well glad he finally came through." She said turning her head back to the ceremony.

* * *

Friends and family were on the dance floor as Maryse was at one of the tables showing off her marriage ring, while Mike was having a conversation with some of the fellow WWE Superstars. Barbara of course was standing outside the balcony looking up at the beauty of the night sky. "Barbie?" someone said in a familiar voice behind her. In curiously she turned around finding the husband of Maryse approaching her.

"Hey Mike shouldn't you be getting ready for the Husband and Wife dance?" she asked.

"Yea but Vince is here and he actually wants to talk to you" he said signaling her back into the ball room.

As the Mr. and Mrs. Mizanin continued dancing in the middle of the ball room with other couples, they continued whispering each other sweet loving tones as they dance.

"Barbara there you are I've been looking for you?" Vince said walking up to her as pulled away from a conversation with Eve.

"Oh it's good to see you Mr. McMahon how you been?" she said with a smile.

"Great Great…I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to join back the company, I've asked Maryse but she seems to have her hands full with her clothing line."

"Well I did finish my modeling calendars so I guess I can" she said with a smile.

"Very well I'll keep touch with you, do you still have my number?" the old man asked.

"Yeah I still do."

"Very well I see you after WrestleMania but until then we'll talk about your return. Till then I'll keep in touch, goodbye Barbara." He said walking off.

"So I see you'll be returning to the company very soon" a man in a familiar tone said. She turned around see the same guy she crossed paths with again today; as well he was holding his little girl by his torso.

"Yeah I've been really missing out in the company I've wanted to go back but just didn't know how." she said softly.

"Wanna dance?" he said all of a sudden and adjusting Alanna.

"I'm sorry did I hear that right?" she asked with her eyes a little widen.

"Do...you wanna dance?" he said again.

"I guess one dance won't hurt" she said with a small smile

* * *

After Randal place Alanna with Maryse's bridesmaids at one of the main wedding tables he softly grabbed Barbara's wrist leading her to the dance floor. "I don't dance well as everyone thinks Randal" she said in a shy tone.

"Its okay just follow my lead that's all" he said slowly placing one of her hands on his shoulder as his was on her hip and there other hands holding together. The slow song played as everyone around them slowly danced as well. Barbara rested her head on the taller man's shoulder as they continued through the entire song.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**And I'm **_**_terrible at making the dance scene._**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night after WrestleMania every champion but Randy Orton had their championships intact. Surprisingly even AJ she was facing about 12 or 13 divas and only one pin fall. Barbara was in the women's locker room adjusting her new given attire.

She was wear an attire bra and shorts, the bra covered her entire chest while the shorts exposed a little of her waistline. She had knee high wrestling boots most of the time you see wrestlers like The Miz wear but in her women's size. Finally she had a mini jacket with attachable hood and long sleeves, all of it in complete black. Barbara looked herself in the mirror she didn't feel like wearing makeup this time, why put all of those oil products when you could easily sweat them out in the ring. Plus returning to the company maybe gives her a chance to change her image, or give her a new one at least. During that passed few months after Maryse's wedding she managed to quickly pick up the basics of grabs and holds of wrestling. She was even managed to debut moves no soul has ever seen her do. There may be a chance were she could modified her finisher K2.

Barbara was pulled away from her thoughts when Divas Champion AJ Lee came in the room with Tamina, from the promos she watched a from the past few weeks it look like Tamina was planning to super kick AJ in the jaw. But yet from the match she saw at Wrestlemania 30 the Warrior Princess didn't touch her once. "Hey Kelly its good to see you again." the little spit fire said flashing a smile.

"Hey AJ, Tamina, congratulations on your win at Maina." she said smiling softly.

"Thanks I've seen you were given a new attire."

"Yea something new is always good when coming back."

"Well I'll see you later I need to get into my wrestling attire." she said turning around.

"See ya later." Barbara said turning her attention to the screen in the women's locker room. If she was gonna wait for her tag team match.** (A\N: I'm trying to make this realistic as to the real world as I possibly can, so the mixed tag team at April 7 Monday Night RAW I'll replace it with a divas tag team match The Bella Twins & Natalya vs Summer Rae, Kelly Kelly & Aksana)**

"Barbara your needed at the gorilla position." a employer said knocking on the door if the locker room.

"Okay be right there in a minute." Barb said putting her phone in her bag and walking out. She hasn't seen the backstage area of the wrestling arenas in almost 2 years she might get lost herself.

"Barbara over here." Stephanie McMahon said waving her hand getting her attention. Barbie quickly walked over to her not trying to get attention. "Hi Stephanie" she said to the former Women's Champion.

"Barbara its good to see you again. My father is very glad on how you accepted his proposal to return to the company." she said.

"I'm very glad I feel like I didn't leave on a good note, just a blank one."

"Well I hope you find everything in acquaintance ,you still remember how to get around the backstage area right." the boss lady asked with concern.

"Yea most of it but I may need some help with getting to the gorilla position."

"Don't worry about that Nicole and Brianna will show to the arena entrance, I already told them so once they finish their segment they'll help you to the arena. Well see you out there.

_Bella Twins & Natalya segment_

Brie Bella was lasting up her boots while Nikki Bella was walking behind her. "Hey Brie" the elder twin said but the youngest kept quiet. "Brie!" she said again tapping her shoulder causing her younger sister to stand up vertically with a stern look starring deeply at her sister. "What Nikki!"

"What, Whats gotten into you ever since Maina you been giving me a attitude."

"Well maybe it has something to do with that."

"Excuse me! You pushed be in that match first." the older twin protested

"I thought after all the years we spent together you and both agree I would win the divas title."

"Brie I want that title as much as you do don't think I'm just gonna lay down for you because your my sister."

"Oh so what so when you brake your knee again you can become the injured champion, I'm gonna prove I'm the most dominant diva in the WWE and if I got to get through you I will Nikki."

"Ladies, Ladies" Natalya said getting between the twins. "I know your both upset about what happened a mania but we have to move forward know can we please focus at the task at hand." she said pushing the twins to give the space.

"Fine" both said at the same time.

* * *

As Summer Rae's them song played her and Aksana made their ring poses from the stage all the way to the ring. Barbara did her rock and roll hand signs, slapped a few of the WWE fans which was always her favorite part of being in the company always giving high fives to kids and adults in the front seat. As she was on the main apron were most of the cameras are she took of her jacket and threw it to the crowd.

All six divas got into positions of the opposite corners of the ring. The two divas starting of would be Natalya & Summer Rae and boy that seemed like a really _brilliant_ move seriously if they want a cat fight that bad put a can of hair spray in the middle of a table that usually gets things going.

"Natalya and Summer haven't been seeing eye to eye lately." Micheal Cole said at the commentary table.

"Those two like oil and vinegar they just don't mix, they can't mix." JBL said supporting the other man's comment.

"Forget about that looks whos back the girl that's so nice they named her twice Kelly Kelly WWE's Blond Bomb shell is back." the Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler said

"More like the Brunette Bomb shell, to be more precise." Cole said.

While those 3 were bickering and discussing the WWE Network and all its features the 3rd generation diva was getting handed to by Mrs. Fandango. Summer was literally standing on one of Natalya's legs while bad mouthing her she then splashed her torso and chest at the leg. She grabbed the Canadian by the hair bring her to the corner getting a tag from Aksana. The Lithuanian got into the ring delivering a few fierce blows to Natalya's back and as she was on her legs and knees her leg connected with a powerful kick to the jaw. Natalya was wince in pain as she felt the leather of the boot his her cheek & jaw. Aksana kept pushing her with her boot to her teams corner but was interrupted a slam delivered to her back meaning Summer tagged herself in.

Mrs. Fandango raggedly choked the defenseless Canadian with her boot. She then grabbed her by the hair forcing her to stand up in the corner, she then kicked her in the stomach forced her in a corner foot choke, with her hand out for a tag to her team mates which Aksana excepted. The two had found themselves with both of there foots pressuring pain on Natalya's neck. Aksana and Summer basically kept sending kicks to the former divas champion and tagging in and out atleast 3 times. Barbara was just standing in the corner watching them beat Natalya. She felt like she wasn't ready yet to tag in.

As Aksana forced Natalya in a irish whip she prepared her position finisher the divo drop. But Natalya quickly dogged between her legs delivering a her signature move the Discus clothesline. The two divas struggled to their corners to get a hot tag.

At the same second Brie Bella & Summer Rae quickly came into the ring with full energy and speed Brie did her usual clotheslines and dropkick from the second turnbuckle. She covered her for a pin but was when she felt a kick to her back from the Lithuanian. As Aksana was about attack Brie she was clotheslined from Nikki and thrown out of the ring. The younger Bella twin screamed out "Brie Mode!" as she was getting her feet on the second rope as Aksana was approaching her with her head in pain. Brie slammed Aksana's head face first on the mat.

"1...2.. oh and Aksana kicked out." JBL said.

Natalya was knock outed at the corner apron, while Nikki and Summer were passed out on the floor, Brie and Aksana running out of energy, leaving only Barbara in there with full energy and full stamina. Both of the legal divas trying to get up the Lithuanian was on her knees she was tagged by the back.

Barbara was finally taken part of the match for the first time. She sended a spinning mid kick to Brie Bella's stomach. She brought her head up with her hands on each side locking a inter face lock. She brought her leg up in the air and brought back to sweep Brie's leg and at the same time dropping down on her chest and driving the soon to be Mrs. Bryan head down to the mat top of her head first. "What a move from Kelly!" said Jerry in cheer. She moved her for a pin 1..2..3

"Here are your winners Aksana, Summer Rae and Kelly Kelly!" the announcer said loudly as the ref raised Barbara's hand in victory as Summer's theme song played.

The winning team walked out the ring and walked along the ramp with Summer and Aksana gloating with Barb just had her rock and roll hand signs pointed at the disappointed divas in the ring. With Natalya starring at them mostly Summer, Brie rubbing the top of her head feeling the wound that was made by Barb and Nikki of course checking her little sister.

* * *

"Wow Barb that was something." Summer Rae said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah I didn't know were that came from actually. But don't give me all the credit I saw Dean do it before and I just modified it." she said with a smile.

"Well I'm still impressed I'll see you around I gotta get out of this grandma outfit." she referring to her outfit that wasn't revealing as she wanted it to be.

"Hey be glad you get outfits that cover you, seriously if you were here in 2006 wearing a bra would be a complete crime, no seriously you would be told to take it off I'm not kidding." Barb said joking around.

"Sure thing, Anyway I'll see you later" she said walking off.

Barbara felt her pits growing stink, one of the things she always hated. Her body always drenching in sweat even when she doesn't wrestle. She walked to the women's locker room getting a few congratulations of the co workers. "Hey Congrats on the win." Alicia said showing the whitening of her teeth.

"Thanks Foxy." she said sitting walking without focusing on were she was going. She crashed with a similar tall figure his hands touch each side of her waist trying not to fall.

"Oh sorry" she said looking up finding the former WWE World Heavy Weight Champion with a smile across his face.

"I'm not" he said with a grin.

"Don't you have somewhere to be." she said in a cocky tone.

"Yea it can wait."

"No seriously dude I think you segment with the Triple H and Stephanie is waiting and can you please remove your hands. I'm feeling very comfortable all of a sudden." she said trying to remove his arms from her hip bones.

"Alright, Alright I'm letting go. By the way nice finisher you did." he said with a smirk on his face and walking off.

* * *

**Review!**

**I feel like when doing a wrestling story it would be better to describe what the characters do and how they grapple and strike during matches. Also I gave Kelly a finisher similar to Dean Ambrose's finisher. Thank you Real Life Writing, and JohnCenaRkoFanForever for the Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

_Miami Florida 12:00pm_

Barbara yawned as she waited for Maryse outside of the dressing room with Mike bored to his stomach. This is one the main reasons why she stopped shopping with Maryse it always take hours just wanting to find a perfect outfit or bikini.

"What do you think about this one?" Maryse said coming out of the dressing room with a pink laced bra and panties.

"I don't know whatever makes you happy" Mike said still on his phone.

"Mike seriously I'm not playing around I'm modeling this for next week shoot."

"Why again?" Barbara said

"I don't know the company wants me to do another bikini shoot and next month I'll be doing make up designs."

"Can't we hurry this I'm already late for Extreme Rules Axxess all the wrestlers are suppose to be there and if I'm not Vince will blow a fuse." Mike said

"Yeah its my first time in a while can you please hurry up Maryse." Barbara said supporting Mike comment.

"Alright let me get ready and will go" the french Candaian said adjusting the straps of the pink laced bra.

* * *

They finally reached the WWE building it was filled with kids to adults wearing WWE Merchandise T-shirts, necklaces and other items. There were set up consoles like xbox one, play stations 3 & 4, wii u's, and more. Barbara looked to her right seeing fans lining up to take photos with the superstars, she didn't know if she was gonna stay with Mike and Maryse or go off by herself. Mike would probably be going on about his marriage to Maryse to the fans while Maryse would be standing by his side.

Barbara walked ahead of the married couple not listening to what they were having a conversation about.

"Barb, Barb did you hear me!" Mike said for the 3rd time to the dowsed of brunette.

"Yeah sure you and Maryse do make a great couple." she said not paying attention.

"No not that I just wanted to know if you were gonna stay with me and Maryse or go off with yourself, if you are tell us when you'll be back or call." he asked.

"No its okay I'll stay with you and Maryse."

"Okay good come on the booth is this way" he said leading the way.

A few hours passed as the fans kept taking photos with Mike, some of them ever wanted to take photos with Maryse. This was the best part of being in the company always seeing those smiling warm faces when they meet you, it was just a beautiful site just thinking about it. Barbara struggled trying to keep her eyes opened as time passed.

"You seem a little sleepy don't you think." she heard in a deep voice behind her as he placed the palm of his hand on her shoulder

"Oh hey Mike are you done yet or your taking a little brake..." she said in a dowsed of tone. The man behind her rubbed his palm up and down his shoulder giving like a little massage which also startled Barbara.

"Dude what the hell" she said in full shock and fully awaken, she turned around completely facing him. She expected a stanger trying to get some which would be weird since this a WWE Axxess not a bar, but instead it was Randy with a smirk on his face.

"Randy seriously don't scare me like that." she said with her voice cracking

"Sorry I've seen you for the pass few hours tempting to fall asleep, did you get enough sleep at the hotel." he asked

"No Maryse woke me up for an early shopping till 12pm but thanks for your concern. So what are you doing here?"

"Vince wants the 'main event players' all to be here so considering I'm one of them I'm doing the same thing as Mike only with a longer line."

"That must be nice, hey by any chance you have the time?" the brunette asked rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her palms.

"Yeah sure its..." he pulled out his phone to check "Its 6pm."

"Ugh just a few more hours I guess."

"If you want you could help me take a few photos with the fans."

"I don't know Randy the line was only made so people can see you not me."

"Please I don't wanna be the only person there...please..." he begged with silly doggy eyes and a fake frown.

"Fine but just a few." she said giving in with a giggle at the end.

"Thanks come on its this way." he said gently grabbing her hand and leading her.

* * *

It was only 30 minutes after Barbara agreed to help Randy with the long line of fans, and the progress was speeding up faster than before. She was sure that Mike and Maryse wouldn't mind they seemed to have their hands full anyway.

"Come on Jr let go of the man's shirt." the mother said to her son still gripping on Randal's gray v neck shirt. "Come on now you mother said you gotta go." he said in a fatherly tone causing the boy to let go of him and back to his mother's arms.

"Sorry about that mister Orton he tends to grapple a lot." the mother said adjusting him on her torso."

"Don't worry its understandable." he said

The woman looked over to the side of him seeing Barbara herself "Hey are you Kelly Kelly?" the woman asked.

"Only in the wrestling world yes I am." the brunette said smiling.

"Oh dear, my daughter talks about being a wrestler like you when she grows up. She sometimes even mentions about you and Mr. Orton her being a cute little couple is it okay if I get you a picture of you two for her." the mother said.

"I really don't see the problem." she said adjusting herself next to Randy as he wrapped around her shoulders and did the silly bunny ears sign behind her head, with her of course noticing. She slowed a bright smile as the mother to a picture with her phone.

"Thank you Mr. Orton and Kelly my little girl would really appropriate it." the woman said walking off as the little boy waved at them.

They both turned their attention to the next fans it was a girl looked like a 18 year old with two girls who look 9 years old. The two girls softly jumped up and down as they saw Randy's arm still around Barbara. "Sorry their big fans of you two." she said minutes later Randy had one of the girls piggy back on his back while the other was being held by the torso by Barbara.

As the young adult toke the photo she had a smile on her face thinking of something.

"Hey um Randy and Kelly can you, you know..." she said suggesting something but with a confused expression between the two.

"Do what?" Randy said.

"You know kiss...?" she said suddenly.

"Excuse me!" he said surprised with his eyes widen.

"Sorry I'm just a really fan of you and my sisters see you guys as a couple." she admitted.

"We been told that before." Barbara said but Randal was still shock about the idea. A simple kiss on the cheek or lips that's something he didn't expect to get especially from some one like Barbara.

"Ummm you sure about that Barb?"

"Yea its just a simple kiss Randy and its on the cheek. It's on the cheek right?"

"Yeah completely on the cheek." she said getting her phone ready

Barbara position herself next to Randy both hands linked on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek with a smile on his face as the girl took the photo.

* * *

"That was still a weird request." Randy said finally done with the last fan.

"Yea but at least they left with a smile." Barbara said.

"I better get back to the hotel. I only have about 2 hours to be at the wrestling arena for Friday night Smackdown."

"Yeah me too I better find Mike and Maryse. It was good seeing you Randal."

"You too Barb." he said to her as they both walked off different paths.

* * *

**Guys I'm so sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday I was gonna but I saw so stupid not to save my work that it got completely ****erased. So that's why this chapter has cheesy dialogue and having Barbara his him on the cheek thing again cheesy I had another scene for this chapter but I really wanted to combine with the next one so that's why I put the ending there. Anyway next chapter coming right after Friday Night Smackdown thank you guests for the reviews :P**

**Ps sorry if it seems rushed I really tried to be detailed as possible**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday Night Smackdown Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana Barbara was in her street clothes. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, light blue ripped jeans, black belted knee high narrow flat long boots, and finally a black snapback cap. She was putting her suitcase under one of the cabins.

"Hey Barbara your need in the McMahon" a co worker said knocking on the door. She was confused at first its been a long time since she was called by the McMahon's it could have been from the match from Monday Night RAW but that was just a simple snap driver only surprised part it came out of a someone like her. But either way she walked out of the locker room to the McMahon door. She delivered 3 knocks on the wooden frame "Paul, Stephanie are you there I was told you wanted to see me." she said after.

She was about to knock again but the door quickly opened with Randal in his ring gear and a smile on his face. **(A\N: I'm sorry I keep making the bump into each other I try doing a chapter were they are already together or at least for once ****separate)**

"Hey you." he said with a smile moving along the side so she can walk in. She found Batista, Kane, Triple H and Stephanie all in the same room.

"Have a seat Barb." Stephanie said.

Barbara looked around her surroundings the 3 wrestlers had there arms crossed and standing up while the married couple in front of her were both having smirks on there face. Usually some people were gonna think they were getting big news, but depending how perverted Barbara's mind was it looked like she was called for a 'special meeting'.

"See Barbara since Vickie and Brad have to manage the main rosters I think they may need some help..."

"What makes you think I could help. I'm not good at all filing papers or anything like that."

"Don't worry you'll do nothing extreme like that, just helping the managers with the making the matches, you'll probably do a few segments maybe with me and Stephanie." Triple H said with his wife on his lap"

"Okay so anything else I need to know."

"Yeah just one more thing we'll probably do a segment with Vickie maybe next week. But anyway we have to go you can stay here if you want for the rest of the show." he said as the wrestlers walked out.

Barbara looked up at the Flat TV Screen seeing the main event tag team match Randy was making his entrance he walked down the ramp with him making his turn to the steel steps with the camera behind him but for Barbara the only think she noticed was the dairy area of his.

"Wow even with a flabby ass he still makes it work." she mumbled to herself as she continued watching the match.

* * *

**Review!**

**I'm sorry it wasn't long enough I saw the Main Event tag team match Friday and yes I noticed Randy had a flabby ass.**


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara was in sleeping one of the queen sized beds of the hotel room she shared with Nicholas known in the wrestling world as Dolph Ziggler. The bleach blond said something about going to the stripper bar of course any guy would do that on a summer Saturday night. Squinted her eyes as she heard her phone ringing from the hotel fancy nightstand. It was probably a friend drunk calling her or someone need of help but who would call her at this hour.

Finally irritated with ring tone she struggled grabbing the phone part of her tired and the other half with her eyes closed. "Hello…" she said in a snoring tone.

"Hey Kelly are you there." The other woman said on the other line. But Barbara realized who she was called by.

"Ugh Maryse why are you calling at this hour?"

"Never mind that get have you seen Mike?" she asked worried for her husband.

"No Dolph said he and Mike were going to the stripper bar that's all." The brunette said.

"Well get up and meet me at bar in 10 minutes." she said hanging up leaving Barbara with a derp face. _Is she serious? _she said to herself. She got her street clothes of a t-shirt with a red kiss mark cover the chest part, dark blue jeans, a dark pink snap back cap, and long brown laced riding boots. She looked to her side seeing a cold breeze hit the hotel window. She grabbed her black hood sweater with a skull and cross bones logo existing out of the hotel.

* * *

"There you are Barbara." Maryse said in front of her wearing a fancy dress under her jacket.

"Why would you wear a jacket when your wearing a dress that doesn't cover your legs." Barbara asked.

"No matter about that come let's go I can already feel him flirting with another girl..." Maryse said walking in.

"Can't we just go back to the hotel its his lost if he cheats, you'll find another, you need to trust him for healthy marriage , women are cranky bitches when their on their periods during the night or when they really need sleep like me!" Barbara said yelling after the french Canadian.

They two walked into the bar music playing behind as people dance or drink. Maryse looked around spotting Mike flirting with a few girls in lingerie's they all seem younger then Maryse with a drink in hand. "Oh that ass hole!" Maryse said as she cut through the dance floor with Barbara yelling behind her.

"Maryse its a stripper bar guys are suppose to be flirting almost naked women who are under their age Maryse!" Barbara said yelling after her.

"Oh they'll work it out." she said giving up and walking to the bar seeing Dolph himself failing to smooth talking a stripper.

"You know you gotta compliment the girl before you get her ready for the dance that's how you get her number for round 2." she said giving advice.

"Oh hey Kelly I thought you were asleep back in the hotel."

"Yeah well I may have told Maryse you brought Mike along and she started questioning his faith ability."

"Oh that must be nice being between a long term relationship." he said joking.

"Yeah sure when one of them doesn't listen."

"I better go I feel like I don't have game in this, I see you back at the hotel." he said putting down his empty drink. "Are you coming along or what."

"I'll see you there I gotta make sure Maryse doesn't strangle Mike during their conversation." she said waving off as he did the same.

She looked apon seeing Maryse and Mike yelling at each other but couldn't hear each other of the loud music.

"Come back next time sugar!" A stripper said leaning against the entrance of the private room who probably smelled like marijuana. She looked at the direction seeing Randy himself walking off with a very noticeable kiss mark on his neck. It didn't take the nose of a blood hound to smell the cheap perfume, with a mixture of sex and of course alcohol from his breath and of those un wanting smells running through Barbara's noses just by looking at him.

She didn't want to encounter him in the state he was in she only wanted a sweet Randal she didn't want the thought of what drunk Randal would do to her and she wasn't going to find out. She saw the married couple still arguing maybe she should get the out of here a stripp bar is not a perfect place to fight. She slowly approached them with her guard down she was a few feet away from them as she was about to call their names she felt some ones strong arms pulling and pinning her against the wall. "Hey there." he said looking down at her.

"She looked up balling her fists getting ready to strike the pervert but finding Randal in his drunken mood.

"Oh gosh Randal its just you." she said in relief

"Its good to see you too I see your going back to the strip business, can't say I blame you, looking like that its a crime to hide it." he slurred out.

"Excuse me! What does that mean!" she said in a anger tone.

"Aw don't be like that baby we could still make this work." he said quickly pinning her and her arms. He was bring his lips closer and closer to hers and every time she could get a stronger scent of his toxic breath.

"Go fuck yourself." she said in a soft tone.

"Don't be mad because I spoke the truth..."

"That's it!" she said braking his grip and delivering a slap on his face. Randy was startled by it but that didn't erase the smile on his face but it did get him chuckling a little. He grabbed the pissed off brunette by the shoulders slamming her behind the walls bring his lips closer to her then before.

"Don't you dare Randal..." she said gently

"I wouldn't dream when I can make it a reality." he said looking her deeply in the eyes.

"You'll have a better chance in your dreams."

He finally let go of her shoulders with a smirk on his face he turned his head over his shoulder to tell her something.

"I want our first to something more then you think." he said walking off. Leaving Barbara confused with her heart beating faster than before and her temperature increased by the thought of what he said.

* * *

**Review!**

**Don't worry Randy will remember what he said to her but Barbara won't be so friendly when they encounter again! Thank you again Real Life Writting, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and shondaysiamccoy for the reviews and the guest for the same comment but anyways thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

"Baarrbara…" Dolph said above the sleeping brunette.

"Baarrbara" he said again but still not getting an answer from her.

"BARBARA JEAN BLANK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The bleach blond said in a screeching tone.

"What!" she said bumping heads as she lifted herself up with both of them saying 'Ow' at the same time.

"What the hell Dolph!" she said getting her phone.

"What the hell is it's almost 11:00am we have a busy schedule and you promised you were gonna help me with my pink highlights." He said in a whining tone.

"Fine but go brush your teeth first you still have that morning breath."

"Oh excuse me then." He said getting up and immediately going to the bathroom. Finally letting Barbara to get up from her bed.

As Dolph was busy in the bathroom Barbara digged in her suitcase looking for an appropriate attire to start the day.

"Hey Nicholas!" she screamed out.

"Yeah!" he said while in the shower

"Were suppose to be at the WWE Training Center first right!" she screamed back.

"Yeah Vince wants some of the main roster stars to train with the NXT so yeah, he said something about you mainly being there!" he screamed at the waters of the shower rinse hit his head.

"Anyone that's suppose to be there!"

"He said something about all the Shield members."

"Okay and hurry up!" Barbara said finally picking her outfit it was nothing fancy just simple street clothes and her training clothes in her sports bag.

"Don't rush me I'm almost done." the bleach blond said turning off the hot water of the shower.

* * *

"Were taking my car right" Dolph trailed off as he put his blond short locks into a pony tail. They were walking outside of the hotel and into the parking garage Nicholas had his glasses on since he always needed them during driving.

"Yeah sure why not I parked mine farther way so yeah." she said getting in the shot gun seat.

As Nicholas looked into the rear view mirror Barbara felt a sudden pain from the back of her head, maybe she was sleeping in an uncomfortable position or it was a headache from all the alcohol in fused. As she reached behind her head she felt a small liquid it seemed to be try yet it was attached a piece of material. She grabbed it as softly brought to the front portion of her face realizing it was a wall crack. A piece of a wall stuck to the back of her head the question is how did she get it.

"Are you feeling alright." Nicholas asked finally getting ready to drive

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"There's dry blood on the back of your head did everything go smoothly back at the bar."

"Yeah I didn't want to stay any longer then I had too." she lied to the show off who have a confused look but shrugged it off and started the engine.

* * *

"I still don't see why we can't workout at the hotel gym." Nicholas said

"I don't know either but we still have to go now let's go." she said walking in with the show off following after.

They worked on their hits, grapples, throws, and finishers for what seemed for hours,by each hour more and more wrestlers felt like that was enough for today. "Are you sure about this." Aksana said preparing her reversal position

"Yeah you said you needed help with your divo drop then I'm going to help." she said pushing herself behind the ropes. As she ran up to the Lithuanian with a push from the Irish whip. She felt herself being grabbed by the torso and being slammed down to the mat with the back of her head hitting the mat first. Normally any one would get up after that a little headache but still okay but for Barbara she seemed a little or completely knockout out.

"Oh dear god Barbie!" Aksana said kneeling down to the knockout brunette.

A few minutes later Barbara was in the infirmary having a physician checking on the back of her skull.

"It's nothing to serious a simple head pain though there is some dry blood have you been in a tumble before you came here and were you hit by the head." the physician said.

It startled her but she finally realized how she got the mark on the back of her head, it couldn't have been him, he couldn't be that stupid, but it was Randy Orton who she was referring to, the encounter with at the bar it was what made most sense.

"I may have been slammed against the wall yesterday last night it was nothing to serious just got slammed once but will I still be able to wrestle because I have to be at RAW tomorrow night." Barbara said with hopeful eyes

"I can't be certain of your condition but looking of what just happened their may be a chance you may get knocked out during your match, depending your condition your head will be 70.2% if you for that then I hope the best for you."he said placing a ice patch on the back of her head.

"Thanks doc." she said getting of the physician table still holding the ice bag

* * *

**Review!**

**thank you guest, and JohnCenaRkoFanForever for the reviews it should have been longer but my internet kept making it hard to save, sorry I didn't posted yesterday again my internet :P**

**But anways thank you all and review, I'll post next chapter after RAW.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Monday April 14, 2014 3 hours before RAW starts_

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay out there." Nicholas asked as he was getting his highlights pink.

"Yeah I'll be fine the officials didn't put me in any match so everything should work out."

"Are you sure you nothing happened at the night club big some guy attack you or anything." He asked again

Barbara stayed silence for a few seconds no one knew what actually happened and Nicholas is someone you can trust to keep secrets, but he will also be the first to punch the guy if he did something wrong to you.

"Someone may have pushed me against the wall at the bar." She started out.

"Who…." He said sternly

"Randal…." She said with her head down

The bleach blond didn't move for a second he got up from his chair glaring at Barbara for a second "Excuse me then." He said walking off to the men's locker room.

"Dolph get back here! He didn't mean to" she yelled running after him.

"Don't wanna here it I'm just have a little talk with Randal that's all." He said in a stern look and in a pissed of tone.

"Dolph seriously he didn't mean it he was drunk it was a bar for peace sakes you know people do the stupidest things there, a married couple had a arguing conversation in there." She said finally stopped the pissed off show off, he turned around to face her before speaking.

"Fine Barb protect the guy who may very likely cost you your career when you just came back, and your life for that matter." He said walking back to the makeup room.

"You're right I'm sorry I saved you from getting suspended from starting a fight." She mumbled

* * *

Barbara walked out of the changing room in her assistant outfit; if she was gonna start this managing job for some time she might as well dress for it. She had a long white sleeve dress shirt the collar of it buttoned, a black women's vest buttoned as well, a formal black skirt and simple back ankle heels and of course the finishing touch glasses that seemed to show off her beautiful green eyes. Though the top portions of the buttons of the vest and dress shirt were unbutton showing of a little of woman guns. She was getting ready for her segment with the Batista, Randal & the McMahon Family.

It was nerve wrecking being in the same room with they guy after that night. He sinister smile never left her head. It was something about that let her know he knew exactly what he was talking about, but that wasn't it this time. But what had been eating her the most is what he said before walking away. 'I want our first to be something more than you think' in some phrase like that. But she didn't have time to think about that right now she was about to walk in on the wrestlers Kane, Batista and Randy as they argued for who was facing Daniel for the WWE Title.

"Hey hey I never got my match for the title it was suppose to be one on one but then its was a triple threat how is that fair to the winner of the Royal Rumble!" the animal Batista said

"How about this who gives a damn about your opportunity you won the Royal Rumble congrats but you lost at Maina, the real question is when am I gonna get my rematch claws in my contract and the sooner I get it the sooner you guys can shut your mouths." Randy said pissed off.

"Gentlemen listen for once you'll get you Championship title shots in the near future but for now please focus at the task at hand." The red monster Kane said.

Barbara was still outside near the doorway of the office she was given the prop of the clipboard with the papers of both Batista and Randy's contracts. She knocked on the door softly trying to stay cool and collective

"For goodness sakes who the hell is it" Kane said getting the door spotting the brunette in the doorway.

"Oh there you are Kelly, Stephanie and Triple H aren't here..."

"Oh I know its just they wanted me to show you a few documents are Batista and Randy in there."

"Yes of course come in..." he said moving out of the way for her to walk in and she did.

"Gentlemen..." she said between the two former Evolution members

"Oh what are you doing here..." Batista said

"I have my rights just as you do, so please don't start." she said in a clam tone pissing of Batista even more. Randal just stood there with a small smile on his face the last time their characters crossed paths Kelly was heart broken.

"I'm sure you two are already informed about your tag team match against The Usos, yet I'm not here to give you a repeat lecture of team work I'm here to inform you about your requests for the WWE Title shots." she said softly

"What do you have so far." Batista said

"Good News and Bad News Batista your right that match you had at Maina was suppose to be a one-on-one but you won the Royal Rumble but the authorities can do what ever they want with their matches meaning they can put any amount of wrestlers heck even the attire roster can wrestle for any championship all they have to do was book it. So in other words I can't do anything about your match I'm just the informer." she said to the animal.

"And as for you Randal..." she trailed off turning her attention to him "You're right you do have a rematch claws in your contract but I don't know when, normally you can cash it in anytime you can, but it looks like the McMahon family can control it this time." she said gently with Randal cursing in his thoughts.

"Well if there is anything else Kelly..."

"No that is all I believe we good luck on your match gentle men." she said exiting the office room leaving them to continue their conversation

* * *

Barbara was still in her attire preparing her position for crossing paths with the Shield. Her job was to inform them about there 11 on 3 Handicap Match made by the authorities she was in the office all alone adjusting the files on the desk as she turned around she almost bumped in Roman Reigns with Dean and Seth behind him

"Hello gentlemen I've seen your still amused by your attack on Randy and Batista."

"Yeah you what Kelly we are amused in fact were very amused those two don't see us a threat but were the biggest threat in this company..." Dean said

The United States Champion moved his head closer to the former Divas Champion.

"So tell me Kelly are we a threat..." he said softly.

Barbara's facial expression didn't change most people expected her to show fear but this wasn't Karma "The real question is how are you guys going to survive your match, tonight is a 11-on-3 handicap match...curtsy of Triple H" she said with a smile.

All of the members seemed shocked but stood strong the just walked out of the office slowly and dramatically leaving the brunette alone satisfied with herself.

* * *

As Raw was coming to a close the WWE Fans attended for tonight started leaving the arena area Barbara was called in from Triple H himself.

"There you are Barbie..." he said with Stephanie by his side he still had his dress shirt unbuttoned and sweating bullets.

"Is something wrong..." she said in concern

"Actually yes their is I was informed about your head injury by Nicholas he said during training your head was in pain more than usual...were you feeling alright during the show."

"Yes completely."

"Are your sure about you want to compete in your next match when given." he said worried.

"Yes completely doctor said I'll be 70.2% okay and I can work with that."

"Okay if your okay with that were not forcing you to do anything."

* * *

"Are you sure your feeling alright..." Roman said to Nicholas who was holding a ice bag to his cheek.

"Yeah I'll be fine Roman really..." the bleach blond said.

"Fine...I'll see you later I have to fine get out of this jacket and find Seth and Dean." The ruthless Samoan said walking off.

As Nicholas turned around he found the pissed of brunette still in her attire. "Hey that look totally suits you" he said joking around trying to get her clam.

"Hey you know whats suits you Dolph"

"What"

"My foot in your ass for telling someone my information!"

"Hey you should be thanking me what happened if you competed you could have been knockout and you'll have people questioning."

"Well I thank full for your concerns...now come on lets go back to the hotel these heels are killing me." she said

* * *

**Review I didn't make Randal have a bigger role in this chapter but he will the next...****probably. But anyways Thank you again Real Life Writing, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, and guest for the reviews and I may make Dolph and Roman a homo couple or make have a little crush on each other, remember in my profile I think of them as a couple :P**

**Anyways thank for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas came out of the shower water bits dripping from his exposed tan body, a towel around his waist; steam was literally blowing off of him but he didn't mind. As he reached for his suitcase he found again the former Divas Champion knock out she must have been sleepy from last night, she has been helping him with his pink highlights for a few hours last night. It was Tuesday 2:00pm it was raining a little outside but that didn't bother the show off he still had a busy schedule and so did Barbara. He got himself dressed quickly preparing his clothes for his next trip with her.

He walked up to the sleepy princess who seemed to be drooling on her pillow. "What the hell" Nicholas said with his eyes widen creepyed out by how she was sleeping. "Barbara…" he said softly in a big brother tone.

"Not again Dolph there's no monsters under your bed and no one is recording you while in you were in the bathroom." She said with her eyes closed.

"No not that get up we have to go, and what's wrong with me still feeling monsters under my bed." Nicholas responded in a childish tone.

"Remember when we watch Friday the 13 you wouldn't sleep alone for the entire week." She said still sleepy.

"Who cares we have to go."

"Alright, alright, come on you can sleep next to me this time." She said moving a little to the side for him to have space.

"That's it!" he said picking her over his shoulder bringing her to the shower.

* * *

Barbara was fully awake and dressed her hair was still wet dripping a little bit for what Nicholas did. She was finally packed herself

"That was unnecessary you know" she said in a whining tone.

"Yeah well it wasn't nice you telling me how much a child I am."

"Hey I told the truth your just upset because I did."

"Yeah whatever. But the real question is why were you drooling while sleeping." Nicholas responded changing the subject.

"What!" she said shocked

"When I was about to wake you up you were drooling on your pillow, what were you dreaming about..." the bleach blond asked.

Barbara didn't give an answer at first, she knew what she was dreaming about was dirty and she didn't want to tell Nicholas about it. There were most things she could tell him but her dirty thoughts was not one of them since one of the was him getting nailed by certain superstars.

"I don't know I guess there's a first time for everything..." she trailed off hopefully he bought it

Nicholas kept his eyes focused on the road but his expression said it all he wasn't buying her excuse but he wasn't go to much into it not yet at least.

"If you say so then." he said still focusing on the road.

"Hey were are we going again?" Barbara asked.

" Don't you remember were going to Nashville, Tennessee for Main Event."

"Why bother going If I'm gonna compete." Barbara said pouting.

"Yeah well I still go and I jobbing for who knows how long. Seriously I've been jobbing since Battleground and I still bother to go." Nicholas said in defeat.

She placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking "Don't worry you'll get your push back, just not right now." Barbara responded in a tone filled with hope.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

As Nicholas parked his car and the duo got all their suitcases together before walking to the arena. Barbara looked to her side seeing a line of fans waiting outside to get into the building, some in the WWE Merchandise others holding signs as she walked pass them they screamed and cheered in excitement. She smiled and waved at them with Dolph by her side "they are always energetic." she spoke softly

"That's the best part about them." he said as they walked in.

"So what the hell are you gonna do first?" Nicholas said as he fixed his hair into a pony tail and brushed it.

"I'm gonna go to the McMahon office some how I feel like there gonna call me."

"Okay, you better be care this time I don't wanna be running out there saving you from who knows what." he said as she started walking off while waving at him.

"Yeah she's a dead girl." he mumbled to himself

* * *

As the brunette continued her path to the McMahon office she was greeted by a few co workers each time she said a simple hi to the she turned her head getting her attention off her path and onto them even if was for a few seconds. As she finally greeted of Layla who had her attire mask on with her wrestling gear she felt her head and body crashing paths with some taller, muscular, who seemed to be wearing a v neck shirt.

"Oh Sorr-" she said in a sorrow tone. But when looking up her green eyes locked in with the same pair of blues eyes that belonged to Randal himself.

He didn't say anything at all he just titled his head to the side a little his face became stale and pain. The light attached to the ceiling that was shinning above them showed a brownish red bruise on his cheek; she didn't have much memory of it because she didn't pay attention to him most at RAW but she say a similar mark on his face but it was covered by skin make up, yet still visible to her.

"Hi" he started out with a simple hi, no cocky smile or smirk just a pain hi.

But that didn't stop Barbara from starring at his cheek she asked herself did I do that. Maybe she did, maybe she punched him harder then she expected.

"Hi..." she finally said.

"Stephanie wanted me to tell you, you have a battle royal with the other divas." he said looking down at her.

"Oh thank you I guess...I should go get ready." As she tried to turn around to get her attire from the employers responsible for the attires she felt her wrist being grabbed suddenly strong enough to make her wince in pain but she didn't.

"Wait Barb please..." Randal said with his head still down.

"What's wrong?" she said turning around.

"What happened that night I just wanna say I...I shouldn't have...you know..." he said avoiding her eyes.

"Randal is there something you want to tell me? Cause we can talk about it after my match if you like."

"No I really I heard about what happened at the Training Center and I over heard of you telling Dolph of what I did to you at the bar the thing is I shouldn-"

"Randal come on your need at the entrance gate for autographs come." Cody said gesturing him to follow him.

"Fuck Cody can't you wait!"

"Excuse me wanting to me there on time now let's go you can tell Kelly your dirty fantasies about her later." he said walking off.

"Randal really it's okay you can tell me later after my match I promise."

"Fine..." he said walking off in the same direction as Cody as Barbara walked off in the opposite realization hit her "Wait what dirty fantasies about me?" she she as her cheek grown bright red and her eyes widen.

* * *

Barbara finally got her new attire completely on it wasn't the same as last time she wrestled in that tag team match it was something new. The attire still booty shorts, she had a wrestling sports bra, knee pads, and long wrestling boots up to her knees but they weren't the same as last times these boots were simple straight. And of course all of it was black but with a white out lines. On the sports bra it had a bunny logo, and on the back portion of the shorts. She still had the jacket from last time but it had a bunny logo as well on the back. Barbara also had tapped wrists and armed bangs on each sides of her arms. **(A\N: If you guys know TNA then you know Brittany a Knockout, see the outfit she was wearing during a Fatal Four Way Match for #1 contender for the Knockouts Title, that the outfit I described ****terribly sorry :( I just gave her a bunny logo which is my profile page!)**

"Oh my god thanks Sandra I love it." she said happily

"I'm glad you do sugar the bunny logo suits you perfectly." the designer said

"I know that's the best part about this thanks really." She said getting her hood on of the mini black jacket.

* * *

It was finally time all the divas were positioned at the gorilla position preparing as the main divas theme song "Right Now" played **(A\N: I didn't watch the full match so I don't know how they entered)**

Barbara was between Aksana and Alicia as all the divas walked down the ramp doing their signature posses. Barbara didn't do her usual pose all she did was keep her arms by her side and moved her hips slowly to the side, she even managed to slap the hands of a few fans.

All the divas were spread around the ring Barbara was near the apron taking off her jacket and joining the others, they all formed a circle ready to rumble.

_Ding Ding_

All the lovely divas ruthlessly attacked each other yet all you couple hear was punches and slaps, and a little bit of whining. Seriously it wasn't even the start of the match and they were already moaning and complaining. Barbara was a having a fight war with the Jessica Rabbit of the WWE Eva Marie, comparing this girl to Jessica Rabbit is an complete insult unlike Eva people actually want to hear Jessica Rabbit speak. As the red head delivered slaps, Barbara was serving European Uppercuts and and figure four arm punches.

Barb was about to deliver another punch but was stopped by Eva who sented a fierce slap that make a loud snap sound around the square circle. The brunette had her head turned to one of the directions Eva slapped her to depending on which hand she used. She slowly turned her head around completely pissed off but seeing Eva blowing a kiss to her

"Kiss this!" the brunette said kicking one of her thighs that also made a snap sound louder then Eva's slap.

Barbara repeatedly kicked Eva's thighs each snap getting louder then before. The red head was on her knees which allowed Barbara to connect with a straight mid-section kick the bottom of her footer hitting Eva in the jaw. Barbara was about to pick her up when she felt Cameron grabbing her by the hair pulling her down.

Dolph was watching this match take place in catering as he saw the back of Barbara's head it the mat, he knew he should ask for Triple H's permission to go out there and pull her out. But this was Barbara were talking about she choose this risk and she wasn't regretting it one bit, it wrestling your suppose to take a few powerful bumps.

Cameron delivered powerful blows to the back of Barb as she was faced down on the mat. She was pulled by the hair, Cameron trying to set up her finisher 'Girl\Boy Bye'.

She small fire cracker wrapped her arm around the back part of Barbara's neck yelling "Girl Bye" put at the last second the brunette quickly grabbed Cameron by the arm and locked in a Russian leg sweep falling backwards. She positioned her self above the funkadactyl her foot on each side of her torso. She bended down grabbing her by the throat with 2 hands pulling her up with her strength into a double choke slam position and threw her at the closest corner of the ring.

Barbara quickly applied her elbow to Cameron's neck forcibly attempting to choke her with the pressure from the turnbuckle behind her and the elbow applied. Cameron struggled for air but fell back slowly falling as Barbara finally let go after a few seconds. She pulled Cameron back up to her feet, then jamming her elbow repeatedly into the highlighted girl's eye. Before she can finish her off she felt her back being punched by Nikki herself. Seriously right when she feels she has her opponent right were she wants her she gets interrupted.

Finally one half of the Bella twins had the former blond's attention, Nikki tried to punch Barb this time in the jaw but, Barb quickly dodged it by slipping between her legs. Now she was behind the former 6 day Divas Champion. She quickly ran behind her wrapping one arm around the back portion of her back and quickly lifting her legs, wrapping them around her neck, finally bringing her upper body strength down. Which made Nikki fly up from her feet a slammed down onto the mat back first.

"What a head scissors take down." the watchers at home heard from the commentary table.

As Eva was about to spear Barbara from behind she quickly moved out of the way meaning Eva want shoulder first into the pole. It was finally her chance to eliminate some one she pushed Eva's sticking out body through the first and middle ropes and feel on the floor hard.

The brunette turned around seeing that other divas have already been eliminated when she wasn't look and it almost seemed Nikki was already back on her feet, she a quick healer then. Barbara was about to strike another diva but her eyes where caught on some one. She couldn't believe it that this would happen. Her and Naomi looking deeply into each others eyes both of them after the same title, either of them not going to give up. Barbara prepared her position as Naomi did the same, her lets were apart her ready to get balled up.

They both applied front headlocks struggling for control, Mrs. Uso pushed her former pro from her NXT time into the ropes, grabbing her by the arm soon after putting her up for an Irish whip and of course her finisher the Rear View.

As Barb rebound from the ropes she saw Naomi jumping up for her face to bump with her dairy area. But at the last minute she ducked down letting Naomi's butt to slam onto the mat.

Mrs. Uso winced in pain but was knockout when her former Pro jammed the bottom of her boot into her jaw as she did for Eva. She didn't want to do anything else to her former rookie she looked apon as the athletic diva was grabbed by Tamina and thrown over the ropes. Quickly Tamina was attacked from behind by Cameron the Girl Bye idol applied a sleep holder and body scissors, but was interrupted when she was grabbed by Barbara from the back of her head giving her a taste of her own medicine. She lifted her up with her hands on each side of her torso while she was on her shoulder; finally throwing her completely out of the ring.

As Alicia and Nikki were having a tug-a-war with the Bella Twin's hair Barbara felt herself being lifted up from behind by Tamina and was placed on the other side of the apron, the side you don't want to be during a battle royal. She delivered a fierce elbow smash to the Warrior Princess's eye.

Her back was still against the ropes but before she could turn around Natalya delivered a dropkick to the back of her leg. As the brunette dropped down thanks to the Canadian the back of her head hit the outside apron edge of the arena.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." someone in commentary said.

The camera's didn't notice it but a drip of blood was on the apron the same place Barbara hit her head. Right now she was having a difficulty getting up but she still managed. A Ref asked her if she need help, but declined even though it looked abvious she need it. The battle royal continued as planned with Natalya being the last one eliminated and Tamina winning.

* * *

As Nicholas saw Barbara entering catering struggling to walk he quickly ran up to her as fast as he could.

"What the hell Barbara!?" he spattered out

"What no you did amazing out there Barb, or congrats on how you kicked ass be for getting eliminated?" she said softly still holding her dripping blood head.

"Barb your head hit the mat 2 times! The second time didn't look pretty!"

"Please stop yelling at me I made it through Nick, this was my choice not yours."

"That's it your completing in anymore matches until your head is full recovered. I'm talking to Triple H about this right now!" he said over protective to him he saw Barb as a little sister and he wasn't going to let herself put at risk for nothing.

"I told you I can work with this, this is my problem not yours now please leave it be!" She said out loud catching the eye of the few co-workers.

"Please Nick I appropriate your caring but I made this decision and I'm going to follow through on it. Now excuse me I have to find someone." she said walking off, while at the same time Randal walked into catering he was watching during the battle royal making sure he get the chance to apologize. As he saw her walking she looked a little dowsed off like she was about to faint, she struggled keeping her eyes opened.

As a puppet with its strings being cut of by scissors Barb dropped down to the concrete canvas of the floor. Both Randal and Nicholas ran up to her

"Oh my gosh Barbara!" he screamed out as she tilted her head to the left letting Dolph see dripping blood. Randal didn't care if Dolph or anyone was gonna scream and yell at him right now he wasn't just gonna let the Doctors take their sweet time.

He scooped her up bridal style with Nicholas yelling at him to put her down you'll cause more damage. He had to take that risk for her and her only he ran out the catering room in full speed and into the infirmary.

Which looked more complex by any reach of the WWE infirmary could do which meant Barbara would have to be taken to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Review! please! For me! :P**

**I'm really sorry I keep posting these chapters at 1 or 2 am in the morning its because the matches are posted so late and I'm trying to type fast as I can please understand :(**

**But anyways thank you as always JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Real Life Writing, my lovely 3 guests for the reviews and for the guest who posted the comment twice your comment didn't pop up fast because it takes time to load that on of the downers of this site. But anyway thank you so much for reading next chapter may have Randal and Barbara scene only.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Few hours after Main Event_

The ambulance was at the open space parking garage the first responder was strapping Barbara to the bed cart with oxygen tanks attached to it. "Is she gonna be alright?" Nicholas asked as the ambulance car assistants picked up the bed cart setting in down on the truck part of hospital vehicle.

"We don't have all the details are you a friend of the girl." The paramedic said with Nick nodding in agreement. Soon after they let him join her in the vehicle, Nicholas looked with hopeful eyes as he watched the three paramedics checking the brunette's scalp while the medical technician kept their eyes on the monitors that kept tracked of her heart beat, blood pressure, pulse, anything else to show that her body was still working.

"Don't worry she'll seems to be operating better than expected." The paramedic said with Dolph sighing in relief.

* * *

Nicholas kept his eyes on his best friend, he heard a knock on the door behind him which made turn his head around seeing Randal Orton with a depressed look. "What are you doing you?" the bleach blond said pissed.

"I have my right to be here just as you." he responded with her quote.

"Well you don't have the right when your the one who started it."

"Don't act like I intended to do that."

"Well don't act like you should be forgiven!" he shouted.

"I don't expect to be, but I still didn't want her think I didn't on purpose!"

"It doesn't matter now Randy the damage is done..." he said . He checked the time on his phone seeing it was about to 11pm.

"I better go you can stay here if you want but you better not try anything." the bleach blond spoke walking out of the hospital room but as Randy was leaning on the door way they bumped shoulders but that didn't knock off Randal's balance.

"I won't I can control myself more often then you think." he told him in his deep tone. He slowly walked up to the injured girl take a seat on the seat couch that was next to the hospital bed. His elbows rested on his knees as he rubbed his hands together. How was he gonna start with his apology what was he gonna say first?

"Nick..." Barbara said trying to open her eyes but only open them about 10%

Randal didn't know what to do tell her at first but he played along with her allusion.

"Yeah its me."

"I know your still upset of me going through with the match, and with Randal for what he did to me but he didn't mean to..."

"What did you think of what he did?"

"Like I said he didn't mean to it happened in a bar so of course he was gonna be drunk." she said softly blinking her eyes once.

"I just hope he isn't angry at me for not seeing him after my match, maybe you can tell him I got hold up I really hopes he understands." she said smiling.

"Don't worry he'll defiantly understands and he's not angry at all." he said with a smile.

"Thanks Nick I can sleep with relief knowing that." She said with a yawn after.

"You should rest its incredibly late."

"Hmmm okay goodnight Nicholas." she said closing her eyes completely

Randy stood up from the couch looking down at the sleeping beauty. He stood there admiring her beauty moving the locks of her hair from her face feeling the soft skin of her cheeks as his thumb brushed against them. He traced her pink lips with his index finger hopefully she was completely knocked out not to noticed. His finger landed on the bottom of her chin he softly lifted it up kneeling his head down to give a soft peck on the lips.

"Excuse me sir?" a nurse said behind him causing Randy stuttering, but quickly pulled it together.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you the Ms. Blank's boyfriend?" she asked

Randal looked at the nurse then at Barbara nodding his head.

"Okay you can stay with her for the night if you wish."

"Thank you I will." he said getting sitting back down as the nurse walked off.

* * *

**Review I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday my friend took me to a party and I came back around midnight! :(**

**But anyways thank you DCT, Real Life Writing, JohnCenaRkoFanForever for your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a lovely morning in the hospital. The sun was shining bright as always. Barbara's hospital bed was near a window as the sun's rays waking her up. The sunlight was across her closed eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes but quickly squinted when her pupils came in contact with the shine. She looked to her side seeing her index finger wrapped in thick bandages with a wire inside leading to a monitor next to the bed.

She slowly sat up while holding her head with her un bandaged hand. It was 10am in the morning and Barbara wasn't alone she looked to her side again seeing Randal knocked out on the couch in a white men's tank top. She remembered promising to talk to him; she hoped he wasn't mad at her for not showing up. But before she was about to call his name she felt a certain erge on her lips. It felt like it came in contact with someone else's. She had that certain need she never felt before, that need that made her wanting more. But this was a hospital not a whore house and she didn't have time to be worrying about how she was turned on. She stopped tracing her lips when she heard a loud yawn from her side.

Randy sat up to stretch his arms with his head looking up the ceiling. Barbara felt awkward seeing him show off what he got; thank god he wasn't showing too much, but yet enough to make her stare. He finally looked down at the lovely lady showing a smile to her.

"Good morning" he said softly getting up from the couch taking a seat next to her.

"Good morning….are you made at me for not showing up to talk to you? Please understand I was hold up and I-" she was cut off by him placing a finger on her lips.

"Ssshhh…ssshhh it's alright I understand" he said softly to her. The nurse came into the room with a breakfast tray being held with both of her hands. Again Randal was stuttered quickly jumping off the bed and away from its range.

"Oh Ms. Blank I'm glad to see that you're up and healthy, your boyfriend came in last night." The nurse spoke gesturing to Randal.

Barbara looked confused she doesn't recall being a relationship, especially not with Randal. Most girls would dream of it Barbara wasn't one of those girls.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boy-"

"She probably isn't feeling well or lost some memories don't worry I'll watch over her." He said taking the tray off of the nurse's hands and placing in on Barbara's lap.

"Okay then I'll leave you two alone then. What a caring guy." She mumbled the last part to herself while walking off.

Barbara was shocked by his eagerness for the nurse to leave, but she looked down to her waffles, toast, and bacon. She tried picking up her fork but the hand she mostly did it with was still attached to the machine.

"Oh dear…." She said in defeat still looking at her breakfast food.

"What's wrong?" Randy said getting his eyes off the window view.

"I can't eat with one of my hands still attached."

"Try eating with the other one."

"No I need both hands to eat…guess food is out of the option."

"You need some help?" he said sitting back next to her closer than before.

"You know what never mind I think I can do it by myself." She said with her cheeks reddening by the thought Randal feeling her like a husband taking care of his sicken wife.

"Barbara come on I'm a father for peace sake I done this before." he said softly grabbing the eating tools of a fork and knife. He slowly cutted a peace of the waffle and stabbed the top with the fork. He brought it to her lips close enough for her to eat it.

She looked him in the eyes surprised of how caring and affectionate he was; okay she definably saw this side of him.

"Come on you need to eat." He responded softly finally she toke a bite of the waffle piece. He did the same the same steps again for until her entire place of waffles was cleaned. He brought the finally waffle piece this time it had more syrup then last time. He brought it way to close to her cheek and as she ate the piece a drip of syrup landed on her cheek.

Barbara noticed this and put the toast back on the plate to clean her cheek with a napkin. But her hand was simply cupped by Randal while his other hand lifted her bottom chin as he brought his head to hers slowly and softly licking the maple syrup off her cheek.

The brunette's eyes were widen by this show of caring and passion, but why was he doing this now?

But before she could ask when Nicholas and Leati Joesph who was known as Roman Reigns in the wrestling world.

"Hey Barb sorry I left yesterday...I had to go somewhere. But I brought you some clothes and your phone with the charger and..." Nicholas said stopping his sentence when he saw how close Randy was.

"And he says he can control himself." Nick said with a smart remark.

"Hey Randal." Roman said behind Nicholas but moved to the left.

"Hey Romans, Dolph" he said getting up from the bed.

"I thought you would be gone by now."

"Well I was just leaving have to get packing too. I'll see you later Barbara." he said getting his jacket and walking out of the room.

"What was his problem?" Roman said taking a seat on the couch

"Don't worry he's just busy that's all. So hows it going?" she said

"Everything good actually I brought you your clothes from the hotel a few layers and I got your phone too." He said setting them up on the table next to her and sitting down next to Roman.

"Aw thanks Nick really appropriate it." she said reaching for it.

"Great now were is the bathroom I've been holding it for 3 hours." the bleach blond said before Barbara pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks" he said getting up leaving Roman and Barbara alone.

Joesph smiled at the brunette which got Barbara confused.

"What?" she said

"I know why Randal was all up on you like that."

"Its not anything like you were thinking he was just helping me with eating my food that's all." she pouted

"Then why was he licking maple syrup off your cheek?"

"Why are you people spying on me while I'm with someone!?"

"Why are you blushing when someone talks about him?"

"Why do I feel like your were starring at Nicholas's dairy area as he was walking to the bathroom?" She screamed at him with his eyes widen at that thought.

"Shut up!" the Samoan Shield yelled with his cheeks red trying to clam himself when he heard the bathroom door slam with Dolph walking out the bathroom.

"Shut up about what?" the bleach blond said adjusting his belt.

"Nothing" they both said with Nick looking between them confused but shrugged it off.

After a couple of hours of talking Nicholas seemed to have fallen asleep onto his head on Joesph's chest while one arm was wrapped around his torso.

"He seems to be sleepy" Joesph said adjusting himself so Dolph could be more comfortable.

"You guys should go, you guys may be need for Smackdown" Barbara said

"Are you sure your gonna be okay because we may not be able to visit you for at least 2 days." he said holding Dolph's head

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine you guys should go." she said laying down. While Joesph wrapped his arm around Nicholas's shoulders while his arm was around his shoulders.

"Goodnight Barb." he said walking out

"Night..." she said finally closing her eyes.

* * *

**Review!**

**I was suppose to give a chapter yesterday to get back on ****schedule but I didn't Sorry! :(**

**But anyways thank you JohnCenaRkoFanForver, Real Life Writing for the reviews. I'll post the next chapter after Smackdown!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Friday Night Smackdown_

Barbara was still in her hospital bed looking up at the flat TV screen that seemed to be able to get great connection cable. She of course would be staying in the hospital for a couple of days but the good news is she would be able to get herself back into the ring. Hopefully she will be coming back full recovery no problems with her head what so ever. But other than her head everything seemed to be playing out smoothly, Nicholas called a few times to check on her like any normal big brother, the doctors said she was make a fast recovery and may even be free to go sooner than later.

Barbara looked up at the TV screen seeing Paige locking in her finisher Scorpion Lock onto the Lithuanian Aksana. There was something about this girl that seemed to cheer the crowd the way she never did. Was it her scream, her theme songs, maybe it was her accent, maybe she was like a British version of Trish Stratus.

But there was something about her she just couldn't put her finger on it. She drawn her attention from the TV screen to get her phone from the nightstand table near the bed. She wanted to check out the comments from YouTube of the matches she been in from her time in the WWE so far.

She first checked out the video of her tag team match with Summer Rae and Aksana, she scrolled down to the comments of the video. Not much about her a few saying how sexy, hot she was. But finally came into a stop when she read a comment saying how painful the finisher looked on Brie probably the reason why she wasn't in the battle royal.

Her attention was taken away from her phone when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said powering off her device. The wood frame door opened widely as she saw Randy and his daughter Alanna holding his hand. Her hair was in a pony tail, she wore a pink shirt, leggings, a ballet skirt wore by little girls, and high top trainers in kids size. She had a head band with fake Easter rabbit ears and face paint that made her look like a rabbit.

"Hey" he said taking a seat on the couch with Alanna on his lap.

"Hey, hey Alanna" Barbara said.

"Hi!" the little girl yelled more than expected.

"What are you doing here Randal I thought you be at Smackdown?"

"I got the night off and I wanted to see you plus Alanna's mom didn't get a babysitter so I thought I would bring her here to see you. Plus I told her about you being in the hospital and she made you something in school today." he said as Alanna gotoff his lap and head tores Barbara giving her a Easter get well card colored with crayons.

"Aww thank you Alanna!" she said unfolding the card seeing a divas championship drawing drawed kid style.

"Your Welcome." she said smiling showing off her pinch able cheeks.

"Do you want desert sweetie catering keeps giving me this treats I don't eat them." she said handing one to the little girl who ate it.

"So hows it going for you?" she asked Randal.

"Everything good actually Samantha finally thought of letting me bring Alanna on the road with me since its her spring break. How about you?"

"I'm stuck here until towmarrow so I can finally be free doctors say may head is recovering fast then before." she smiled after.

"About that look...I'm sorry I-" he started getting cut off.

"Randal really its okay I'm getting back on my feet that's all that matters" she said proudly with Randy smiling after.

"Excuse me Ms Blank its time for your shower." a man nurse said with a towel.

Barbara looked terrified she didn't want another shower with this pervert starring at her.

"Oh I see you have a friend I'll just leave them here then." he said placing the towel down. "The soap shampoo is in the shower." he said walking off

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just some pervert trying to see me naked again, I really don't know why they hired him but anyways thanks for scaring him off I can finally brush myself without him starring." she said trying to get out of the bed.

"Maybe you need some help." he said getting up the couch letting her put pressure on him for her to walk better.

He was standing outside the shower door his back turned since Barbara was starting to take off her layers of clothes.

"Ow!"

"Something wrong?" he said as he turned around quickly turning back when he saw her coming off from behind.

"Nothing just the bandages on my head keep pulling my hair."

10 minutes later she finally came out of the shower with water dripping from her head and her hospital rob on. She adjusted herself in her bed seeing Alanna asleep on the couch.

"Randal?"

"Yeah?" he said

"If you want Alanna can sleep on the bed with me she seems comfortable on the couch."

"If you don't mind..."

"I don't really she can sleep here."

"Thanks" he said picking up the sleepy princess laying her down Barbara on the hospital bed.

"Good night Barbara." he said laying down on the couch

"Night"

* * *

**Review!**

**And I need to get back on my ****schedule of writing a chapter a day!**


	13. Chapter 13

Barbara was in the divas locker room cutting the remaining bandages on the back of her scalp. She was finally cleared quickly then expected to be but that didn't bug her. She was grateful that Randal insisted on driving her here to the arena but he quickly disappeared after she got off his car, maybe he had a segment to do with Triple H.

She was finally done turning her head to the TV screen seeing the Evolution having there in ring segment bragging about their accomplishments, and the promo with them partying having random girls give them nasty lap dances. Finally Batista's promo was cut with the Shield members coming down the ring. Evolution members quickly exited the ring once they came into the ring, maybe they weren't in the mood to fight since they weren't in their ring gear. Whatever the reason the the segment continued as locker members entered the arena lining up behind Evolution.

"They seem really determined." she mumbled to herself as it continued. The segment finally ended maybe I should get my ring gear Barbara said. If she heard right there was gonna be a chance for her to wrestle Paige or maybe Brie, the official Mrs. Bryan was in her ring gear so maybe she would a chance against her.

* * *

She walked out of the changing room with the attire she wore at the Main Event battle royal this time the attire was completely white the jacket too and the bunny logo was black this time. She walked down the hallway adjusting her hood feeling the soft comfortable fabric. She looked to her left seeing the members of Evolution having a insist conversation she looked around them seeing the cameras weren't on so they weren't acting. Randal looked up from Batista and Triple H seeing her starting to walking off.

He smiled by her shyness and called her name quickly making Batista and Triple H look in his same direction. The King of Kings called her name this time loud and clear. Barbara stopped herself from walking, turning her head and body to them heading in their direction.

"Hi..." she said softly rubbing her arm.

"There you I've been meaning to talk to you Randal told me about you recovering from the head injury so I was thinking of giving you a match against Divas Champion Paige."

"Wow really thank you I really appropriate it!" she said with a smile

"Your welcome its good to see you fully recovered see you out there." he said turning his attention back to his partners. With Barbara walking off to the gorilla position.

* * *

Paige made her entrance with her theme song "Stars in the Night" booming in the squared circle. The crowd went wild seeing their New Divas Champion in glory. JBL, Micheal Cole, and Jerry "The King" Lawler did there usual comments on Paige how the other divas see her championship as luck.

Finally it was Barbara's chance to make her entrance in the ring. Her new theme song "Drag you down" played as she stepped foot onto the stage.

"And introducing her opponent from Jacksonville Florida Kelly Kelly!" Lillian Garcia announced walking out of the ring for the competitors to have more space.

"You know I gotta say Kelly has been on a impressive role lately." Micheal said

"Oh please that's because she got lucky." JBL said he was always gonna kill the mood.

"Role or not the main thing is when God invented Lucifer he was thinking about Kelly Kelly"

"Kelly as main other divas competed in the number ones contender battle royal for the Divas Championship, Tamina of course won it, but look at this nasty fall Kelly toke." Micheal said with the tron screen showing the part of the match when Barbara's scalp hitting the apron.

"Oh what a nasty fall for her" JBL said.

The main camera was on Barbara with her jacket off and her hands on her hips.

_Ding Ding_

The two divas circled around on opposite sides of the rings, like any other competitors. Paige slowly walked to the center of the ring with her hand extended to shake.

"Wow some sportsmanship seen here." Jerry said.

Barbara was confused at first but shook her hand anyway. The two had their eyes locked on each other soon Paige try to connect with a boot to the stomach but at the last second Barbara grabbed her leg.

Now Paige was jumping on one leg which Barbara was holding the other with a smirk on her face. The brunette delivered a elbow to the knee of the leg she was holding. Paige slowly walked to the ropes she was closest to with her hand on the knee Barbara hit.

Barbara was about to grab her by the hair but the Diva of Tomorrow elbow her in the nose causing her to back up. Before she could get her focus back she felt Paige clothesline her to the floor. Barbara's arm was grabbed by her pulling her up and slammed down again by a clothesline, this happened at least 3 times.

As Barbara was being pulled up again for another she blocked Paige's attack pulling her to the ropes. As she expected Paige was running up to her throwing both of her feet at her for a drop kick, but at the last second the brunette grabbed her but the legs this time both of them which cause Paige to hit the mat with the back of her head and body.

Finally Barbara got her heel control moment she lifted Paige by the legs placing her onto her shoulder her torso on the shoulder of the brunette.

"Kelly showing off her strength!" Jerry said.

With Paige on lifted on her shoulder Barbara quickly slammed her to the nearest corner of the ring. She then repeatedly stabbed the NXT Women's Champion in the torso with her shoulder.

"1 2 3 come on Kelly get off her or else." the ref said trying to get between them.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she said pissed off taking her attention off of Paige.

Before she could turn around she felt her scalp being hit by the elbow of Paige. She turned around getting a figure four punch on the head this time she wasn't gonna fall on the mat. She delivered a figure four punch to Paige as well. The two continued hitting each other on the head with punches as always as Paige tries to sent in the final blow Barbara grabbed at the last second meaning as Paige was about to sent another figure four punch Barbara grabbed her arm at the last second.

The former Divas Champion twisted the current Champion's arm. She then twisted over her head 180 degrees with enough force slamming her down facing the mat known as a arm wringer.

Barbara now had Paige on the mat bending her arm in a hammerlock submission. Paige struggled trying to get to the bottom ropes to brake this hold. Every second the British Champion got closer to the white bottom string rope. Before her free hand could brake this hold Barbara grabbed it wrapping it around her neck. So Paige was no in just a hammerlock, but a single cross arm neck submission. two submissions at the same time.

"Look at this hold, Paige has to get out or tap out." JBL said

"Kelly damaging the head, neck, and arm all at the same time." Micheal Cole said

"Paige just needs to reach the bottom rope, but by the look of this Kelly seems to be teasing Paige making her directly look at the ropes not being able to touch it." The King said.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The Diva of Tomorrow screamed in pain of the double hold.

"Come on Paige, you wanna be Champion you gotta fight like one!" Barbara said mocking her.

"You hear that everybody your Champion can't take it like it is!" she said again.

The arena quickly started chanting Paige's name louder and louder the more they scream the more Paige raised up from the mat getting lose enough for her to get her arm around her neck off, yet she was still in the hammerlock.

Paige now 50% in control used her free arm elbow the brunette behind her finally getting out of the lock. Yet she still had her hand grabbing her arm.

Paige now clotheslining Barbara and forcing her back up 3 times before throwing her to the ropes.

As the former champion came up running to her she sent a running side kick to the torso dropping her to the mat her back facing the mat.

This was a perfect opening for her, her opponent away from the ropes perfectly ready for the scorpion lock one of the most painful submissions.

Paige did her signature scream grabbing her by the legs force ably wrapping them around one of hers. She turned the brunette around her chest facing the mat and finally hooking her arms in a Chicken wing arm hold.

"Scorpion Lock! Scorpion Lock! Paige has locked it in will Kelly tap out!" Micheal Cole screamed out.

"This is one of the most painful holds I've seen its not looking pretty for Kelly here" JBL said.

Barbara was screaming in pain her entire spine was bending uncomfortably, though she didn't though about it but her legs were hurting a little as well. But one thing she knows well is she been in many submissions and she never tapped out, this wasn't gonna be the first. The hold was lasting longer then a minute she wasn't giving up at all at this point.

"Talk to me do you wanna give up?" the Ref said keeled down next to them.

"NO NO NO!" she scream repeatedly

"This is the longest anyone has refused to tap out"

"Tap Kelly, tap!" Paige screamed at the girl in pain. Barbara struggled trying to unhook the arm Chicken Hold. She slowly slipped on of her arms using it to elbow Paige in the eye. Paige release the chicken hold yet Barbara's arms were still hooked around Paige's legs, with Paige distracted Barbara unhooked her legs kicking Paige in the side of her head, the side of her footer hitting it.

"Kelly got out! Kelly got out!" Jerry said

"But still the damage is done" Micheal said.

The two divas struggled getting back to their feet Paige's hand on her head, while Barbara had hers on her back. Both of them used the ropes to their advantage to get back on their feet. They both succeeded giving each other a glare still in pain they ran to each other in full speed Barbara locked in a Titl-A-Whirl Head scissors. She was completely spinning around screaming in furry.

"round and round she goes, where ever she stops nobody noes!" Jerry said.

Barbara landed on her feet with a face interlock locked on Paige. Just like last time she dropped down on her chest driving her opponents head down, top of the head first.

"What a move, What a move!" Jerry screamed

She rolled up Paige for the pin "1..2..3!" the crowed screamed.

"Winner of this match by pinfall Kelly Kelly!" Lillian said as the theme song "Drag you down" played.

This was unexpected for the crowd and Barbara she just pinned the Divas Champion maybe a chance for the Divas Title.

Barbara exited the ring with her rock and roll signs up, slapping the few hands of the crowd. While Paige was on the middle of the white mat as the ref gave her the title.

* * *

Barbara was talking with Nicholas in the infirmary she was on the physician bed as Nicholas was still in his street clothes.

"That match still looked intense you know" the bleach blond said.

"I know but I still managed." she said smiling.

WWE Backstage cameras came into the infirmary unannounced but walked in anyway.

"Excuse me Kelly, Kelly how did it feel going up against Divas Champion Paige?" The camera man said with a close up of her.

"Um yeah the submission she did was painful, it toke me some time to try and get out there but I did."

"Do you feel like you deserve a championship title shot at some point?"

"Well I did pin her fair and square, so I should get one in the near future, but not right now since Tamina his the rightful number one contender." she said smiling

* * *

The WWE Backstage cameras came across Paige who had her title slugged in her shoulder.

"Paige how do you feel about your match against Former Divas Champion Kelly Kelly?"

"I'm quite shocked to be honest I thought the Scorpion Lock would finish her off, I mean I won some of my best matches with that move. But I'll be honest if I couldn't make Kelly tap out this time then she may be a threat to my title if its ever on the line when I'm against her." she said in her British accent.

"Which submission seemed more painful looking yours or Kelly's double submission?"

"Well mine always seemed painful but Kelly did a double submission so I gotta say Kelly's."

"Thank you Paige for commenting." the camera said shutting the device off.

* * *

Barbara waved Nicholas off as he exited the infirmary room getting his suitcases for his next destination. She closed her eyes waiting for the physicians to come so they she can start packing for her next destination.

As she dowsed off she heard the door open and close, maybe it was a physician coming to give her a check up.

"So am I fully cleared or what doc?"

"Well I don't know for sure but with your permission I may be able to check you back, you were in a nasty hold in that match." he said in a husky tone which seemed to sound familiar. He placed his palm on her thigh slowly stroking it romantically, Barbara enjoyed the romantic touch be was snapped out of her fantasy when she remembered she was at work.

She opened one of her eyes seeing Randy still in his attire from his segment with Evolution. "Dude seriously stop this is a little creepy." she said calmly.

"Alright, Alright." he said taking his hand off.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you after you match." he said with a smirk

"Aw thanks, why isn't Alanna here?"

"I sent her back to Samantha she's gonna start school so..."

"Oh to bad she couldn't stay for RAW."

"Yeah, so anyway I've been meaning to ask you since Vince and Triple H decided to make me and Batista travel in a bus again would you travel with us?"

"What?"

"Would you travel with me and Batista?"

"I don't know Randal it would feel weird being the only girl, plus isn't the bus made for Evolution members only."

"No, Triple H won't be there since he doesn't want to travel with us anymore, and Batista is gonna bring his girlfriend."

"But what if we have different traveling schedules I'm not involved with anything in Evolution."

"Please" he moaned leaning closer to her. "You Triple H changed your schedule so you can join us please!"

"Alright, alright I'll join." she said giggling by his determination.

"Yay!" he spoke in a kid like tone.

* * *

**Review!**

**I seriously need to get back on schedule :(**

**Thank you JohnCenaRkoFanForever for the review and don't worry they will have a child...a some point**


	14. Chapter 14

Barbara slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone hot morning breath pressing on her face more and more the second. Maybe it was an air vent she was lying to close too; maybe it was a little heat wave hitting her?

But it was nether the above her eyes was completely opened seeing Randal nothing but in briefs, breathing heavily with a silly smile on his face.

"Randy…." She moaned out moving the blanket above her head for more shut eye.

"Wakie wakie Barbara…" he smirked placing his hands on her stomach and abdomen jiggling her playfully.

"I don't wanna!" she moaned out again "and can you please but some clothes on I can still feel you only with briefs it's a little uncomfortable for me" she continued with the blanket cover still over her head.

"Oh you turned on a little aren't you?" he said with his tone changing to silly to horny.

"I never said that."

Randal still had the kinky smile on his face; he quickly got on top of the brunette crawling under the blanket covers with her. His exposed coming in contact with hers, feeling the soft skin of her bust touching his muscular pecs.

"Black laced Barbara, you know blacks my favorite color…." He said

"Randy! Get off me" she giggled at his enthusiasm

"Why? You're always on top! Why I can't be for a change." He said as he kept flickering at her lace pantie.

"Randal seriously it's getting stuffy in here." She said turning to push him off.

"Yeah maybe not I'm getting comfortable." He said lowering down more closer to her.

As they continued there suffocating argument Batista was also while awake with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Jessica, him in his black briefs as well. They gave each other confused expressions with all the PDA happening in front of them.

"Yo Randal?" the Animal said trying to get the not only Apex Predator's attention.

"What time is it?" Jessica said rubbing her head.

"5am" Randy said still under the covers with Barbara.

"Oh now you notice us!" Batista said.

"Yep" Randal said lifting the covers off of him and the brunette under her. He got of the couch and went back into his room of the road bus.

The animal looked between him and Barbara weird out of what was happening between them, he shrugged it off and walking to him room to change; leaving the girls still in their sleeping attire.

"That was something..." Jessica said taking a seat on the opposite couch as Barbara sat up pulling away from the covers.

"Yeah..." Barbara responded "Is it really 5am?"

"Yeah it really is." Jessica said getting up walking to Batista's room to change as well.

"Oh one more thing." she said at the doorway getting Barbara's attention again.

"Next time keep it his room."

"What he came over to me!"

"Don't care just handle it in his room."

* * *

**Review! Sorry its short I really gotta start making these earlier :P**

**Also I couldn't think of a name for Batista's girlfriend so I just gave her mine so she was also that bartender in 2011, or she's just me either way!**

**Thank you JohnCenaRkoFanForever for the reviews! And I also made a another story called Lorde Ribs!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Thursday RAW house Show._

The tour bus finally came to a stop it was in Oklahoma Tornado. Though the road bus toke an entire day, they still made to the house RAW show. Barbara slowly applied her shade glasses as she stepped out of the bus with her book bag slugged on her shoulder. Since she didn't get enough sleep from Randy's enthusiasm she still seemed a little sleepy.

It was now 2pm in the afternoon then sun was shining bright as Randal, Batista and Jessica came out of the bus with their bags. Batista looked up head seeing the brunette with her head down while her hair was in a straight pony tail. The animal looked to his side seeing Randal with his earphones on looking straight at Barbara. He nudged his shoulder getting his Evolution partner's attention.

"What?" Randal said unplugging his earphone.

Batista pointed at the former Divas Champion who didn't seem to be in a good mood. "Aren't you gonna say something to her?" he said pointing to her again.

"What I didn't do anything to her this time." He said with a denial.

"You woke her up at 5am! I think we already know you have something to say."

"What she didn't seem to mind plus, she was already waking up."

"If you wanted to get on top of her maybe you should have let her sleep in your room instead of letting her sleep on the couch." Batista suggested as they continued walking.

"No do you know how much of a predator I would sound if I ask her to sleep in the same bed with me."

"You interrupted her sleep and got on top of her 90% naked I think you're passed on being a predator." Batista said with his eyebrows raised taking off his glasses.

"Are you guys gonna continue bickering or your gonna come along or what?" Jessica said with Barbara already entering the building.

* * *

This is Barbara's first house show since she game back, though it wasn't going to be televised, well not by the WWE Camera crew but sometimes the matches are upload on YouTube from the WWE fans.

Today she was gonna be facing The Bella twins & Eva Marie with her team members of Layla, and Tamina. It would be nice to team up with Layla again she and her have many years of history together, they had their very first match against each other. But today they were on the same team with the Number One's Contender for the Divas Championship Tamina.

Barbara was again given a new attire for her match it seemed like the seamstresses wouldn't make up their mind of what was she gonna wear. But this time Barbara was wearing the same black wrestling bra from the battle royal, this time she had sky blue jeans that were ripped at the thighs, and simple black boots. Her hands were by the wrists with the black tape going through her thumb and index finger. And as always she was given a mini jacket with a attachable hood.

"Well, well if it isn't Barbie Jean Blank." Eva said standing behind her with her usual red attire.

The brunette turned around from the mirror glaring at the red head who seem to be having a smirk on her face.

"Oh hey Eva how's it going?" she said placing the hood on her head.

"Listen I know you and I haven't known each other for that long but as Nattie said to Summer stay away from my face."

"Why?" she asked knowing something was up.

"You don't need to know I just would really appropriate if you stayed away from my face." The red head said again.

"I still don't get it, you know in wrestling almost everyone aims for the face, and your telling me I can't?"

"Yes exactly." she responded walking off leaving Barbara confused of the red head's request.

* * *

The Bella Twins and Eva Marie made their usual entrances as the twins's theme song played.

Finally Layla, Tamina & Kelly Kelly walked out to the ring as the Warrior Princess's theme song played.

"And introducing their opponents the team of Layla, Kelly Kelly and Tamina!" the male announcer said. Tamina did her death defining stare to the crowd and their opponents, Layla did her new walk with a hand on her hip with her other stroking her own hair. As Barbara's favorite part she slapped the few hands of the WWE kids sitting in the front she can feel Eva Marie giving her a nasty little glare which brought her a little warm fuzzy feeling being able to piss someone off on purpose.

Tamina and Layla were finally in the ring Barbara toke off her jacket giving it to a little fan girl in a RKO shirt quickly getting in the ring.

_Ding Ding_

The bell has run and Layla was the first to start on their team while Nikki started on the other. Both divas circled around as always preparing for their running attacks giving each other a glare. It wasn't long before the ran at each other in full speed Nikki slammed Layla to the mat with a clothesline getting in control. She lifted the British dancer by the hair giving a normally painful figure four locking in a side head lock after.

"Come on Nikki!" Mrs Bryan screamed to her elder sister as Kelly cheered on Layla.

The last Women's Champion the repeatedly elbowed the current legal Bella twin in the abdomen finally getting lose enough to push her to the other side of the ropes. Nichole was now running with more speed then before to Layla who locked the Bella twin in a drop toe hold slamming her face onto the mat.

This gave Layla the opening she didn't need but toke anyway she quickly moved to her corner tagging in her former Extreme Expose dance partner.

Though Barbara was confused by this early tag by Layla who seemed to have things under control she got inside the ring anyway making her way in front of Nichole who was crawling over to her team to get a tag.

Kelly grabbed her by the head sitting her up, her knees on the mat and her upper body vertically up. The girl holding the Bella twin's hair hit her mouth with a fierce knee to the jaw.

Kelly looked behind her seeing Eva and Brie wanting to get a tag to Nikki, she delivered a elbow to the eye to both of them though they didn't get knocked off the apron. The in ring brunette turned her attention back to Nikki who was fully up and ready. She ran up to her turning to send a Titl-a-Whirl hurricanrana.

But sadly came empty when she was locked in with a face interlock her head being slammed to Nichole's knee, which gave Nichole her opening.

Kelly was holding her head as she was starting to get up seeing Nikki tagging in Eva Marie.

_"I would __appropriate if you stay away from my face."_ The quote played in her head as she finally got up earning a fierce slap from Jessica Rabbit.

Before she could regain her focus she was forced into a side head lock. The red head didn't anything she just applied more pressure to the hold, was that it? She was not gonna jobber for this girl and she sure as hell wasn't gonna start now.

Barbara placed both of her hands onto Eva's back with enough force she pushed the red head to the ropes, maybe trying to get some separation to attack. But was slammed down to the mat by a shoulder block from Jessica Rabbit.

She gave her usual blow kiss to her grounded opponent running to the ropes, which gave the legal brunette the sign to lay vertically for Eva to do her hand stand.

Seconds later Eva was upside down on the other side of Barbara hands on the mat with her feet up but this time Barbara swiped on of Eva's arms which made her land uncomfortably on her neck and back.

Hey she said don't aim for the face, but that didn't stop the brunette from doing that either way. Quickly Kelly got on her feet pulling Eva up by the back side of her red attire pulling the fabrics roughly. She was in no mood for games of how she was easily taken down.

She was now behind Eva wrapping the red head's arm around the back of her neck. She lifted Jessica Rabbit up with all her might, the red head's feet in the air and finally bringing her dairy area down onto her exposed kneed knee which is also known as a atomic drop.

Barbara pulled Eva up again setting her up for another attack. She lifted the red head onto her shoulder positioned in a front powerslam. Damn the bitch was heavy especially for Barbara but that didn't stop her she looked to team's corner and got the idea.

Eva Marie was still on the former Divas Champion shoulder as she ran to the top turnbuckle of her team's side. She used the top turnbuckle to her advantage as she repeatedly made it come in painful contact with Eva's top head. With one more stab she let Eva fall to the mat in pain of what just happened.

The red head slowly used the ropes to get up from the mat, she was completely on her feet but felt her waist being locked into a waist lock which was applied by Barbara herself.

Eva held onto the ropes trying not to let go but that didn't last long, she was lifted up in to a German Suplex. After going through all that Kelly felt herself getting weaker and weaker maybe it was a good chance to tag in Layla or Tamina she might need her energy in case one of the Bellas would get a hot tag.

Once again Eva was pulled by the hair and thrown into the wrong side of the corner of the ring. Her face was now being squished by a turnbuckle and Kelly's knee. The brunette extended her hand to her team getting a hand slap from Layla.

Since the tag Layla was in complete control applying her head lock submissions and her butt to the face bumps. This time as Eva was in the head lock submission she slowly elbowed Layla in the face managing to get her off her. Layla was now crawling to her team's side as Eva did the same, both wincing in pain even though Eva had more than Layla but still.

Finally the highlight of the match the hot tag was made. Tamina and Brie fulled with energy and ready to unleash it. But as it always will be the babyfaces unleash the most clotheslines after clothesline Tamina was dropped on her head but always kicked back up.

"Brie Mode" Mrs. Bryan said with a dropkick from the second turnbuckle. She seated her self on Tamina's abdomen lifting both of her legs for the pin.

It was on Kelly and Layla quickly rushed to the rescue of Tamina Layla felt herself tackled to the ground by Nikki, but at the last second Barbara superkicked the Mrs. Bryan to the jaw getting her off the Warrior Princess.

She looked up seeing Eva running to her with fury, before she could be grabbed she grabbed the red head by the back side of her red attire again throwing her like a battering rang to Nikki who got Layla out of the ring.

Soon after Eva and the former 6 day Divas Champion crashed rolling out of the ring. Barbara smirked at her clever quick thinking but felt her arm being pulled and turned around by Brie herself. She was now facing the divas she took the title away from but was kicked in the stomach, grabbed by the hair with force and slammed down onto the mat with authority face first.

Barbara lifted her body back after it came in contact with the mat, she held her nose falling backwards so Brianna can slide her under the ring.

Now the she was out of the way Mrs. Bryan could finish of Tamina for the win. She didn't know was was gonna happen next no diva does when their with Tamina in that ring. The very second she turned around she was superkicked in the jaw by the dangerous Warrior Princess and rolled up for the pin.

"Here are your winners by pinfall Layla, Kelly Kelly and Tamina." the Male announcer said as the former Exteme Expose members got into the ring Kelly was stilling holding her nose with her hand as her other hand was raised.

* * *

Finally her match was over she could rest up for her next bus tour with Randy and Batista. One thing was certain she did not take her hand off her nose after the Bella Buster. She kept looking down at the concrete ground that she didn't notice she passed Randy who was sitting on the steel crates in his ring gear.

"Oh what am I to good for you to talk to now that you won your match?" he said in a husky tone getting her attention.

"Randal sorry I didn't see you there, are you going out there with Batista?" she asked removing her hand.

"Sadly yes"

"Oh well be careful out there we don't want you getting hit in the crotch like last time."

"Oh ha ha" he said in a mocking tone.

"What? I'm just saying we don't want that seed of yours damaged maybe Alanna wants to be a big sister one day." she joked.

"We?" he said getting off the crate with his eyes raised.

"I mean you..." he heard from her as he walked up to her closer than before.

"Maybe we should check if its damaged or not." he whispered softly in her ear.

"Maybe I should damage it more if you don't back away." she whispered back.

"Okay, okay chill seriously can take a joke for once." he said walking off to the gorilla position.

"Randal?"

"Yeah." he said as he saw her grab his RKO shirt off the crate handing it to him.

"Oh right Thanks."

"Your Welcome." she said as he started walking off, but without him noticing she was getting another good view of his dairy area.

"Wow his ass is still flabby." Barbara mumbled.

* * *

**I always make these long during matches! gotta be descriptive! Anyways Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since Thursday the Evolution tour bus as being driving nonstop. Though on Friday night as the Smackdown roster was at Smackdown Live in Ricoh Coliseum Randal has the tour bus stop at his home town of ST Louis to pick up Alanna to spend some quality father and daughter time with her. Tomorrow was gonna be another Extreme Rules all Access Pass which was gonna be helped at Orlando Florida NXT house show. It was gonna be Barbara's first match against NXT competitors and she was excited more than ever.

Barbara was sitting on the couch in a summer strap white loose dress, and in black stiletto boots and her dark brown hair loose and banging, she was watching her matches from the pass week maybe there was a move she could repeat if it looked painful enough. Her curiously peeked wanting to see the comments again, seeing anything about her. Most comments about her said how she improved from the pass weeks which always brought a smile to her face.

Her attention from the wrestling videos was taken away when she saw little Alanna sitting on the couch next to her with a adorable pout.

"Hey sugar what's wrong?" she said placing her phone down.

"I'm bored auntie Barbie!" she winded

"Aw what's wrong did you bring a game, or anything?"

"No my DS 3D is dead and I forgot to charge it."

"Oh I'm sorry you wanna play a few games on my phone?"

"What games do you have Auntie Barbie?" she asked as the brunette gave her the pink case device.

"Do you like Uno?"

"Yeah I play it with my friends."

"Then here you can play with my phone." she said finally handing the little Orton her phone.

"Thanks Auntie." she said pressing the starting button of the game.

The little Orton got off the couch walking to her father's room to play in private. Alanna probably gonna be playing through out the entire time until the battery gave out Barbara crossed her arms together resting her head onto them wanting to get some shut eye for sometime or at least rest her head for sometime.

Slowly with no rush she closed her eyes for a few minutes trying to relax her aching headache. One minute later she felt her nose detecting a waif of caramel tea slowly opening her eyes.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you been acting, you hadn't drink anything for the entire day and you been rubbing her head more than usual." Randy said with a cup of the caramel tea under the nose of Barbara.

"Oh thanks Randal I really don't feel like myself." she said taking the cup.

"How did you know caramel tea was my favorite?" she asked taking a sip.

"I didn't I always drink caramel tea when I have headaches, its my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Alanna is playing with my phone in your to room."

"Yeah she's still upset about how I didn't charge her DS."

"Do you want me watch her while you busy in the Extreme Rules Access?"

"No its okay Jessica promised to watch her and your gonna go before me for your match." he said husky.

"Well okay then." she said taking another sip of her tea.

"Did you started feeling head pain when you first woke up?" Randal asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I went through the same thing last time, but I recovered faster."

"May I ask how?" she asked with another sip.

"Simple Tylenol I don't have them on me right now sadly."

"That's okay I should get some shut eye, thanks for tea." she said crossing her arms again resting her head on them.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been three straight days since left Extreme Rules Access on Sunday and today was the fourth day. She nether has, played on her phone, go to the gym with Randal and Batista or, have girl talk with Jessica. Turns out she wasn't need at Monday Night RAW in ST Louis, but at least she was able to wrestle Layla in that mixed tag team match she had with RVD against Layla and Fandango. Though she played a little role in her tag team loss when she attacked Layla with her new finisher right after the British Lots of Layla blind sighted RVD. Which means she earn her first lost since he return into the company, luckily it wasn't televised, Today she was stopping in Miami for a WWE Photo Shoot she was gonna have with the other divas.

Jessica and Batista suggested on going to a baseball game since they couldn't go yesterday since it was full blow raining but Randal had to work out, and Barbara had her photo shoot to finish before anything else. So Jessica it was turned into a date for Jessica and the Animal. "Hey where are you going? Randal asked with his gym clothes in his bag slugged on his shoulder, still in his street clothes.

"Vince assigned to a Photo Shoot with Paige, Eva and the Funkadatyles I got to be there it's my first one since." Barbara answered getting her snap back cap on.

"You wanna go alone or you want me to come?" Randal asked.

"You can come if you want too?"

"But do you want me to is what I'm asking."

"If I say I want you to come will you say you will."

"I don't know..." Randal smiled.

"Fine Randal will you come with me to the photo shoot?"

"Hmmm let me think first." he said lifting his hand up placing it under his chin.

"The exact same thing you do on the toilet, are you coming or not cause I can just go."

"Beg for me to go." Randy chuckled at the thought.

"NO!"

"Alright I'm coming."

* * *

Barbara was in the Photo shoot building along with the other divas getting into their extreme outfits. For them it was nothing to extreme just black outfits with a few spikes sticking out. But for Barbara's outfit it showed the definition of extreme. She had onto the same wrestling sports bra it was black making golden spikes sitting out from the breast cups all the way to the shoulder and back straps.

Each spike was coated in gold with its deadly points shining from the camera light they were all close to each other but were able to show some space to see the black background of the bra. She had on some light blue ripped jeans with an ankle spike bracelet on her thigh. She had on some golden spiky boots as well. One of her hands were completely bandaged all the way to the elbow. The officials for the divas clothing adjusted the spiky black snap back she had on her head, as they were finishing attaching the the steel wire choker necklace. The extreme part was the necklace was made from actual steel wire, the ones use on fence gates to cause damage to anyone who tries to claim over.

"Is the make up really necessary?" Barbara asked as the eyeliner was being applied.

"We have strict rules that say you have to look your best for the shoot." said the applier.

"Am I the only one?"

"No you and Eva but Vince said he sees you more as rule breaker then Eva Marie."

"That explains the delicate outfit."

"Yep anyways I'm done see you out there on set." the applier said walking off.

Hopefully this was all the extreme accessories Barbara was gonna get, it was getting difficult to breathe with the wire choker, and she felt her arm falling asleep with the amount of bandages she had wrapped on one of her arms.

"Forgetting something?" Randy said at the doorway behind Barbara with a steel chain with a locket that seemed to be the same waist size as hers.

"You got to be kidding me every time I take a breathe of air I can feel my neck getting a cut but the necklace I have a feeling Vince hates me." Barbara said holding her breathe trying to keep her throat coming in contact with the wire.

"I think your over reacting, come on you only have a few minutes before your needed on set." he said kneeling down and attaching the steel chain belt around her waist locking it in with the locket.

"Do you think the bra is showing a little to much of my guns?" Barbara asked getting Randal to look up still kneeled down.

"No your tits aren't small there _really_ something"

"Hey! I didn't ask that." Barbara yelped crossing her arms right in front of her breasts.

"Sorry, sorry I mean there just fine, I'll be waiting for you outside when your ready." he said getting and running out of the room.

"Guess I'm not the only pervert." she mumbled to herself looking down at her bust. "It still surprises me that these aren't implanted."

* * *

The photo shoot went easy as a charm Randal was sitting on the side as he watched Barbara pose for every shot, she was a professional at this even though sometimes she hated to admit it. Some of the shots she took made her look extreme and seductive at the same time, she held the wooden ring wire bat close to her face as she licked the strong metal, hey this was a extreme photo shoot she could do anything as long as she looked scary. Every divas had to tag two or 3 shots with all or two props. Next prop for her was the steel chair, she folded it open the back part facing the camera as she took it seat facing the camera as well.

She did her signature rock and roll signs with her tongue sticking out raggedly. She then folded up the chair placing it on its heels with her standing behind it with a smile as the camera man toke another shot.

The steel chair was pulled away from her and was given a candle stick, she didn't know how she was suppose to pose with this but she just placed it in her mouth horizontally with the camera man taking another shot.

"I think your gonna need a new candle stick after that." Randal said out enough for the brunette the photographer to hear, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Hey just saying." responding to her glare.

Finally all the photos were taken and it was time for the next diva to pose behind the white back screen who happened to be Eva Marie.

"I'll wait for you outside." Randal said waiting outside of the changing room. Eva walked out of the changing sending a wink at Randal walking up to Barbara.

"Well I see you brought your new boyfriend along." Eva smirked.

"Randal is just a friend Eva, a very sweet one to be exact."

"Sweet enough to steal then." Eva smirked again.

"Don't even dare girl your married, and I thought Summer was gonna be the slut of the Total Divas cast member."

"You really think insulting my friend is a good idea?"

"No but I think shutting that mouth is a good idea, just because were not in the ring doesn't mean your safe from my hands ending up on your throat." Barbara spat back.

"Oh relax Barbie I'm not here to steal your catch, I'm just saying Vince has been suggesting me and Randal to do a storyline."

"Me and Randal did a storyline it didn't look good for my end."

"Maybe Vince wants to do the storyline with '**real'** women" Eva spat with her voice quoting the word real with Barbara just chuckling at Eva's response.

"Really I didn't know real women had obvious fake bags." Barbara pointing at Eva's chest.

"Excuse me for your information these are real as your ability to actually wrestle." Eva spat again.

"Really Eva I don't want things to get nasty between you and I, personally I think its pointless like you trying to show off what you got in ring, when you barley got a brain to think before you get your ass wh-" she stopped when she felt a fierce slap against the cheek from the red head.

"You really know how to get yourself into fucking problems..." Barbara said chuckling seeing Eva walking off with a stern face.

* * *

**Review sorry I skipped the Extreme Rules Access thing, and Monday Night RAW I didn't pose for those two days, but I can't think of a away for Randal to ask Kelly out!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Friday Night Smackdown in Kansas City May 2 2014**_

Evolution truck taking park of the arena garage. There was a chance that Evolution members could wrestle but it was highly doubt, since Randal and Batista were better known as RAW superstars and Barbara's main roster wasn't determined yet meaning she was still allowed to wrestle almost on any program. Brie was in her wrestling attire in ST Louis so maybe she would be doing a segmentation or match with her, hopefully doing something then waiting for Extreme Rules PPV to finish so she could get a shot at the title. She wasn't scheduled for NXT or Superstars hopefully the company had something for her to do.

Batista and Randal decided to take a night on the town with Triple H and Stephanie, something about a business meeting that had to be arranged very late at night. But Jessica accompanied Batista so Barbara was alone for the remainder of the night so it would be a good chance to see Nicholas. She has been talking to him through phone for the past few weeks but not face to face since then.

Barbara was still in her t shirt, jeans, and boots outfit she was still unsure if she was given any assignment for the night but she wanted to make sure. She called the bleach blond's name getting him to turn around. He was in his usual attire getting ready for his match against Magneto AKA the self proclaim international savior.

"Oh thank god you're still alive and you're not pregnant with Randal's child." Nicholas said in relief.

"What the heck did you think would happen on the bus!?"

"I don't know Randal rapes you while Batista watches with desire." Nicholas guessed.

"Oh very funny, hey you don't seem me guessing that Roman is raping you when you two have a 'conversation' right." Barbara shot back.

"Hey he's actually a nice guy."

"Same thing I said to Eva."

"What happened?" Nicholas asked.

"I was doing the extreme divas photo shoot and she came up to bragging about how Triple H and Vince wanted her to do a storyline with Randal and that-"

"Just makes you rage that you can't spent camera time with your boo?"

"NO" Barbara spat.

"I only see Randal as a friend Dolph and he sees me as a friend too."

"Or more than a friend just think about it, you and him cross paths at least once a week you guys see each other even backstage, he can barely keep his hands to himself he was touching you even when you were in the hospital." Nicholas explained.

"So that just proves he's...don't you have a match against Damian!" Barbara snapped.

"Hey just saying, but anyway I'll see you tomorrow at the Smackdown House show."

"Wait I'm suppose to be on the house show tomorrow?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah he told me that you and the Evolution Members should be in West Virginia for the Smackdown House show."

"Why would Randal and Batista if they don't wrestle until Extreme Rules."

"Don't you remember the company always gives a preview before they do the real thing on PPV."

"Oh thanks, now hurry up you been standing around shirtless for almost 10 minutes and think Roman is starting ti take notice." Barbara said with a smirk remark.

"Screw you." Nicholas pouted.

* * *

"So remember Barbara you're gonna give Brie the sorry basket saying its from me because it has my name on the card. You act like you're sorry about what happened to Daniel but you're trying to contain your laughter cause you found it funny of how Daniel was brutally beat. But Brie sees the smirk on your face and she gets pissed off." Stephanie said with the basket in hand.

"As you wish Steph so I do a little smirk right and talk in a laughing tone?" The brunette asked the boss lady.

"Correct act like your trying to cheer her up but deeply laughing about it."Stephanie described

"Okay I can do it thanks Stephanie."

"Good luck out there." The former Women's Champion said.

_The Segment_

Brie was in the green room looking up at the flat screen TV seeing her husband making his promo to Kane himself. He spoke with authority and promise, the type of tone that tells you he means what he says and he's not backing down. The camera slowly pulled away from the flat screen TV towards Brie Bella who was sitting on the couch with her elder sister Nikki who was in a pink strapless dress as Brie was in ring attire. They seemed to have gotten on the same page since the week after Kelly's return match.

"You feeling alright Brie?" Nikki asked rubbing her sisters back to take her mind off of that assult by Kane onto Daniel.

"Yeah just don't wanna talk about it right now." Brie said to her elder sister in a soft tone.

And with that there was a knock on the door both twins got up from the couch Brie saying its open. The wooden door slowly creaked open as Barbara was came in sporting a loose black blouse dress, ankle platforms heels and her thin glasses and of course the sorry basket that had Stephanie McMahon written all over it. Barbara looked at the twins with a devious evil smile.

"Hey there girls its good to see you two again." She said in a Eve Torres Heel tone. She was basically playing as Eve Torres, brunette hair, assistant manager, ruthless skill in the ring, all she needed was to twirk and what do you get Eve Marie Torres.

"Kelly what are you doing here..." Brie asked in a getting pissed of tone.

"Nothing in particular I just came to say how sorry I feel for you and Daniel going through that pain with Kane and still pissed of at Stephanie but she really is sorry for what happened at Monday Night RAW, so she brought me here to give you a apology gift." Kelly finished handing Brie the sorry basket filled with candy, matching necklaces & bracelets, photo frames for used to hold baby photos anything else that represents family.

The crowed just booed at how Stephanie sented the present through Kelly. Brie noticed the over do smile on Kelly's face and she sure as hell questioned it.

"What's so funny?" Brie asked handing the basket to Nikki.

"Oh nothing it's just..." Kelly stopped to giggle. "Its just you really must have want Kane to chokeslam your husband if you really didn't make an effort to get out of the ring in the first place." Kelly stopped.

"I mean come on Brie, Kane came to the ring at least 3 times and you only made an effort to escape out at the last minute. And may I add how you escape, you kicked him in the face don't you think you could have done that the first time." Kelly said laughing at Brie obvious misfortunes.

"Kelly I think its obvious you said enough." Nikki said placing the basket down on the couch.

"Oh come on Nicole I can't be the only one that thinks this you saw how idiotic she made it loo-" she was stopped with a pain stinging slap to the cheek delivered from Brie.

"Get out you BITCH!" Brie spat using the same word she said at Stephaine, with the same crowd reaction fans applauding and rejoicing.

Barbara slowly turned her head from the direction of which she was slapped

"See it's that type of tone that gets you two twins into trouble, see Bre girls like you can get up and can _very_ easily be brought down." She said glaring at the twins before turning her heels and leaving.

* * *

"Well Brie has a few words to Kelly Kelly." Jerry Lawler said

"Who cares what Kelly said, she said somethings about Daniel Bryan that she knew she shouldn't be saying." JBL said.

"But what about that slap JBL what do you think?" Micheal asked the retire wrestler.

"I think Kelly got what was coming to her, she came up to them with that "Sorry Basket" from Stephanie, saying things that she shouldn't be saying." JBL explained in his point of view.

"Speaking of Kelly Kelly, folks you can now relive all the greatest moment of Kelly Kelly right now one the WWE Network, relive all of her matches from ECW her time in Extreme Expose with Layla and Brooke her first championship win, all that on the WWE Network." Michael Cole explained with his tablet.

"Oh I'm already on that past, present or future Kelly Kelly still manages to look good."

"Yeah she is King, right now as you can see King is reliving her rivalry with the Divas of Doom known as Beth and Natalya, her title defiance against Beth at SummerSlam and so much more."

_You can take a look but you can't touch  
you can dreaming it on the stars above  
_

_Something in yours let see right through you  
There's no Mystery what's on your mind._

Brie Bella came into the ring strucking her Bella Bomb poses with Nikki doing the same. "Introducing first from Scottsdale Arizona accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella, Brie Bella!" Lillian announced

The crowd went while the lovely twins slapped the hands of the WWE Fans on one side as the made their way to the ring. Brie was on the main apron using the bottom rope to her leverage to backflip into the ring. The Mrs. Bryan walked around the ring her hands spread apart and in the air representing that she was the only they should pain attention to.

It was finally Barbara turn she was in her usual attire with the jacket, but this time the sports wrestling bra was dark red and so were knee pads everything else was black as usual.

The fans calmed down as they waited for Brie's opponent

_It's biting, it's teething, it's teething I'm bleeding  
__It's calling, it's crawling, it's calling I'm falling  
_

_The perfect sound of middle ground  
Pull me under before I try to drag you down  
Some has to pull me under before I try to drag you, drag you, drag you down_

Barbara's theme song continued as walked onto the stage of the ring with a pleased smile on her face looking ahead seeing Brie pissed off while stretching her arms. The crowd went wild as another former champion came into the ring. She walked in a steady pace, her head up at the Bella Twin in the ring as she high fived a few kid fans.

"Look who's here mouth, coming here to say some other smart mouth remark." JBL said sounding like a hypocrite.

"Hey you gotta admit Kelly is right about this Brie did look like she could easily get out of the ring, you can't blame Kelly for thinking that." Michael said.

"We'll even if Kelly was right about Daniel she still has no business blasting it right Brie's face." JBL said.

Barbara was now in the ring taking off her jacket, while she was sending a smile to the Mrs. Bryan

_Ding Ding_

Both former champions circled around the ring sending that death glare to each other. Kelly and Brie at the same time applied front head locks. Barbara had her hands on each side of Brie's head scratching clawing through hair and flesh. She was immediately in control and she already knew her first move.

She lifted Brie completely up still holding her head throwing her to the other side of where she was standing.

"Come on Brie!" Nikki yelped as she was near the apron. Barbara sented a glare to the elder twin ready to kick her in the jaw, but simply yelled back at her "Shut up Nikki." the WWE fans in the front row could hear.

Brie quickly got back on her feet sending a clothesline to Kelly's direction dropping her down to the mat. Mrs. Bryan grabbed her by the hair trying to pull her up, the moment Barbara was on her feet still in Brie's hair hold, she instantly grabbed Brie by her hair and dropped down to her knees.

"And what a vicious jawbreaker by Kelly." Michael comminated.

Barbara was still on on her knees wagging her finger in a seductive tone earning a few boos from the WWE Fans, but she laugh at the the hate she was receiving. She grabbed and pull Brie by both of her arms forcing her to stand up.

The brunette delivered a power knee to the midsection making Brie kneel down but still standing up. Barbara sent a powerful blow to Brie's back making the Bella twin hit her knees on the mat.

"Kelly show some fierce attitude tonight." Jerry said. "I Love it!"

"Of course you would but look at Nikki, just isn't happy with Kelly's new behavior." JBL said.

Kelly placed her bottom footer onto the kneeled Bella twin's head, pulling her by the hair and driving her back down onto the mat with the extra force from her boot. She rolled Brie up for the pin hoping to end this quickly but sadly the twin kicked out at the count of 2.

"Come on Brie you can do it." Nikki yelled again

"Come on Brie you can do it" Kelly said in a mocking tone, kicking the back of the in ring Bella twin soon after.

"Okay now that's just plain mean on Kelly's part." JBL said sound a like a hypocrite yet again.

Barbara lifted Brie this time setting her up for a knee to the jaw to a kneeled opponent. But for Brie it wouldn't be happening she sent a figure for repeatedly making Kelly loose grip on her head every time. Brie was now on her feet with her opponent bending down holding her stomach with her arms. Brie sented a knee to Barbara's pained stomach quickly running to the ropes and running back to the brunette with a powerful clothesline, with extra force from the push of the ropes.

Brie quickly grabbed her by the arm pulling her up and throwing her to the ropes. Brie got into position as Kelly came running to her in full force, Mrs. Bryan threw both of her legs up slamming them to the other diva as she herself fell down landing on her side.

"What a dropkick to Kelly." Michael said.

"Serves her right." The retire wrestler started.

Brie lifted the flatted divas's leg up. "1..2..kickout before 3" said as Barbara jumped up from the pin hold.

Brie grabbed her by the head again preparing her for Brie Mode but was pushed into the ropes by the Kelly. Before Brie could get up from the ropes holding her up and strike the diva who to her divas title, she was struck in the midsection by a spinning kick courtesy of Barbara herself.

Brianna fell between the top and middle ropes landing on the floor on her head. Nikki saw this transaction and quickly made her way to her little sister as possible struggling to walk in the heels she was wearing.

"Brie come on you gotta get up." Nikki said kneeling down to her sister in pain.

"Come on Brie get back in or you're counted out." The ref said starting the count.

"Look how lovely this is a sister looking out for each other." JBL said.

Barbara quickly got out of the ring making the ref restart the count, she wasn't gonna wait for Brie to take her time and she sure as hell wasn't gonna win by a count out. She placed her hands on of Nikki's arms turning the Cena's girlfriend around and irish whipping her to the announcing table, making her fly across the border of the table making her drop a few things, and getting tangled with a few wires all when falling where Michael, Jerry, and JBL sit at.

"See stuff like that is uncalled for." JBL said again.

Brie was now full off and way passed pissed off she grabbed Barbara by the hair throwing and forcing her to go under the ring. Barbara quickly got on her feet seeing Brie on her knees looking at her fallen sister checking on her after she finishes off the brunette that assaulted her.

She turned her head but was still kneeled down, and was knocked out with a superkick to the jaw by Barbara herself.

"What a move by Kelly, I think Brie maybe knockout Jerry." Michael said.

"Who cares where the heck is my hat." JBL said looking through the rubble that was made at the commentary table.

Barbara lifted Brie up again, she wasn't in the mood for to finish of Brie with a simple snap driver, she came in a heel mood and she's leaving in a heel mood. She locked the Bella Twin in a the Reverse STO, jumping up and slamming her face onto the mat along with her back of course forehead first.

She was still in position she was as they both slammed down more than ready to finish this match, Kelly placed her far leg across Brie's neck, hooking her hands behind the Bella twin's neck, one of her arms passing over her own leg as the other arm went under before they hooked together. Barbara added her free leg over her hooked leg to ad more pressure on the neck. Finally Kelly pushed forwards with her hooked leg as the same time she pushed backwards with her hooked arms **(A\N: This move is called the Koji Clutch it looks very painful and CM punk applied it once before so I gave it to Kelly)**

Brie screamed in pain and horror as she felt entire head squeezing, aching, with blood rushing to her entire head making it red.

"Look at this girl she is brutally causing pain onto the Daniel's wife, and she doesn't even seem to care about it." JBL said disgusted.

Brie couldn't take this pain her neck was suffering from the strength of the leg and arms together, while at the same time she couldn't gasp for air. It was a hold only strong wrestlers like John Cena could get out of and she wasn't that strong yet. She had no choice she tapped her hand quickly onto the wrestling boot of Barbara's hooked legged begging for this to be released.

Barbara kept the hold for a few more moments giggling at the pain the Bella Twin was enduring because of her.

"For peace sake Kelly you made your point, you gonna suffocate the poor woman." JBL said not enjoying the view of this.

Daniel Bryan's theme song played to the squared circle as Daniel Bryan himself ran out to the ring struggling with the added weight of his neck brace.

Barbara quickly released this hold slipping out from the ring through the opposite side Daniel was coming through. The brunette giggled and smirked as she happily hopped to the ramp receiving glares from the married couple sending one back as well. She smiled at the lovely couple making a heart with her hands before her theme song filled the arena with its loud sound. Signalling for Barbara to walk out, making her do just that.

* * *

_WWE Backstage_

WWE Camera finally caught up with the brunette as the Camera came close to get a good view of her.

"Excuse me Kelly your reaction towards your match against Daniel Bryan's wife Brie Bella?"

Kelly's smile just grew wide. "Yes my reaction just like I said in the green room girls like Brie and get up and be brought down just as easily." she with her quote.

"WWE wants to know why that powerful submission hold that you did a double submission hold on Paige last Monday Night RAW, and impressive one tonight, is Kelly feeling she deserves a divas title shot?"

"Tamina is the one going to Extreme Rules to face off for the title I would love nothing more than to face Tamina, with or without the title. Paige seems as a threat to her title and I admit I'm honor that she thinks I have a chance of taking that belt back, but Paige, Tamina." Barbara said turning her head directly to the camera.

"It doesn't matter who comes out that PPV as Champion, but one thing is certain you guys are fighting over something that belongs to me...and I want it back." she said exiting the camera shot.

* * *

_WWE Backstage_

The camera man came up to the Bella Twins Nicole sitting on a steel chair and Brie on a steel crate holding and ice bag to her jaw.

"Brie, Nikki you girls took a nasty fall tonight what happened?"

"You wanna know what happen, you wanna know what freaking happened that brunette bimbo Kelly Kelly comes in unannounced and hands me a sorry basket from Stephanie thinking I actually accept it. And out of no where she tries to pin Daniel's condition on me do you know how rude that makes her sound." Brie spat.

"And what happened tonight?"

"Oh this is when it gets better she then assaults my sister knowing she's not even in the match and tries to squish my head like a pimple! But on thing is certain if she ever talks about Daniel like that again I'll be the one putting her down!" Brie finally said slapping the camera way from her and her sister.

* * *

**Review! Should I make the matches longer cause I feel like I only make them last a minute?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**May 3, 2014 Smackdown House show**_

Barbara took a simple breathe of air as she tried to collect her thoughts. She could scent the mixture of sweat and makeup products from the other divas she was in the ring with. It was the day after Friday Night Smackdown it was 2:00pm most house shows start early and Barbara was in her bunny logo attire it was dark blue this time the entire. She was standing on one side of the corner with Tamina on one side and Layla on the other.

She looked ahead seeing her team's opponent the team of Emma, Brie Bella, and Natalya. The bubbling Emma starting off for their team as Barbara was gonna start for hers. The brunette on the heel team slowly took another breathe this time closing her eyes then deeply before, taking in another scent of the makeup.

She prepared her hands spreading them apart as she did the same for her feet getting ready to apply a front head lock.

_Ding Ding_

The bell had rung and it was time the two legal divas slowly walked up to each other both of them getting ready to attack any moment. As expected the future Mrs. Santino did her Emmaloution dance her hands moving to the direction they were facing. Barbara giggled at this transaction, but quickly snapped back to her heel face sending a knee to Emma's stomach causing her to bend down.

The brunette quickly twisted her around over her head with enough force making Emma drop forward down to the mat her chest facing the mat. Barbara hooked the arm she had into a hammerlock around her wrestling boot that was closer to the bubbly diva. She quickly jumped back slamming her back to the mat causing the twisted elbow damage. Emma quickly gotten to her feet preparing and attack for the brunette, she delivered a figure four to her quickly, grabbing her arm to through her to the corner of the ring.

Barbara quickly sprung to the direction Emma pulled with enough force to slam her back to 3 vertically line up turn buckles. Barbara can already tell what Emma was trying to do her, trying to do her Dil-Emma wear down submission.

The brunette quickly looked up seeing Emma coming to her in full speed trying to send a clothesline to her head. At the last second Barbara delivered an elbow to the jaw knocking off the focus from Emma. The bubbling diva regained her focus only to be brought down by a double Axe chop.

Barbara pulled her by the head slamming her to the corner ring were Emma threw her before. Before the brunette could send another elbow to the jaw, the bubbly diva quickly sprung out of the way slipping between the middle and top ropes while hooking in Barbara's arms.

Emma was now half way done in locking in the Dil-Emma, the moment Barbara felt her legs being grabbed she quickly got one loose kicking the upside down Australian in the head, knocking her to the floor.

Barbara quickly slipped under the bottom rope grabbing and forcing Emma back in. As Barbara got in the ring herself her arm was quickly twisted into a wrist lock. Emma pulled her close to her team's corner getting a tag in from Brie Bella.

Now this was really gonna start something up, Brie quickly got in grabbing the twisted wrist pulling her to the center of the ring. Barbara felt as her hair was pulled and slammed her head down to the mat by the Mrs. Bryan.

Her leg was lifted for a pin, but quickly kicked out at the count of 1 by the ref.

Brie pulled the bombshell diva by the head trying to set her up for an Irish Whip but came up empty when the other diva grabbed her by the head falling to her knees. This caused Brie to stumble a little bit but not fall down to the mat. She rubbed her neck trying to get on her feet again as quickly as she could that transaction was cut short when Barbara implanted a fierce knee to Brie's stomach making the Bella twin fall on her knees.

Barbara moved behind the kneeled Bella her own back facing her teammates, the brunette grabbed one of Brie's arms with both of her hands placing the bottom of her footer onto her elbow and falling back.

The pressure of Barbara's back hitting the mat traveled all the way through the brunette's body to the bottom footer on Brie's elbow, causing it painful pressure.

She quickly got up her foot on the Bella Twin's hair making sure she wasn't going anywhere. She held her hand out getting a slap to it by Layla; the British Bombshell ruthlessly kicked the still lay down Bella Twin in the torso and the back as the ref started the count trying to signal Barbara to get onto the apron.

Barbara watched as her former Extreme Expose partner and rival delivering blows and kicks to the Mrs. Bryan. The British Bombshell through the Bella Twin to their corner slamming her head repeatdly on the turnbuckle. She extended her hand to her team members getting a tag from Barbara herself.

Barbara pulled Brie away from the corner locking a inter face lock, but not to finish her off with her new finisher. She rolled Brie down into a seating position. The brunette wrapped her around the front portion of Brie's neck while holding one of Brie's arms, locking in a dragon sleeper.

Natalya saw this from the other corner, she clapped her hands in enthusiasm to get the crowd behind her team.

She moved back and forwards on the apron she was on clapping her hands at a steady pace. WWE Fans joined more and more while Brie struggled and clawed trying to matrix her back to get on her feet.

Brie was now on her feet her back still bending backwards and Barbara on her feet as well still having the Dragon Sleeper locked in. The struggling Bella grabbed the brunette by one hand since her other was still locked in the submission hold. Brie quickly dropped down into a seating position bring down Barbara's head as well.

Barbara's head bobbed backed up her neck in pain causing her to release the hold. Brie got onto her feet again but was pulled back down by the hair, with her back slamming to a kneeled knee all causing by the brunette.

She quickly position herself above Brie's head placing her footer on Brie's hair again, grabbing her legs and lifting them above the Bella twin's head, it seemed to look like a Boston Crab Lock\Liontamer lock only with the extra hair pull. Barbara was still close to the ropes so she admittedly felt a tag on her back a few seconds after she applied the hold.

Layla came into the ring kicking the upside down Bella Twin in the midsection, causing the brunette to release the hold.

Minutes later Brie manages to get out of the surfboard stretch submission done by Layla giving a dropkick to the British Bombshell. Both legal divas struggle to get a tag to their team's for a hot tag. Both divas slapped the hands of a team member, it was now Natalya and Tamina coming in at full speed.

Natalya was on fire she did her usual clotheslines, suplex and double underhook suplex. She quickly lifted Tamina's leg for the pin.

The count was stopped as Layla delivered a double blow strike to Natalya's back. Layla cheered on how the match still continued because of her, she saw Emma running up to her in full speed.

At the last second Layla ducked down pulling the top rope down as well letting Emma fly out the ring. Layla taunted the Australian Diva on the floor but was just short when she was clothesline from behind by Brie Bella.

Barbara quickly entire the ring in full fury, as Brianna turned around she was already locked into a face lock hold. Barbara dropped down to her chest bring the Mrs. Bryan's head to hit the mat as always top of the head first. She quickly rolled the knocked out Bella through the bottom rope pushing her with enough force.

She slowly got up only to be sent down by a discus clothesline from the Hart Dynasty Natalya. Now the two legal divas were finally the only divas in the ring. Unbenounced to Natalya, Tamina was already on her feet and we all know what happens after that. The Dynasty beauty turned around earning a powerful superkick to the jaw. Natalya felt herself being rolled over for a cover and as the 3 numbers were counted Tamina's team members slowly got up themselves.

It was already clear that the heel team won the match, Barbara felt her arms being raised one by the ref and the other by Layla

* * *

**_May 4, 2014 Extreme Rules in East Rutherford, New _****_Jersey_**

It was the PPV after Wrestlemania and Extreme Rules was taking place in the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey Barbara was in the Evolution locker room with Randal, Batista and Jessica. Jessica was in her boyfriend's WWE Shop T shirt sitting on the couch watching Batista warm up. Barbara looked at the Animal's girlfriend recalling of what she said a few hours before they had to come to the Izod Center.

_It was around 3pm and Evolution were working in one part of the gym as Barbara was working with Paige and Tamina in practice ring. Jessica was sitting in the seat stanzas looking at the 3 girls talk and showing their new moves, she was a fan of wrestling and all but she would leaving the actual wrestling to her boyfriend. All three divas were in their gym exercise attires, their hairs kept short and their leggings kept tight._

_"So tell me again why it seems like a good idea to practice in the same ring." Saraya (Paige) said. crossing her arms._

_"Because you girls are going out there you have to give it your all, plus its a championship match you don't want to botch your matches now do you." Barbara responded._

_"The same way you botched yours." The Screen Queen said earning a smirk from Tamina._

_"Screw you then." Barbara spat. "But anyway you guys are going against each other in a few hours and you gotta make sure you know what the other person is gonna do next."_

_"So you want us to reverse each other's attacks why?"_

_"So the match won't end that easily and look boring." Barbara answered._

_"If you say so Barbie."_

_With that Barbara took a seat next to the Animal's girlfriend as the two competitors went to practice. "Well you seem to be in a good mood." Jessica said starting a conversation._

_"Well I why wouldn't I be, I'm here with you guys here in New Jersey getting to see my first PPV even though I'm not in it, but still why would I be." Barbara responded._

_"You can say that's the reason why but I think it's something more."_

_"What are you talking about girl?" Barbara asked noticing the smirk on Jessica's face._

_"You and Randal duh, I mean you guys have been spending the entire time together since we been on the bus, you two wouldn't give each other space since then." Jessica said._

_"So that doesn't imply anything that just means me and him are really good friends."_

_"Has anyone bothered you about you and Randy?" Jessica asked._

_"Yeah a few times why?"_

_"Just saying maybe you should start listening then dening__."_

"Barbara, wake up!" Randal yelped snapping the brunette away from her thoughts and shifting her head towards the guy.

"Sorry what were we talking about..." she asked.

"Nothing you just been staring at the ground and it was just plain creepy." Randal responded.

Soon after there was a knock on the door of the locker room "Randy, Batista Triple H wants you at the gorilla position now." and employer said.

"Well ladies we should be going we'll be back after our match." Batista said placing a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips before walking out.

"Soo..." Barbara said rubbing her arm uncomfortably at the awkward situation made by Batista and Jessica. Randal just stared down at the small brunette smiling at her sudden shyness. The taller man quickly wrapped his arms her petite waist and back placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll be back right after promise." he said softly.

Barbara cheeks grew red of this sudden affection but she finally gave in wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah...you should go Batista probably gonna scream if you don't, also I feel you sweat starting to crawl on me." Barbara said, as Randal chuckled at that comment , slowly pulling away from her and exiting the locker room.

Barbara turned around seeing a smirk on the Animal's girlfriend "What!" Barbara asked.

"Nothing, nothing I didn't say anything." Jessica smirked turning back to the TV screen.

Barbara looked at the folded steel chair Randal sat on before he left, she noticed he forgot his RKO T shirt again. She grabbed the shirt confused if she should put it back or go after Randal to give it back.

"Maybe you should put it on..." Jessica suggested.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't maybe just that's what I did with Batista when he forgot his shirt, I put it on next minute later he was giggling and chuckling behind me, I blushed next minute later he asked me out and the shirt wasn't the only thing that came off after that." Jessica smiled at the thought.

"Okay...I'm just, I'll put on the shirt." Barbara said slipping her entire upper body through the black men's size shirt. The shirt cover her entire shirt and hung above her thighs. She could already detect Randal's scent all over it, it was strong, musky with a hint of men's cologne around the neck part of the shirt.

"There now sit your ass back down here Evolution vs The Shield is starting." Jessica said before Barbara did just that.

* * *

**Review! Oh and I forgot to thank JohnCenaRKOFanforever for the idea of Randal asking Kelly out I'll probably do that later maybe in 3 months, yeah I might continue this story for a long time I said I was gonna be realistic and I am so this was probably be along story**


	20. Chapter 20

_**May 5, 2014 RAW from Times Union Center Albany, New York**_

It was 6pm in Albany, New York, it was a few hours before Monday Night RAW would start and the sun was starting to lower. Barbara slowly opened her eyes yawning in sorrow and sleep. She slowly sat up to look around the room, she doesn't remember being in this part of the tour bus. The entire room was gold, from the sheets of the beds to the tablets on the floor.

There was a mirror ceiling above Barbara's head and a mirror wall on one of the sides. She was still in Randal's T shirt she wore at Extreme Rules, hopefully she had something under. The door of the room slowly opened as with Randal walking in one hand on the handle of the door and the other holding a sports bag.

"Finally you're awake." Randal said placing the bag down.

"What happened at Extreme Rules?" the brunette asked rubbing her eyes.

"You feel asleep after the six tag team match, that's what Jessica told me."

"Oh right..." she responded noticing she was still in his T shirt.

"Jessica told you about that T shirt thing she had with Batista?" Randal asked.

"Yeah..." she said nodding while looking down. "You think this was an invasion of privacy?" Barbara asked getting out of the bed rubbing her neck still looking down.

"Nah it's okay you can keep the shirt if you want, just tell me next time when you want one." Randal said chuckling. "You should get up RAW is starting in a few hours." he said leaving and coming back with her street clothes. "Get yourself dressed and meet me and Batista in catering." he finally closed the door giving the privacy for the small diva.

* * *

"So wait are you gonna compete or not?" Saraya asked adjusting the divas title slugged on her shoulder.

"I don't know Paige I still have not idea, they only inform right after that time." Barbara responded as the two were sitting at one of the circular tables.

"Is Emma competing tonight?"

"I don't show she's been with Santino the entire month, WWE Creativity even made them travel in together."

"Why do you care aren't you traveling with Seth Rollins."

"What ever your implying Barbie there is nothing between me and Seth." She said in her British accent.

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just suggesting that you shouldn't be on Emma for traveling with a Superstar when your doing the same." Barbara suggested.

"Don't act like you aren't doing the same." Paige spat back.

"I'm not acting like I didn't I'm just saying."

"Fine...if you need me I'll be in the locker room, not getting harassed." The Scream Queen said getting up from her seat.

Before Barbara could turn around she already felt the presence of 3 guys taking a seat near the circular table. She could already tell one of them was Randal, she could scent his cologne and regular scent. She turned her head to the 3 men seeing Evolution themselves.

"Stephanie told me about your segmentation and match from Smackdown." Triple H said starting the conversation.

"Yep." was all she said.

"Me and Stephanie have been talking about your character and we considered it to be heel. But sadly that also comes with a purpose of not high fiving the WWE Fans, if you want to take that risk." The CEO explained.

"Aww boo that isn't fair, why does Randy and Batista get to say hi to the fans as heels and not me?"

"Randal and Batista are professional heels, they been doing this since 2004 so do you want to be a heel or not?"

"Can I at least act like a face and wrestle like a heel?"

"Well that could work too, but your gonna have to show a little sportsmen ship during you one-on-one matches." Triple H explained earning a little chuckle from both of his Evolution members.

"Fine...like I'm ever gonna have one anyway." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Okay well glad we got that covered, oh one more thing..." The Evolution member smirked just as Randal was hiding his.

"What?" she asked fearing of the response.

"Remember the pillow match you had a few years ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you'll something similar a Extreme pillows match, so blankets, pillows, stuffed animals and anything else involving sleepovers." Triple H said proudly.

"What's the bad part then..."

"Nothing you'll have a segment with Daniel and Brie, while you'll be in Randy's RKO T shirt." Triple H said getting up from his seat with Randal and Batista following him.

* * *

RAW was off the air of the moment and Barbara was in the her new wrestling pjs. It was a black RKO Shirt, black sleeping shorts with a RKO simple on the side of the waistline. Her hair was in same formation as it usually is, she had a snap back cap of course being an RKO cap. Her foot wear was the same has Aj but the laces were white and the long socks were up to her thighs, her hands were bandaged as well in same formation she started having them.

"So are you ready for the segmentation right?" Stephanie asked still in her attire when talking to Daniel and Brie. They were standing a few feet away from the doorway of the office the married couple were still at preparing to walk out. Brie's six pillow match was before Daniel's match and she was in her pjs attire that had Daniel's logo on her t shirt.

"Defiantly, her so when am I gonna be you know doing assistant segments, I've only been doing one since that 3-on-15 handicap match?" Barbara asked adjusting her cap.

"Soon actually but me and Hunter won't notify you just yet, we got many diva reviews from your segmentation with Brie, me and Hunter decided that your gonna have a small little rivalry with Brie, but at the same time your gonna be help me and Hunter and still going after the Divas title maybe even have a little friendship with Paige.

"So am I balancing four things at once?" Barbara asked confused.

"Yep."

"But what happens if Daniel tries to attack me or scare me of?"

"Don't worry that is taken care of."

"But can I at least know."

"No, Barbie after the match with Brie your suppose to look surprised, in other words you can't what happens after that match."

"If you say so Steph."

"Glad you under stand now come you only have a few seconds to get into place." Stephanie said walking out of the camera shot.

_The Segment_

Kelly was brushing Aksana shinny black hair. She was gonna pulling Aksana's hair into pig tails, she was half way done. "Ow Kelly not so hard, go soft." she whined in her Lithuanian accent.

"Sorry Aksana I'm trying, why did you ask me to help if your gonna keep whining." Kelly said placing the brush back on the table near the rectangular mirror. The Lithuanian had the same formation of Brie and Kelly's pjs attire, only Aksana's was completely back with her signature red kiss mark with a scripted A in the middle of the lips. She had white socks up to her thigh with fuzzy bunny slippers.

Kelly was about to turn around to get the hair spray for the Lithuanian, she placed her hand on the can, looking up she was the married Bella Twin in her pjs attire her arms wrapped around her husband's arm. She seemed to have a stern look on her face as she was making contact with Kelly. The brunette smirk of how the married couple was glaring at her, she sure as well wasn't the person they wanted to see.

"Aww look at the married couple, protective and caring to each other." she said placing her hand on her chest as Aksana was laughing along with her comment. "Look at them Aksana fearing the red monster running like a pair of chickens without there heads."

"You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut don't you Kelly?" Daniel asked increasing the grip he has on Brie's hand.

"No, no I don't really and you don't know how to prove a point without getting your ass kicked." she said in a cocky tone, earning another giggle from Aksana.

"Something funny to you Aksana!?" Brie yelled ready to rumble.

"Yes I mean look at you last Monday Night, your annoying screaming, that look of horror in your eyes it was just priceless." She giggled in her accent.

"Oh you think my screaming was annoying, just wait until the ring I'll show you annoying."

"Clam down Brie I'm just saying that maybe Kelly's right your did look a little weak back there, but didn't at the last minute." The type of response didn't settle good for the Bella twin she tried to tackle the Lithuanian but was held back by her husband, while at the same time Aksana hid behind the brunette.

"Brie handle it in the ring." Daniel barked calmly as he can, getting Brie to relax a bit.

"Yeah Brie we can already tell who has the brain in that marriage." Aksana said giggling even more. With Brie growling of the two.

* * *

_The Match_

It was the six-women match of Paige, Natalya, Brie Bella, Tamina, Aksana, and Kelly Kelly all against each other. The cameras moved around the squared circle trying to get the best angels of the crowd and commentators.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the night after Extreme Rules, its Monday Night RAW, as you can see the the ring is surrounded with blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals & figures of your favorite superstars." Michael Cole said gesturing to the ring.

"One of my favorite matches of all time pillow fight match, I'm so excited!" Jerry said shaking in his seat, all these divas throwing pillows feathers flying everywhere was to much for him to contain.

"The following contest is a Extreme Pillow Fight match, as you cans see the ring is surrounded with pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals all these things are legal to use the only way these competitors can win is if they score one pinfall or submission!" Lillian Garcia announced proudly in her glittering silver dress.

"Dang imagine Lillian in this match." Jerry said.

"Introducing first from Jacksonville Florida Kelly Kelly!" as soon as she heard her name and her theme song playing the brunette walked onto the stage in her RKO shirt and shorts holding a black pillow and a smile on her face. The few seconds she had she walked down the ramp as the next diva entered the ring.

"Kelly last Friday Night showing an aggressive side we haven't seen before, and she hasn't taken so kindly of the slap from Brie but still manage to have the last laugh." Michael said doing his normal hand gestures. With soon the main TV tron going back to last Friday's match with Barbara applying the Koji clutch onto Brie Bella.

"Yeah she found it funny inflecting pain on the poor innocent woman." JBL said to Michael's comment.

"And finally from Norwich England she is the Divas' Champion, Paige!" Lillian finally announced slowly approaching to the steel steps after, as the Scream Queen did her signature poses and scream. All the other Divas looked at the Hell in Boots figure wanting a shot at that title, Tamina giving the most deadly glare out of all of them, deeply thinking what did she do wrong? Why did she tap out? How was she gonna knock her head off between her shoulders?

"Tamina not in a good mood from last night in Extreme Rules, looking to regain a shot at the title." Jerry said.

Kelly was standing in the same formation as she AJ was, her arms behind the top rope and taking a seat on the middle on. She looked upon as the other divas with their color pillows look at Paige entering the ring.

"All these divas wanting a shot at the Champion, Paige not intimated one bit." JBL said.

_Ding Ding_

Kelly quickly got on her feet as the bell rang all divas pillow in hand and ready to strike. Before Paige could turn around as the divas were circled around more then eager to strike. Soon than expected the Champion was pummeled with massive feather covered strikes, getting her more on her knees.

Once the champ was down Tamina was the first to turn her attention to the other competitors, she quickly abandoned her pillow sending fierce shoulder blocks and clothesline to each diva. Kelly was the next diva about to be slammed down but before Tamina could get the chance she connect a quick boot to stomach of the taller diva quickly lifting her legs and wrapping the around her neck into a head scissors.

Kelly was now in complete control spinning the Warrior Princess in fully speed having no idea when she was gonna stop.

"Round and Round she goes where she stops nobody knows, only Kelly knows!" Jerry said seeing the brunette spinning in more fury.

The brunette quickly released her legs from Tamina's neck only stopping the spinning for a short moment before she wrapped on around behind the Princess pushing her to the mat face first.

"Oh and what a vicious head scissors facebuster from Kelly." Michael said.

The brunette tried to drag the knocked out diva to pin her but was quickly interrupted by the Champ herself. Before she could turn around to Paige she already feel Paige's head between her own armpit and waistline. Her leg was sweeped by an arm at the same time her upper body was pulled back dropping her on the back of her head.

"And was vicious PaigeTurner by the Divas Champ." you would hear from commentary.

Already Barbara could tell The Scream Queen was trying to lift her leg for a pin, and the ref starting the count. And with that it was broken of by the pillowblow by Aksana.

Already Barbara quickly rolled out under the ring trying to think out her next attack as Aksana was lifting up and dropping down Paige on her back and head better known as her divo drop.

Before Aksana could cover the Divas Champ she was already dragged up by the head and dropped down to the mat from the Bella Buster.

"Each of these divas giving it their best in this match." JBL said as Aksana was getting a blanket, while brie was getting a few stuffed wrestling figures from under the turnbuckle.

_"So were really gonna use the stuffed animals?" _Barbara thought to herself quickly slipping under the ring, she quickly looked to left earning a Daniel Bryan stuffie figure to the face, thrown for the Brie wife. Before she could give a weird reaction she was already getting pelted with stuffed figures.

"Brie what the hell!" Barbara screamed trying to block her face from the sleeping friends coming at her, with some of the fans in the front row hearing. Finally all the flying friends stopped but already a pink blanket covered her head. "And Tamina covering Kelly..." Michael said surprised by this transaction.

Barbara was right now completely blinded in the color of pink trying to get the blanket off of her but before long she got knocked down by a super kick from the Warrior Princess. Right now she knocked down in the middle of the ring with the blanket still over her head.

The rest of the divas continued the match throwing pillows, stuffed toys, and wrestling all at the same time. Barbara finally gain conscious wanting to get up. Finally she struggled getting the blanket completely off of her head and up on her feet.

Before anything she saw Natalya coming at towards her in full speed, she had to think quick and she did. She threw one of her arms flying to Natalya's neck slamming her down on the mat head first. She looked upon seeing Paige being thrown out of the ring by Tamina herself. The Warrior Princess adjusted her tiger printed pjs turning her attention to the middle of the ring.

She was defiantly earned quick snap sounding kicks to her legs. Tamina could already feel her thighs being weaken more and more by Barbara's kicks. The Princess was now bending down holding her stomach with arm but was receiving a knee to her stomach.

Now the Snuka wrestler was down on her knees and her opponent was behind her standing up grabbing her tiger printed shirt and pj shorts forcing her up. Barbara delivered another knee to Tamina's stomach grabbing her by the pjs lifting her up with all her strength, spinning her down 90 degrees and dropping her down face first. She quickly covered the injured diva hoping that was enough to end this match, she quickly rolled her for a pin.

"1...2...oh Tamina kicked out." Michael said exactly as Tamina did.

Barbara quickly got up doing the same thing as Brie quickly getting a few stuffed figures from the bottom turnbuckle. She looked down at the group of stuffies one them got most of her attention, one shaped as Randal with its complete features. She quickly turned her attention to Brie Bella who seemed to be getting up. She quickly threw the adorable stuffies at the Bella Twin giving a taste of own medicine. She didn't throw the Randal shaped figure but instead putting it in her back pocket as the camera switched to a different angle.

As the Bella Twin was trying to regain her focus Barbara quickly ran to the Bella Twin sending a running knee to the abdomen, locking in her new finisher. Her hands on each side of Brie's face into a face inter lock. One leg up in the air quickly lowering down to sweep Brie's leg and dropping down to her chest. With the rest of the divas knocked out or fighting outside of the ring, but she quickly rolled her for a pin.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"Her is your winner of the Extreme Pillow Fight Match, Kelly Kelly!" Lillian announced as Barbara wrists were lifted in the air as her theme song "Drag you Down" played. She quickly slipped under the ring the Randal shaped plushie still slipped under her back pocket.


	21. Chapter 21

Ever since they left Monday Night RAW the Evolution tour bus has been on the road for 3 straight days boring for their part, but necessary for the company's road trips. Though they had a few stops at small towns, but quickly got back onto the tour bus soon after. Batista had his full attention on Jessica; Randal had his attention in his stretching only, though he was mostly cooped up in his room doing what most guys do in privacy. Which left Barbara playing with her Randal plushie figure as she was sitting on the couch, though she would quickly hid it in her bag if Randal or anyone else came walking pass her.

Though she didn't know how easily she was attached to the small figure it didn't both her at all, while at the same time it seemed creepy playing with a figure of an actual person. Hopefully Alanna doesn't try to be nosy and finds it in her bag, right now the brunette was playing with her plushie as they were on their way to Friday Night Smackdown Batista was scheduled for a match so he and Jessica weren't able to get there date in for the night while Randal didn't inform her or anyone on what was he doing for the night.

Barbara could already feel the pressence of Alanna taking a seat on the couch yet her brain didn't respond quickly enough.

"Auntie Barbie why are you playing with a toy that looks like my dad?" the little girl asked confused yet part of her knew the answer. Quickly Barbara was startled and stuffed the plushie in her sports bag. "Alanna! What are you doing here?" Barbara quickly stuttered throwing her sports bag down crossing her leg over her thigh.

"Nothing daddy always picks me up to for Friday Night to be on the road with him." she said giggling. "So why were you playing with a toy that looks like my dad?" she asked again.

"What toy?" the brunette asked quickly.

"That toy you put in your bag, when I asked you?" Alanna asked.

"Alanna don't you have your DS to play with!?"

"Oh right thank you for telling me Auntie Barbie my dad finally charged it." the little red head said getting off of the couch getting her bookbag. "But you didn't my question about that toy Auntie Barbie." she said still looking for her bag.

"What toy?" Randal asked coming out of the room hearing exactly Alanna asked, looking directly at Barbara.

"N-n-no toy!" she continued shuddering, with Randal raising his eyebrows at the brunette. She still had that nervous look still attached to her and increasing Randal's curiosity, he finally came into a conclusion though it wasn't the correct one. He slowly took a seat next to her even increasing Barbara's shuddering.

He looked down at the girl trying to understand what she meant. "Look I know you brought somethings from home and all, but can you keep those **certain** toys away from Alanna is all." Randal said calmly, with Barbara's eyes widening from that response knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Randal I do not have those kind of toys..." Barbara said moving back.

"Don't act surprise I keep seeing you put something in your bag every time me or Batista walk by you."

"I don't have **those **kinds of toys." Barbara protested.

"You can keep saying that I just don't want you using them anywhere near Alanna...please." He said getting up finally.

* * *

_**May 9, 2014 Friday Night Smackdown In **_**_Buffalo_**

It was Friday Night Smackdown and Barbara was already in her wrestling attire with her match against Brie Bella. As scheduled she was suppose have her rivalry with Brie Bella. She was sitting on one of the steel crates in catering, in a new styled wrestling outfit.

The bra and shorts formation was the same as her light blue wrestling attire in 2012, this time the attire was black the long arm bands were replaced with while thick bandages black elbow pads covering the entire elbow. She had black knee pads, black long canvas boots up to her knee pads with its many white laces all tied up. She had a black jacket sleeveless this time the same formation of Cody's jacket with her bunny logo sized on the entire back. She had her hood on as she was watching Batista's match as Jessica was sitting on a steel chair.

"Have you seen Randal anywhere?" Barbara asked shifting her head to the Mrs. Animal.

"Nope he was the first to exited the bus before me and Batista could go after him."

"Did he say were he was gonna go? Or said something?"

"Nope he just got up and got out with Alanna."

"So were is Alanna?"

"Probably in his locker room." She answered again turning her attention back to the TV tron, as Barbara felt her shoulder blade being tapped by Brie Bella herself. Barbara shifted her head towards the Mrs. Bryan who also seemed to be in her ring gear but had YES sweater under it.

"Hey Barbie, I see your ready for our match?" Brie said starting a conversation.

"Yep completely hey do you know anything else that happens after the match because Triple H warned me about some kinda of attack but just now who or what."

"Probably just Kane again or Stephanie coming with a smart remark or maybe Daniel coming again when you go to far in that submission hold." Brie suggested. "But whatever it is its probably gonna be pointed on me."

Barbara nodded in agreement quickly looking back at the TV tron seeing Batista's match coming to an end signing that it was almost time for her and Brie's match. "We better get to the gorilla position your gonna be entering after the break." the brunette said getting of the steel crate.

* * *

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown Live in Buffalo I'm Michael Cole along side Jerry 'The King' Lawler and JBL ready for Jerry's favorite Divas Action." Michael said as the camera quickly changed angles from the announce table to Lillian who was in the ring in a sky blue strap dress. She brought the microphone to her lips ready to announce the first competitor.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Scottsdale Arizona Brie Bella!" she said through the mic as Brie made her signature pose on the stage of the arena. She still had her YES sweater on as she continued down the ramp.

"Brie Bella ladies and gentlemen isn't looking all smiles going up against her opponent for tonight." Jerry said as Brie back flipped into the ring.

"Let's take you back to Monday Night RAW ladies and gentlemen to the Extreme Pillows match." Michael said as the tron quickly showed the footage of Brie firing the stuffed toys at Kelly. "Brie throwing all the stuffed animals at Kelly Kelly, and take notice her JBL of how she takes response to that."

_"Brie what the hell!" footage Kelly screamed at the Bella Twin as she ran out of fuzzy ammo._

"Serves her right for Kelly's new attitude." JBL responded.

"Your just gonna be a complete mop when Kelly comes around aren't you." Jerry asked.

"Hey its not my fault she starts everything, when she's a blonde she's annoying, when's she a brunette I can't stand her attitude." JBL said.

"Blone, Brunette, red head, black, blue, green, heck even yellow, Kelly Kelly still manages to amaze me!" Jerry said almost squalling.

"And introducing her opponent from Jacksonville Florida Kelly Kelly!" Lillian said slowly walking to the side so the competitors can have more room. Kelly slowly walked down onto the stage her arms by each side of her waist with her hood covering her eyes as her theme song played. She gave a soft glare to her opponent before smiling and taking steps down the ramp.

Fans helped their hands out as she tried to get as many hive fives to them as she could before quickly slipping in the ring under the rope of the pain camera apron quickly taking off her jacket getting into the opposite corner from Brie.

_Ding Ding_

Before Brie could have the chance to turn around she was already lock into a waist lock with Kelly behind her. The Bella twin quickly grabbed the hands trying to separate them apart for her to create an attack. Kelly quickly rolled back still holding onto Brie into a back slide roll up with a back bridge.

Sadly they were to close to the ropes giving Brianna a chance to grab the ropes and she defiantly toke it. Barbara quickly popped off the Bella twin slowly getting on her feet did the same.

Few minutes later into the match of the former champions fighting back and forth for control Brie was flatten on the mat facing down as Kelly was being hold up by the ropes a she held her cheek & jaw. The Mrs. Bryan tried to lift her upper body up but was wrapped in a submission lock of Kelly's knee on her back as her head was locked in and lifted up.

"And Kelly with a submission lock onto Brie." Michael said. as Brie struggled trying to get to the ropes.

Barbara quickly released the hold pulling her back into the center of the ring by her legs. It may have been to soon to finish the match but she had too anyway. She quickly lifted up the Bella Twin locking in the Reverse STO jumping up and slamming her back on the mat with Brie's face hitting the mat.

Quickly Barbara locked in the Koji clutch before Brie could try and get out. The Bella Twin was now wincing pain her head getting red from the cut of oxygen and blood rushing to her head, and Kelly laughing & giggling so much she didn't notice that Brie was quickly tapping out on the mat, with the ref signalling for the bell to be ringed multiple times as it did just that.

"Aaahhh!" Brie screamed in pain trying to get up with her head and one of her arms being pulled down by Barbara's weight. Already she could hear the bickering of JBL and Daniel Bryan quickly coming into the rescue.

The Brunette quickly stuttered as she let go of the Mrs. Bryan and jumped over to one of the corners of the ring, as Daniel slipped into the ring kneeling down to check on his injured wife. He looked up at the brunette who assaulted her for the second time sending her a very cold glare, but it still brought a smile to her face.

But for her face expression quickly changed when she saw Randal coming running to the squared circle in his ring gear, in a Evolution T shirt and a steel chair in both hands. Daniel quickly got up and following Kelly's gaze earning a steel swing to the head knocking him down flat on the mat.

Randal still having the chair in his hands slowly stand up looking at the two shocked divas both surprised of Randal's appearance. Brie successfully stand up with the help of the ropes, quickly slapping Randal across the face causing him to drop the steel chair. He slowly turned his head to the standing tall twin wanting to strike with his RKO but Brie was quickly turned around getting locked into a face inter lock being quickly dropped down onto the steel chair with the top of her head hitting the black steel first. She could already tell who it was as that brunette quickly did a kick up stand.

Randy gave a small smirk at her actions but quickly moved to the side notifying Daniel was running to him full speed but the beard man ran into a round house kick by Kelly herself. The powerful kick didn't knock him down but it did blind him of a split second as Randal sent his RKO onto Daniel slamming his head on the steel chair.

The standing duo looked down at the knocked out couple both spread away from each other trying to get on their feet, Randal look upon on the brunette with a smile on his face as she still looked confused of this transaction, but quickly exited the ring as Randal's theme song played through the squared circle.

She kept the same pace walking backwards looking as Randy did his signature pose standing on the second ropes, Brie helping Daniel out of the ring as medics came down to check on the married couple, with her walking back to backstage area.

* * *

_WWE Backstage Fallout_

WWE Camera managed to catch up to Kelly's pace as she was walking down the hall heading the the women's locker room.

"Excuse me Kelly Kelly what are your reactions to Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan coming into play?" was asked when the brunette quickly turned around hearing her ring name.

"I don't know what I can say that was a little unexpected but the important thing is I got the ring right? Right." she smiled after.

"WWE Fans want to know what was the weird stare down you were having with Randy Orton before you exited the ring?"

"I don't know really just surprised at the transaction but main thing is Brie tap out, I got my win, and getting closer to the Divas Title...hopefully." She finally said walking off.

* * *

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**May 11, 2014**_

"Alanna for the last time stop jumping on the couch!" Randal spat at his little girl who was still from her sugar rush from the birthday party her invited to. Normally her Samantha would take her anywhere, but the Ex-Mrs. Orton was held up at work. Luckily Randal had the day off and was happy to take the red head to the party and Barbara happily tagged along since Jessica was again in another date with the Animal. Seriously it's like their purposely going out so he and Barbara could be left alone.

"Come on Alanna you have to go to sleep." Barbara spoke softly at the jumping red head. It was probably her fault she gave the little girl a slice of cake overdue a girl her age and it didn't help at all when Barbara gave her the candy of her candy bag she received by one of the parents hosting the party.

"No sleep! Can we watch movie daddy! Let's watch Friday the 13 Please!" Alanna begged still jumping down with the sweat of her fore head slowly wiping off her butterfly face paint.

"No for the last time GO TO SLEEP!" Randal spat again blood rushing to his head giving him a dark red color on his head.

"NNOO!" Her little girl yelled back.

"What did you just say!?" he asked pissed off his head nerves twitching at the same time shocked of the little girl's response.

"Randal…." Barbara said placing her both of her hands on his chest to calm him down and get his attention of his rebel daughter for a brief second. "She's just in a sugar rush that's all; she'll be knocked out in the morning. Just get her to be first okay."

"Okay…" he said clamming down quickly lifting his daughter above her shoulder as she try to punch and kick out of father's grip. "No I don't want to go to bed." Alanna whined.

* * *

"Daddy why can't I join you on the bus?" Alanna frowned as she was in her pink pjs as her father was brushing her long light red hair was they were sitting down in front of the body mirror of the bathroom.

"Alanna for the last time you have school tomorrow and I'm still held up at work." Randal responded.

"But Auntie Barbie could watch over me why your in your matches please...mommie doesn't take me anymore." she frowned again.

"I'm sorry sweetie Auntie Barbie is held up in her schedule as well and shes just as busy as I am."

"No its alright Randal I can watch over her if you want." Barbara said taking a seat on the bathroom floor next to them.

"Barbara don't raise her hopes up..." he whispered to her.

"Come on Alanna can only come on Smackdown and that's unfair." Barbara pouted.

"Barb for the last time she has school and we have to leave at 2pm." Randal defended again finishing his brushing.

"Maybe we can stay here a in the morning pick up Alanna early from school so she could join us on the road and we can bring her back after RAW." Barbara suggested, giving Alanna a little smile to her dad hoping he agreed. Randal looked between the two girls sitting down with him hoping for a yes, than a maybe he quickly took a deep breath before responding.

"Fine...we'll pick her up after school but when RAW finishes were taking her straight home alright Alanna, **straight** home." He demanded and spoke with clarification. "Were not staying for the night I'm taking you straight home for school." Randal pointed out again, before changing his attention to Barbara. "ANd if I get held up by Triple H again your taking her home since this was **your** idea." Randal pointed out angrily this time scaring the brunette a little.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry if something goes wrong but it won't okay just relax."

* * *

"Alright Alanna time for bed I don't want to hear anything about it like your dad said you have school tomorrow." Barbara said tucking in the little Orton under the pink blankets.

"Okay Auntie Barbie, but can you read me a story daddy doesn't read to me anywhere." Alanna pouted point to a book shelf near the bed, filled with 1st grade books.

"Sure thing sugar, what ya want me to read?" she asked gazing at the middle shelf.

"3 little kittens please?" Alanna asked again, seeing Barbara grab a white covered book with 3 colored kittens on the cover. "This?" she asked with the little Orton nodding her head. The brunette smiled softly at how the little girl adjusted to be more comfortable.

"Okay..._Once upon a time there were three little kittens one black, one white, and one light blue but knew what was right..."_

_"And they lived happily ever...The End." _Barbara finished closing the book, placing a kiss on the head to the sleepy little girl, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Happy Mother's Day Auntie Barbie..." Alanna said softly with her eyes closed and drifting of to sleep. The brunette softly smiled turning off the reading lamp near the book shelf. As she turned around to exit the room she saw Randal leaning in the doorway with a basket of dirty clothes and a small smile on his face.

"Thanks..." he said suddenly.

"For what?" Barbara asked confused.

"For helping me with Alanna and being like a mother for her even if it was for a day."

"Your Welcome and remember we'll pick up Alanna at two tomorrow remember."

"I'll be up already I promise."

"Promise?" Barbara asked

"Promise."

* * *

**Review! Sorry if I made the match shorter in the previous chapter I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**May 12, 2014 3 hours in Greenville SC at Wellness Arena**_

It's been a few hours after the two wrestlers managed to pick up Alanna from school and the little girl was more than excited to be sitting in the front stands again but sadly without her birth mother. Though hopefully Alanna would get to see Barbara compete in the ring, or even a segmentation. "Hey Randal where is Samantha anyway?" Barbara asked sitting in the back seat since Alanna wanted to sit up front.

"I don't know she keeps telling me she's held up at work, she probably doesn't know that Alanna isn't at home in bed." Randal responded with his eyes still focused on the road. "Now remember your just staying until the show is over and I'm taking your straight home no exceptions, and when you reach home you go straight to bed got it." Randal said shifting his attention to Alanna.

"Okay daddy I promise and if you get held up auntie Barbie could take me home." Alanna smiled.

"**IF **I get held up!" Randal clarified.

"Okay dad..."

* * *

An hour passed and Barbara & Randy were equipped with their attires, stretching in the backstage area. Randal was suppose to meet Batista in the gorilla position and Sandra finally finished helping Barbara in her wrestling attire, it was the same as last Friday but this time it had a shiny fabric layer, similar to her od light blue attire but a little more shinny. Randy was in push-up position with his little girl up on his back as he was pushing up in down with one hand.

"Daddy your cheating!" the little Orton whined referring to her father not going all the way down. "Alright, alright" Randal chuckled, with Barbara giggling along at the little girl.

"Dude there you are." Batista said with relief walking up to them with Jessica right behind him. "Triple H is been looking for us were suppose to be discussing the segmentation for tonight, get your Evolution T shirt on and let's go." The Animal signaled.

"I'll take Alanna and get seated in the front row."

"Thanks Jessica." Randal said getting up from the floor. "And remember right after RAW its back home, to go to sleep." Randal repeated for who knows how many times.

"Alright daddy I promise really." Alanna answered again. "Come on Alanna we better hurry up before the good seats are taken." Jessica responded.

"Okay Jessie."

* * *

Barbara once again was sitting on a crate this time in the women's locker room waiting & watching Daniel's segmentation in the ring with Brie, she was suppose to company Alicia to the ring but she was scheduled for a crazy break down after her lost, but Triple H did say she could come out to ring side for Batista vs Roman Reigns for a 'owe you one' arrangement with Randal if Evolution plans to attack. Or she could interrupt the Total Divas judging of Natalya vs Nikki, The CEO did suggest a tag team match with Natalya against the Funkadactyls, just not yet, and the final option was to tag team with Alicia & have a Divas of Doom formation just like Beth & Natalya did maybe that could work out her and Alicia did have a steel friendship in and outside the ring. But whatever option she was gonna take she had to inform Triple H first about it.

_It would be nice to to tag team with Alicia again, but I still own Randal one for what he did on Smackdown... _Barbara thought to herself. She quickly got off her crate going through the door to reach to the gorilla position. She looked to her left seeing Roman & Nicholas conversing Nicholas sweating and still in his wrestling attire while Roman was in his but not sweating bullets. She hasn't talked to the bleach blonde in a while ever since Friday Night 2 weeks ago, she shifted her direction walking up to the two wrestlers who's conversation fated away every step she toke to the two.

"Hey.." she said as they shifted their head towards them.

"Hey, we haven't seen you since Friday Night how's everything with Randal & Batista?" Roman asked first.

"Everything fine actually I convince Randy to let Alanna stay for RAW." Barbara responded with a smile.

"Oh that reminds me, Barbie I hope you don't mind but Nicholas let me room in with him since Dean & Seth are rooming buddies..."

"Oh really..." Barbara said shifting her head to Dolph while raising her eyebrows at him as the bleach blonde seemed nervous.

"Yeah hope you don't mind."

"No I don't maybe I can room in with Layla if she hasn't roomed in with Fandango yet." Barbara suggested to herself before changing back to her previous path to the gorilla position, waving off at the two wrestlers.

* * *

It was settled she knew when she was gonna come out to the ring for her attack, she did owe Randal one of course she just needed to wait when to attack, hopefully she wouldn't be waiting long. The brunette kept her eyes glued to the TV screen while looking at the gaping entrance to the ring already Batista's and Roman's match was coming to and end; meaning the outbreak segmentation was about to happen.

She gave a quick glance to the TV tron seeing Randal getting stomped on by Dean while laying down outside the ring area. It was finally time she quickly ran through the entrance in full speed. The cameras didn't notice her entrance meaning the angles didn't change to see her. The camera finally changed as she quickly kicked Dean in the abdomen, inter face lock and dropped down to her chest bring his head down as well, the top of his head hitting the canvas of the outside ring. She could already here the gasps as she quickly got on her feet.

She quickly ran out back to the backstage area before Stephanie could send around the roster to turn the tables on the Shield members.


	24. Chapter 24

_**May 15, 2014 a few hours before reaching Greensboro, North California…**_

Barbara kept shifting her sleeping position for the past few hours, this was always a struggle sleeping on a couch though most times she didn't mind if she didn't go to bed angry. Lucky she had her Randy plushie in her arms which was helping her relax quicker than she normal does.

She opened her eyes after hours of hard squinting; she quickly popped the plushie out of the covers yet still managing to cover it with the blanket that was covering her lower body. She slowly flicked at the eye part of the fabric toy Orton, she always seemed to poke at the face maybe because it was the one those large head plushies. Barbara continued starring at the stuffie just plain addicted of toy, not by it especially but who it was shaped of and who it represented.

Barbara suddenly heard a random shuffling from the other side of the couch bus, she soon after detected it and hid the plushie away under her blankets. She lifted the blanket over head trying to play out she was asleep.

"You been awake for the past few hours don't all of a sudden play out your asleep." Randal spoke in a husky tone in the middle of the dark. He was sitting on the other side of the couch in his dark blue boxers. He's been sitting there watching her as she struggled for shut eye, shifting her positions, maybe he even saw the plushie she was playing with.

The brunette tried her best to look knocked out, she could already feel Randal's eyes still on her as she was sweating more bullets from the heat under the blankets, the nervous & fear of Randal finding about the stuffed toy building inside her. All that causing more heat to her as she slowly tried to slip the toy behind her.

Randal continued staring at this transaction, thinking Barbara was slipping some other toy behind her. "What did I tell you about that toy..." Randal spoke again getting up from the couch.

"I don't have that toy Randal..." Barbara said under the covers slipping the plushie deeply under the seating cushions.

"Barbie please just keep this stuff to yourself or off the bus, I don't want these things wondering all over the bus."

"Alright for the last time I don't have them and even if I do I wouldn't leave them wonder okay..." Barbara huff and puffed in a whining tone. Finally Randal gave up talking taking a seat on the couch again, whipping sweat off his forehead guess Barbara wasn't the only one sweating.

"Randal..." the brunette softly said lifting the cover from her head only. Her face was shiny a little from the sweat though it wasn't noticeable since it was dark. "I'm sorry if I sounded a little-"

"Just go sleep in my room I'll take the couch." he said suddenly.

"But I just can't kick you-" she was cut off again.

"I don't care just take my freaking bed!" he yelped in the middle of the dark getting up from the couch again this time with more sudden movement and sweat.

"Alright...alright.." she said getting up from the couch leaving the blanket behind. She couldn't reach down to take her plushie from the under part of the cushions. She kept her head down not wanting to make eyes contact with him.

Randal sighed softly as he heard the door of his room close, he lied down on the couch shifting his positions before drifting off to sleep quickly.

Barbara could already feel Randal's body mark on the golden bed she was laying on. The body mark was still warm and she didn't mind at all...actually it was helping her drift off to sleep faster. She blinked her eyes once before finally closing them completely without struggling at all.

* * *

**_May 16, 2014 Greensboro, North California a few hours before Smackdown_**

Barbara was in her street clothes with her sports bag, she has been in the gym the entire afternoon luckily she didn't go with Randal yet she managed to go along with Batista. She hasn't talk to the guy ever since last night, she hasn't seen him in the morning he must have disappeared out of the blue maybe he had an earl start, not even Batista has seen him before.

The brunette seated her sports bag on one side of the couch wanting to get her plushie back from the other couch. She slowly took a seat again feeling Randal's body warm body mark on the soft comfortable fabric, she quickly slipped her hands under the cushions looking for her it hoping Randal didn't detect it when sleeping on the couch.

But it wasn't there at all, she kept moving her hands under the cushions and nothing no plushie at all, maybe she placed it to deep or this wasn't the right couch she put it in. "No he could't have..." Barbara said to herself he couldn't have found it that night maybe she thought she put it there he couldn't have found it. "Oh please god no..." she whispered to herself in defeat.

The door of the bus creaked open causing Barbara jump back to the other couch trying to look casual as possible. "Barbara are done changing because we gotta me up with the McMahon Family right now." Batista said stepping into the bus signalling the brunette placing his sports bag down on the couch.

"Yeah I'm ready just let me get my phone and we'll go." she responded back getting up from her seat.

* * *

"So are your sure you haven't seen Randal at all?" Barbara asked as she was putting on her glasses. She was in her business attire from last time as Batista was in his wrestling attire.

"Nope I haven't seen him the entire day." The animal said finishing the laces on his black wrestling boots. "What happen last night anyway I over heard you and Randy talking about something?" he asked standing up from the chair he was sitting on to get his wrestling shirt on.

"Just about something I don't wanna talk about it." She said adjusting her dress & vest shirt.

"Well if you wanna talk just tell me, on another note you know what to do for tonight right?" The Animal asked.

"Yep completely we have a segmentation with Nicholas you guys flip out, I try to clam you and tell you to handle it in the ring." she explained.

"Alright good now come on Nicholas is waiting for us in the interviewing area." he said starting walk off expecting Barbara to follow as she did.

_The Segmentation_

Dolph was in his regular wrestling attire his hands bandaged with his same wrestling shorts, boots and knee pads. He was talking to the microphone being held by one of the interviewers, he kept speaking in his self proclaimed "Show Off" tone " Now come on Renee you gotta admit Batista has been really showing an proof that he's evolved, all he did was grow a beard and live off of Randy Orton and Triple H work." The Show Off said in a mocking tone. Renee giggled along with Dolph's response, but slowly ended when The Animal toke more and more steps behind the blonde.

She exited from the camera shot as Batista was now breathing deeply on the back portion of Dolph's neck, causing the show off to end his chuckling and smirking. He slowly turned around to face the animal still feeling his breath on his own face, he showed of a smile to the pissed off Animal who was more than happy to prove that he wasn't the weak link.

"Well look who it is..." Dolph started out.

"You should not be the first to talk about the weak link." he said suddenly of course pissed off.

"Your the one proving it..ssoooo..." Dolph suggested as Batista's hands slowly grew into balled up fists. "And by the move you did on Seth from Monday Night RAW kinda proves you don't have strength to-"

"Say it! Come on Say it!" Batista spat stepping closer to Dolph's face.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen" Barbara said calmly as she as well got in the camera shot betting between the wrestlers before they could start anything. As any other manager she had to try and keep order in the backstage area.

"Gentlemen I see you two have something to prove and all but remember this is backstage keep your emotions and opinions to yourself or problems come your way." The brunette said calmly looking back and forth between the two men.

"Your right Kelly Batista I'll see you in the ring..." Dolph smirked walking off feeling the Animal still glaring at him from behind. When the blonde finally disappeared from his view he turned his boots to walk off the opposite direction, but was stopped by a soft grab by the brunette.

"Batista remember there are rules backstage..." she started.

"I know." he responded.

"But there aren't out there..." She said implying something to him that caught his attention, as she walked off from the camera shot; leaving the camera to increase more closer to Batista face as he looked to be thinking.


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't you think you over did it with the makeup Foxy." Summer was implying as she was sitting next to the Foxy Red head known as Alicia Fox and Barbara who seemed to be a little sleepy. It was another morning of being dragged to do something with Maryse and Summer wanted to tag along. It was morning in London England and the French Canadian wanted to get her hair done early before her photo shoot. Thankfully Alicia was dragged into this as well, the brunette was feeling a little sleepy and she hope Alicia would keep the Mrs. Miz busy until Mike would take her back.

"I don't gotta look good as always." Foxy responded with her face still smelling like coke from yesterday on Monday Night RAW. Summer and Mike finally returned from shooting their Movie of Marine 4 so hopefully she would get back into the ring or have a feud with Layla. Barbara was sitting on the bench next to the girls as Maryse was sitting on the black moving seat with the hair designer behind her already apply the rolling clips onto her bleach blonde hair. The brunette had her feet crossed into a Indian style position her elbow resting on her knee as her head was tilted to one side while being held by her hand.

"Aww Barbie what's wrong you been sleeping alright?" Summer asked pulling her attention away from her phone. Barbara didn't had much to do last night she was up in 2am looking for her Orton plushie she kept denying the entire night that Randal had found it. She wasn't scheduled for Monday Night RAW so she just stayed on the tour bus watching the show on the TV screen inside of the bus.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sleepy as always." she responded with her phone suddenly ringing. "Hello?" she asked placing her phone near her ear.

"Barbara hey I've been meaning to reach you tell you Vince is canceling the Evolution Tour bus he just told me Randal decided to cancel the whole thing." Batista announced on the other line.

"What?! Why!" she asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since Monday he won't even meet up with me when I'm with Vince or Triple H he just disappeared completely." Batista stated at the other end. "I'm sorry Barb but your gonna have to travel by yourself, or you can travel with me if you want."

"No its alright maybe I can travel with Mike plus Jessica probably wouldn't like you traveling with another girl." she answered.

"Alright I'll keep you posted if I ever find him okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay bye." he finished hanging up.

"Who was that?" Summer asked turning her attention away from her phone.

"Batista telling me about something."

"Is everything alright?" Summer asked.

"Yeah he's just informing me about a friend, so what are you doing?" Barbara asked referring to whatever was on Summer's phone.

"Oh just reading the comments on one of the Total Divas clips on Youtube."

"What are they saying?" She asked looking at the former Mrs. Fandango's phone.

"Oh just about my interaction with Eva most of the seem to agree with me, seriously Eva hasn't been trying to improve she gives me an attitude when she barley practices in the ring."

"Well maybe you should have told her in kind tone she is new to the company you know. But I also see why she shouldn't be giving a attitude I actually ran into her one time." the brunette explained.

"But still she should at least practice or go to NXT to practice more but no she act's like a god just because she was in Maxim Hot 100 I mean come on you were in that position once with all that attention but you didn't act like a queen." Summer puffed out.

"Weird me and Eva had a little encounter last time I heard from her."

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"She was just bragging about how Vince was thinking about making her and Randy doing a story line together."

"Wow that must pisses you off having your boo being a screen boyfriend to another girl."

"Randal and I are friends and friends only, but the thing is Eva should not be talking at all if her first singles match was deleted from the program."

"Thank you she's still giving me crap about this." Summer said.

* * *

Barbara slowly attempted to get on her feet with the hell of the ropes. She was in her long canvas boots attire, her entire outfit completely dark red. It was Tuesday Main Event and she was facing none other than her former rookie Naomi who was in her blue glistering blue outfit with her Cameron standing on the outside of the ring with her pink pompoms. The highlighted girl seemed to have been giving the brunette a small glare as her partner and her have finally gotten on their feet.

She watched as both of the competitors running at each other in full speed ready to sent a attack. Barbara could saw how her former rookie was getting to jump up from the mat, maybe wanting to deliver a hurricanrana or a fancy style dropkick. Already in the fast seconds she saw Naomi jumping up in the air, but before the funkactyle could strike the dark hair brunette quickly catched her on her shoulder hanging off of her vertically trying to struggle out of the catch.

"Come on Naomi!" Barbara said as she started spinning around 360 degrees trying to dizzy the Mrs. Uso.

"Come on Naomi you could do it!" Cameron said as she slammed her pompoms on the side apron of the ring. She looked at the two competitors Barbara finally stopped her spinning only to slam the Mrs. Uso's back on her exposed kneeled knee. The highlighted girl continued watching as the former Divas Champion grabbed and slammed her opponent's head on the white mat repeatedly.

"Don't worry Cameron you'll be next soon!" Barbara yelled at Naomi's partner while she walked over to one of the vertically line ropes were Cameron was near at. Already you could tell the two divas have had a yielding and whining argument while at the same time Naomi was slowly struggling to get on her feet.

"How's it feel being the diva with the smallest boobies!" the brunette yelled thank fully the kids in the front row couldn't hear that. Barbara slowly turned around expecting a still knocked out Mrs. Uso but received a fancy style dropkick to the face. She already felt herself being brought up into a full nelson lock bomb position and dropped down courteously of Naomi herself.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Naomi cheered doing her signature 'Funk is on a Role' chant earning a few cheers from the fans. She quickly pulled her layed down pro near the ropes depending which corner of the ring she was standing at. Barbara could already tell what Naomi was planning to do, she had to think fast this time Naomi's new finisher from the ropes is harder to move out of then from someone on the top ropes.

"Funk is on a Role!" Naomi stated loudly before starting to bounce onto the ropes. Barbara could already feel the white ropes shaking from the vibrations of Naomi's jump as got higher by ever second. Naomi finally bouncing off of the top ropes with her legs completely falling back, but not noticing her former pro raising her knee's to her chest.

"And what a reversal by Kelly!" Alex Riley said as Naomi's torso came into fierce contact with Barbara's knees. The Former FCW Divas Champion slowly rolled to the side of were Cameron was. "Come on Naomi you gotta stand up , come on baby girl your almost there." Cameron stated noticing from behind of her partner Barbara quickly kicking up to her feet.

"Alright I think I-aaahh!" Naomi spoke softly but was pulled away from her partner by the hair and locked into a Reverse STO. The Mrs. Uso suddenly felt her forehead and nose forcibly slammed into the face, felling her opponent's leg under the bottom portion of her throat and the arms linked together behind her head. The leg pulling upwards and the arms pulling down suddenly. Already it was to much for her, she when through the same pain by Aj's Black Widow only this time the leg was on the other side and the hands were linked behind the head.

Mrs. Uso slowly felt the air disappearing from her lungs slowly, blood rushing to her head and it wasn't gonna look pretty if she didn't give up now. With her remaining strength she slowly tapped on the white mat unable to see clearly if she did. Barbara kept the lock on for a few more seconds for a little heel moment before finally releasing so the Girl Bye idol could check on the Athlete Diva.

The brunette continued giving a death defining glare to the two women who still seemed to be in the ring as Barbara's theme song played out with her walking backwards.

* * *

**Review Please sorry I posted so late internet problems!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**May 23, 2014…**_

It was 5pm in Norwich England and Barbara could still feel her body with the same after effect she felt from this morning. She could still feel her private area pleasured than she expected.

But the question is was all of it just a dream, was she just imaginging him as she did this to herself or was he really there completely drunk and unaware of what he was doing. The brunette was still in her street clothes her usual t shirt, ripped jeans,snap cap, and black short leather boots. She was sitting Indian style on one of the steel crates with her black sports bag waiting for Batista or Nicholas to finish changing, sometimes the superstars want to change attires a few hours before the show. She turned her attention to her black bag which was laying next to her a little open from the zipper opener, if she was gonna wait she might as well distract herself the show wouldn't be starting in a few hours.

She quickly unzipped her bag pulling out her, finally found Randy plushie. Though she didn't know how it appeared on her nightstand from the hotel she was staying at. As usual she slowly started flickering the eye piece of the toy, her favorite part was always playing with the over sized head. "Barbie..Barbie..Barbie?" Batista said finally walking up to her noticing how she completely starring a stuffed toy that bare a resemblance of Randy, she slowly titled her head to the side shutting her eyes not noticing Batista at all.

* * *

_It was probably midnight and yet Barbara couldn't find herself drifting of to slumber. She continously stared at the ceiling of her singular hotel room, she didn't have roommate yet or Officials would give her one depending on what role\ storyline she would be doing with another wrestler. She shifted to the left of her queen sized feeling her head uncomfortable from the last bed position, she soon pushed the thick blanket covers she already had enough heat from the hotel room and she didn't want anymore; she adjusted the RKO Randal gave her in his size before slamming her head back into the pillow._

_It was amazing how the black men size shirt still had the man's complete scent probably one of the reasons why Barbara always wore the shirt to bed. It seem to relax her just as her missing plushie though this time it was a helping little bit._

_Minutes later she finally was getting a little sleepy and was managing to keep her eyes closed for a few minutes but she completely flickered them open by the sound of a loud and strong knock from her hotel door. "Ugh god!" Barbara spat springing up from her bed frame to answer the door. She was now fully awake and annoyed right now asks she opened the door not bothering to see who it is through the door hole._

_"Serious dude you know what time it is!?" Barbara spat at the whom to her expected a random stranger._

_"Oh god I'm sorry Barbie, hey what are you doing in my hotel room you've been expecting me?" the stranger stuttered in his drunken tone taking another sip from his half empty beer bottle._

_"Dude this is my hotel room now I can bring you back to your hotel room, or you can stay at mine for the night, but I just wanna get some sleep dude..." Barbara said unable to notice that she was talking to the same drunken Orton that smashed her head in from their last interaction. She finally looked up at the drunken guy and already she just wanted to shut the door right in front of him. She wasn't gonna please him even if she did look like that kinda of girl that would. "Oh god dude not again..." The brunette sighed with her head down._

_"Aww what's wrong Angel you missed me that much__?" Randal said teasing as he continued leaning on the doorway, half asleep._

___"Oh dear god please kill me, come on let's go before you throw up." She said pulling him into her hotel room. She had a soft grip on his arm leading him to the spare hotel bed. "Come on dude work with me here you wait a ton." she said trying to lay the tall man on the bed frame._

___Randal discarded of his empty beer bottle quickly wrapping his arms around her petite body forcing her down the mattress, finally hovering over with a drunken smile on his face. Barbara was completely flushed by this action her hands landing on his broad and strong shoulders trying to push him off with her small arms._

___"Dude seriously! Get of me!"_

___"Love me Angel.." he said softly with his eyes closing._

___"Dude really get off me I'm getting sweaty and uncomfortable!"_

___"I I'll die if you don't love me."_

___"That's a load of bull crap get off for piece sake its to hot for this!" she screamed trying to push him off. She already sweating through the RKO shirt from the body heat bouncing off of Randal and the amount of energy Barbara was using trying to push him off of her. Randal didn't respond with a drunken response he just placed his forehead onto the small brunette's shoulder, she could feel the amount of heat increasing by the sudden gesture. She could feel the blood of her head rushing to her cheeks giving off a red blush that was now completely noticeable. "Dude seriously your creeping me the fuck out!" she yelped again._

___Randal continued to stay quiet it was awkward how he didn't feel like responding all of a sudden, he move one of his hands from Barbara's back slowly to the back section of her thigh as the other hand softly gripped one of Barbara's softly slamming it down on the pillow near her head._

___"Bro stop I'm gon-" she was stopped as he placed soft wet kisses on her sweaty salty neck. Barbara didn't respond at all from this sudden urge she was fully mortified, her eyes widen, her cheeks growing red by every kiss getting softer than before._

___"Shh just enjoy every bit of it..." he finally spoken moving one of his hand from gripping hers to cupping her soft red cheek slowly lifting her head to make eye contact with him. "You so cute when you blush..." he chuckled lowering his lips to hers soon after._

___"Don't you dare dude I'll cut off your lip if you do!" she said moving her head to the side trying to prevent his drunken affection. This time Randal moved her head with a little more forcibly yet still cupping her cheek. Before anything else could be said he already forced his drunken lips onto her soft pink ones. Already his tongue had taken the access of Barbara's frighten mouth. The brunette could already taste the different types of __alcohol dripping down to her tongue, she already found herself not trying to __resist or bothering to fight out of the hold. She right there laying down on the bed taken completely down with him hovering over her._

_He pulled his tongue out of her mouth leaving a skinny trail of mix saliva with a bit landed on the corner part of Barbara's lip. He let go of her soft tan cheek and thigh bring his attention to his and hers attire. He still hovered over the dark haired woman seating between her small and tan legs. Randal continued starring down at her, her eyes closed, her hands laying down each side of her face on the white pillow; cheeks red as cherries probably her private area already gushing._

_Randal still having his entire attention on the brunette as he finally unbuttoned the last button on his black dress shirt throwing it to floor on the side of the bed. Barbara didn't even have to open her eyes she could already tell that the guy was shirtless with a smirk on his face. He quickly gripped onto the RKO she was still sweating through, quickly __maneuvered it over her head taking it off entirely and throwing it to the floor with his forgotten dress shirt._

_"NOO!" Barbara yelled suddenly covering her chest with her arms trying to cover her black laced bra. "I'm not gonna go that way with you if your just gonna leave and not even remember a freaking thing!" _

_"Hey... don't worry I have no thought of doing that, just relax." he said softly to her, lowering her his head to her entrance, placing each of her thigh onto his broad shoulder. He smiled looking down at the at the black lace pantie seeing stain in the mid section of it; he gave a soft lick to the stain kinda liking the taste of it. "Aww someone's turned one..." he chuckled starting to flick the lace part of the underwear with his bare teeth._

_"Randal don't" Barbara moaned her hands growing into fists pulling on the pillow's fabric._

_Randal now finally removed her bottoms getting a clear visual of the area and enjoying every bit of it. The man slowly placed a soft kiss to on the Clitoris part of the entrance receiving a soft moan from the brunette. He began tracing the sensitive lips of her entrance with his tongue, slowly dragging it with a small trace of his saliva being left behind. Barbara could already fell her woman fluid slowly exiting her __cervix the gushing liquid easily slipping out of her has Randal continued his show of affection._

_Slowly after he was done playing with clit he jammed his desirable tongue roughly into her not wasting another minute teasing her. Barbara flinched and whimpered as he continued exploring her moist area, her grip on the pillow increased, her eyes squinted to the max that she shedded a single tear from the corner of her eye. Already she could feel his tongue running all over her moist spot, trying to lick the every part of the area. His tongue finally coming in contact with her gushing fluid as it was finally slipping into her vaginal area the same place were Randal's tongue has been exploring. Randal could already taste the drips of fluid slowly touching the tip of his tongue part of him licking the taste._

_After a few intense licks he removed his tongue softly out of her entrance but that didn't mean his was finish. While at the same time he jammed two of his fingers to finish the job his talented tongue started. Barbara could feel him looking down at her with desirable eyes and a slight drip of squirting fluid trailing down from the side of his mouth. She didn't know what to say she barely had her eyes opened right now._

_He crashed his lips onto hers again this time with a more intense kiss, he was practically trying to eat her entire mouth distracting her from his free hand trying to cup one of her breast covered tits. He could hear her moans and whimpers getting louder as his fingers digged deeper into her trying to get her to drip more and more on his digits._

_Randal finished of the intense french kiss with a soft bottom lip bite his teeth tugging on Barbara's lip lower lip. He pulled away turning his attention to her denied breasts. He could tell they been wanting some attention as well and he was gladly to give them some. He started tugging on the fabric line that held the breast cups together, that was weird most guys would take the bra off from the back; but Barbara was to much of a aroused mood to care. Finally the center hold of the bra was ripped apart, moving one breast cup to the side and did the same for the other._

_He smirked of what he just uncovered he softly gripped and pinch one of the breasts as his mouth went to work on the other. His tongue played with the tip of the nipple, lightly teasing it as his tongue made small circles on the head of tit._

_Barbara felt herself loosing grip of what she was to hold back, she kept mentally telling herself to don't release but this type of double pleasure was to much for her to bare. She could already feel more of womanly juices landing on Randal's fingers as both of breasts harden from the strong grip of his hand and mouth. She moaning increase as he digged his fingers further into her almost reaching her cervix. "It's okay Angel you can come I won't mind at all." Randal whispered softly biting the tip of breast he was working on. "Let me hear you stay my name." he groaned licking the breast.  
_

_His dirty talk didn't help her situation at all it only made her want to blow faster, she was almost there her moans grew louder she could feel her area giving in to the pleasure she was reaching her climax just a few more seconds. "Oh god Angel let me hear you.." Randal groaned pushing his fingers in her one more time, finally receiving a small waterfall of her gushing fluid as it squirted out of her entrance and onto entire hand. He could here the brunette's heavy breathing man he enjoyed the sound of it every bit of it. He traveled his head back up to her leaving a trail of soft wet kisses on her bust and neck._

_Finally Barbara opened her eyes noticing Randal was licking her juices off of his fingers, slowly sucking on each of his fingers until it was all gone. She could the blood on her cheeks lowing down meaning her red cheeks were disappearing. She was to tried to respond to anything slowly she shuddered her eyes with in minutes she was knocked out._

_Barbara finally came to as her alarm phone went off she attempted to grab it to shut if off but somehow got a hold off her missing stuffed toy. She grabbed the plushie trying to figure out how it go on her nightstand as she was rubbing her head. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself._

* * *

"BARBARA JEAN BLANK WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Nicholas screamed studding the brunette dropping her her toy.

"OW Nick what the hell." She whined getting off of the steel crate looking at the two guys were all geared up for their match.

"Sorry Batista said you been sleeping the for the pass 10 minutes with a weird doll that looks like Randy." he said picking the plushie up.

"Were did you get this anyway?"

"From the Extreme Pillows match never mind that already don't you guys have to be in the gorilla position!" She spat grabbing the plushie out of Nicholas's hand and placing it in her bag.

"Show doesn't start in a few hours..." Batista answered. "Oh that reminds me Stephanie said you'll be doing another run in with me and Randal at RAW so remember that..."

"Why do they tell you but not me?"

"Because they are to lazy to look for you." he said earning a sigh from her.

* * *

**Review please! Also tell me what do think about the sex scene this is my first ever so...Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**_May 29, 2014 Knoxville, Tennessee_**

"So anything else I have to do during the contract signing?" Barbara asked as she pulled out her glasses out her case and applied them on. She was doing a segmentation with Evolution and The Shield, she was sporting a black dress shirt with its top layer buttons unattached together. Her skirt was also black with no wrinkles as it ended part of it covered her top portion of her thighs, and of course her black ankle heels this time with an buckle stripe on the ankle part of the shoe.

"Just make sure look like your trying to keep balance between the two teams just make sure you don't get it hit when some of them start fighting during the ring." The King of Kings said as he finished pulling down his Evolution T shirt. "Do this well and I may give you a special spot at Payback."

"Like what?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon just remember your role alright." He said as his partners and wife walked up to them. "Everything ready?" Stephanie asked as she adjusted her suit.

"Yep completely Barbara knows her row in the segment hopefully everything will go well as planned." Her husband responded.

"Very well than she's informed about her part in Payback right?" she asked.

"She'll get the information later on Friday come on we have to go RAW will be air up in 5 minutes." He said starting his pacing expecting his partners to follow. Randal shifting his position starting to walk quickly stopped as his wrist was softly gripped but someone behind him, from the soft grip he felt he could tell it was Barbara herself.

"Randal..." she said softly.

"Yeah Barbie?" he said husky, shifting his position to face her.

"Do you remember anything from last Thursday at all?"

"Not most of it I got a little drunk and I crashed at the hotel room I shared with Batista, why?"

"Anything else?"

"He said I drunk called Triple H for something but I don't recall why or what." he explained. "What's with the sudden questions?"

"You don't remember you were knocking on my door in the middle of the night?"

"No I never saw you during the night."

"You stayed over for the night?"

"No I didn't I said I woke up in my hotel room why would I stay over if-" Randal ending his sentence coming into a conclusion that brought a smile to his face. "Were you having a dirty sex fantasy about me?" he said with a chuckle noticing the bright red on her cheeks.

The brunette was speechless right now. Was all of it just a dirty dream was she really just touching herself in the process because her area; still felt some kinda touch. "Never mind then..." She mumbled turning her heels to walk to the gorilla position, she could hear from behind her Randal chuckling and asking perverted questions.

"Come on was I good or what? Did I give it to you or you did to me? How long was my dick? Come one these are important details I need right now!" Randal asked causing her cheeks to grow more red.

"What do you mean you need these types details and why do they even matter to you?!" she asked shocked.

"Never mind why they are important to me just answer them!"

"Can we talk about this later I'm getting a little claustrophobic." She said placing her hands on her face trying to look at Randal since he was walking by her side.

"Fine you'll answer them later..." he pouted.

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night RAW I'm Michael Cole along side with JBL and Jerry 'The King' Lawler." Michael said as the main camera was moving away from the signing table and onto Barbara who was in the ring.

She seemed all little sweaty from the blushing but was acting cool and collective she quickly licked her lips before bring the mic to her lips to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen it is now time to sign the contract of the No Holds Bar Elimination Tag Team Match for this Sunday at The Payback PPV between Evolution and The Shield." She stated as The Shield's theme song started playing when she finished the last portion of her sentence.

They did their usual poses and walks down to the ring, their bodies getting hive fived and smacked by the WWE Fans. Few minutes later they had made their entrance in the ring Roman holding a microphone to his lips. "Thank you Kelly and all but we'll take it from here." he said gesturing the brunette to step out of the ring for the brawl. She nodded softly kneeling down to the middle and bottom ropes to step out completely, she made her pace taking a seat on a steel chair that was already set up for her.

Through out the entrance and the fight between Evolution and The Shield she could feel Randal's eyes on her she hand her knee hanging on top of her others,and her elbow resting on the near by barricade with her hand supporting her head. Randal shifted his head to her again after he jammed Roman's head on the mid black turnbuckle. He gave a small smile as he saw her look up from her hands. He gave a small wink thankfully the camera's didn't notice it and the blush that grew on her cheeks.

He changed his attention again sending a figure four arm to Dean who ran at him with full speed. The rest of the show Barbara watched as the six guys fought it off as with the same planned actions with Roman flatten on the broken commentary table.


	28. Chapter 28

_**May 30, 2014 Friday Night Smackdown**_

"Are you sure coming was a good idea?" Roman stated as he was holding Nicholas up, the blonde's arm wrapped around his shoulders for support. Nick's leg was in a leg brace from the match with Batista. Thankfully Roman was kind enough to walk or drive during the past week.

"Yes Joesph for the last time yes I'm fine. Stop treating me like I'm gonna die in 3 hours." he stated as Roman helped him take a seat on a steel chair. They were in catering waiting for Barbara to come back from her match against Brie. Roman still kept suggesting to watch the match in their hotel room but Nick was to stubborn to stay in bed for the night.

Joesph sighed taking a seat next to the pouting guy placing a hand on his thigh trying to get his attention away from the screen as it shifted to commercial. "I'm sorry its just you been being a little more active then you should be with your condition, and if you don't learn to stay still you won't heal quicker." The Samoan stated.

"Joe I'm grateful for your concern and all but I can do things on my own. I don't need assistance with everything alright."

"You sound just like Barbara you know..." Joesph stated with a smile.

"Hey that's different her injury could have cause her life, mine just causes my ability to walk."

"If you says so." Joesph defended.

* * *

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown 2 days away from WWE Payback PPV from Which Daniel Bryan will decide if his wife Brie will either be fired or will he return the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Michael Cole said as Barbara was applying a rear naked choke on Brie as they were laying on their sides on the white mat.

"Your and your goat hubby are really gonna last long this Sunday." Barbara said in her heel tone, with the camera parting away from her face. Her grip on the wife's head increase as Nikki started slamming her palms to earn the cheer the WWE Fans behind her and her sister. "WWE Fans starting to come in support of Brie Bella." Jerry said. Mrs. Bryan raised up in a seating position Barbara still holding on with her sleeper lock and body scissors, but quickly released as Brie slammed back slamming the brunette's back to the mat. She pulled her back up for clothesline, but received a straight boot to her mid section making her knees slam on the mat. The brunette grabbed her by the head sending a fierce knee to the Bella Twin's jaw making her upper body to slam on the mat again.

Barbara pulled up her light sliver wrestling shorts and each of her white straight boots. She was in the same wrestling outfit formation TNA Brittany had when she teamed with Gail against The Beautiful People. She adjusted her wrist bands preparing for another attack as Nikki clapped her hands near the black barricade. The elder twin turned around to check on her sister for brief second only to have drop kick going between the middle and bottom rope hitting her head and slamming her down on the floor._  
_

"Stay out of it!" Barbara screamed at her but was caught off guard as she was rolled up into a school girl pin. "1...2..-no Kelly kicked out." Jerry said.

Both divas now attempting to stand up for another attack already you could tell what was next. Brie connect with a boot to Barbara's stomach forcing her to bend down, she grabbed the brunette by the top of the hair pulling her up but was pushed back before she deliver her Bella Buster. "And what a reversal by Kelly." Michael said.

The two divas now having a little space between them, Brie ran up in full speed trying to grab her opponent by the head only be slammed down on the mat from Barbara jumping over her with a twin handed grip on her neck. "And what a Lous Press by Kelly."

Barbara still had her grip on the Bella Twin pulling her by the neck slamming the back of her head onto the mat a few times. "Better make the memorable Brie!"she said pulling her by the neck, holding her face to hers before slamming back it back down. She finally felt it though it was out of proportion she did it anyway.

She pulled Brie up again by the hair locking in her finisher, her hands gripping more than before on her head in a face inter lock. Leg swinged in the air and swept down sweeping one of the Bella Twin's leg, as she dropped down to her chest bring Brie's head down as well. The top of the head coming in contact with the mat.

Barbara rolled her up for the pin "1..2..3!" The ref counted signalling to ring the bell. The brunette rolled out of the ring to tired to do a heel moment, just really tired to do anything. She walked down the ramp heading to backstage area as her theme song played.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, you didn't seem to interested at the end part." Nicholas asked adjusting his leg brace trying to feel for comfortable with his leg.

"No I just didn't seem well enough." Barbara answered still in her wrestling attire from her match. She pulled her trunks again while asking "So why are you guys here anyway your on RAW while you shouldn't be here at all from you leg." Barbara stated to both of them.

"Well someone is to stubborn to stay still and heal, while he also wanted to see you." Joesph said.

"And you told me not to wrestle with my head injury." She said bringing her attention to the Blonde.

"What that was different you could have been in a coma or worse."

Before she could answer she already felt her shoulder tapped by someone behind her. She shifted her body receiving a greeting from Mark Concave one of the WWE Talents Relations worker. "Well if it isn't Barbie Blank, I've been meaning to look for you Triple H said he wanted you in a certain part for this Sunday Payback." he said with a smile.

"Yeah he mentioned something about that but yet he refused to mention anything about. He said you would."

"Yes completely...but let's talk this somewhere more private okay." He stated.

"What's so bad about telling me here?" she asked.

"You'll know when you find out now please follow me alright." he said starting to walk off to his office as Barbara waved off at Joesph and Nicholas following him behind. Few blocks later he opened the door of his office with Barbara expecting the office to be empty but was filled with all members of Evolution with Stephanie McMahon standing by Hunter sides.

They all seemed to be in their regular clothes apart from Hunter and Stephanie in their usual suits.

"Take a seat Barbie." Stephanie said gesturing a empty couch chair that was next to Randal. She felt her body heat up as he gave a small smile to her, she look down not wanting to make eye contact with the guy who's smile grew wider as she finally took a seat. "Hey..." He whispered with a chuckle as he saw her move her head to the other side trying not to look at him.

"Randal, Barbara please pay attention..." Hunter said making them both shift their heads at him.

"Good alright let's just to the chase and let's not sugar coat it, alright Barbara you did good at that Contract Signing. Now I know your mad because you didn't get to face Paige for the title." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I beat Paige and I wait for my title shot, but when Alicia lost to Paige a few times and one once she get's it like no tomorrow." she pouted.

"Barbara you gotta understand you won that match against Paige when Paige already had a #1 Contender for her title, you'll get your shot some other time but right now we want you to be the Guest Referee for the Evolution vs The Shield Match at Payback PPV." Triple H said.

She was shocked completely sure she thought she would be a guest ring announcer like she did sometime in 2007, but the last time she been a Guest Referee was on a non-televised event. She looked over to Batista and Randal both them with a smile on their face Batista with a thumbs up. "Yeah I guess I can do that, it be nice to be part of a PPV even if it is a small part.

"Good glad that's settled, Barbie can I talk to you in private after, if that's alright?" Hunter asked.

"Uh sure I...guess?"

"Good" he said. Few minutes went by as they discussed how she was suppose to be secret from The Shield and the WWE Fans. "So make sure you keep this information away from Roman alright?" Stephanie said standing in the doorway with Batista and Randal. She exited standing next the doorway with the duo members standing on the other side. "It would be nice to have Barbie back in the ring with us right Randal?" The Animal said with his and Randal's arm crossed.

That kinda of response didn't settle well for the other man and he didn't seem to like how he was smiling at Barbara in the office room. He unfolded his arms, leaning off the wall they were both on and gave a harmful punch to the Animal's arm. "Ow dude what the fuck!?" he said annoyed yet surprised.

"Nothing...just I didn't like how you said that, and how you were smiling at Barbara...that's all." he said calmly.

"Dude your acting like I was hitting on her, I just said that because you seemed really happy when she accepted Hunter's offer!"

"Well I'm not that happy about it..."

"You punched me because you thought I was giving her a over friendly smile, dude if you think that you should really like in the mirror!"

"Alright I get it, can we go back to the hotel already I don't want her hearing this conversation." he said calmly.

"That's a little to late for that..." he earn a small growl from the other man. "Alright, alright but we have to wait for Hunter." He said putting his hands up in defiance.

_Back in the office  
_

"See I know its not my business of what goes between you and Randal and all but..." Hunter started out.

" Wait, wait, wait there is nothing between me and Randal, were just good friends." she said earning a look of Hunter's eyebrows raised at her in question.

"Uh huh? So you two must be really friendly if he drunk called me to know which hotel room to you were staying at."

"What?" Barbara asked as her cheek grew red.

"Randal drunk called me in the middle of the night demanding that he know which hotel room you were staying at. He wouldn't leave me the hell alone I kept pressing denied, I blocked his phone number, he called with Batista's phone heck I even turned off my phone and he kept calling me with the hotel room phone. He would't leave me alone until he had your location."

"oh my...really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah completely I thought you already knew, I just want you to know to please keep these types of calls away from the company alright?"

"Alright but remember I can nothing to do with this." She said standing up from her seat exiting the office.

* * *

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Barbara was approaching the hotel room door of Joseph and Nicholas, she arrived early in Rosemont, Illinois before she and Roman had to go to Allstate Arena for Payback. It was 1pm Barbara was wearing a black & white plaid shirt, sky blue ripped jeans and black combat boots that went up to her knees.

"Ah! Roman! Roman! Stop!" she could hear Nicholas say on the other side of the door, her balled up hand a few seconds away from the wood of the door. "What the hell?" she said softly, but quickly rubbed it off and knocked anyway. She didn't get response at first but notice that the door wasn't completely closed, she grabbed the nob and opened expecting something sexual from what she heard on the other side of the door.

She sighed in relief seeing that the two were just playing WWE2k14 on the playstation in their sleep attires Roman in his white tank top and hanging back sleep shorts that were hanging above his knee while Nick was in nothing but his dark blue boxers as he still had his leg brace. "Dude stop it you always spam on these type of matches." Nicholas moaned smashing the buttons on his controller.

"Sorry babe but your just plain terrible at this especially if you keep taunting when I can easily attack you." The Samoan chuckled as he didn't realized he called Nick babe neither did Nick himself, but Barbara noticed it.

"No I'm not you always spam or you disconnect my controller when I'm not looking it so unfair!" he pouted again. Barbara just watched as the two kept arguing and playing those two can't be that idiotic that they didn't lock their door or realize she was right there.

"Oh hey Barbara what are you doing here?" he said with his eyes still glued onto the screen.

"Expecting you guys to finish so we can start our work out, before we have to be at the Arena at 6pm."

"Alright, alright come on babe we'll play later I'll take a quick shower before we go." Joseph said placing the controllers back on top of the station, grabbing his towel before stepping into the bathroom.

Barbara took a seat on red couch chair with Nicholas adjusting his brace. "you didn't notice of what Joseph called you right?" Barbara asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"He called you babe like two times? You didn't notice or you didn't mind?" she asked again. But before he could say anything they already heard the shower rinse being turned off. "Can we talk about this later please?" Nick asked as he felt the other man's presence increase.

"Alright babe its time for your shower, come on." Roman said with only a towel around his waist as the rest of him drenched in water bits. He didn't seem to notice the shock look on Nicholas's face as he finally noticed Roman calling him babe.

"Can you at least put some clothes on first?" he asked attempting to get off the couch he was sitting on. He felt himself being catch by Barbara and Roman both of them helping him in the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting in the living room." she walked out as Roman slowly started un-clipping the strap buckles of Dolph's leg brace as the bleach blonde was sitting on the edge of the bathroom tub.

* * *

"White Rabbit?" Barbara asked she was in her gym attire along with Nicholas and Roman. Though Roman was already busy with his weights while they were sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah come on everyone has a their finisher named and if you your not gonna do the K2 anymore you might as well start naming your new one." Nick suggested adjusting his seat.

"But why white rabbit?" she asked again.

"I don't know you been having the bunny logo on your attires for the past few months so why not name it related to it."

"I actually been wanting to actually modify my K2, just I never got the time to think about it."

"Well what do you want it to be anyway? I mean it's still a leg drop right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah but I can jump down from the top turnbuckle or I can do a somersault like Alicia does you know like call it _Modified K2_" Barbara said._  
_

"Well then do just that but you do know you can only have 2 finishers right?" he said.

"What but Mickie has three, can I just do the Koji when I really need to?"

"That works too and all but just remember Vince wants us to have only two or one finishers that's the rule."

"If you says so...what is going on between you and Joesph?" she asked suddenly, noticing Nicholas with his eyebrows raised at her.

"What are you talking about he's just been helping me out with my leg from the past week that's all."

"Are you sure cause I heard you moaning in a weird way, and you know I can sometimes end up with a dirty conclusions."

"**Nothing **happened!" He said strictly noticing that Joesph was walking up to them, his body sweating through his tank top. "So why did Mark call you over last Friday anyway?" Roman asked taking a seat next to them.

"Just nothing important he wanted to talk to me about a match that's all." She lied. She was told strictly not to inform any of the Shield members or the surprised will be ruined, the Special Guest Referee bit was suppose to look like she was on Evolution side while in reality she would have to try and keep balance between them.

"Are you sure because that seemed kinda weird how he couldn't tell us what he was gonna tell you right in front of us?"

"It's alright just something he wanted to talk to me about in private nothing important." she said finally relief as the guys shook it off and went back to their workouts.

Few minutes later Nicholas had a strong grip on the dark red punch bag as the brunette had her hands bandaged and gloved sending fierce blows to the dangling thing. She delivered another one stronger than before that Nick could feel it coming in contact with his torso that was on the other side of the red thing. "Okay I think you got it under control..." he said releasing his grip to move his arms to his stomach still feeling a slight pain.

"If you say so but I still need help on my knee strikes." she said as he sat down, though she notice Cody walking into the gym from the corner of her eye. She also recalled that the dashing nerd said something about Randy having dirty fantasies about her or maybe he was just joshing the both of them. Maybe she shouldn't ask him, well not right now but maybe when she gets the chance to talk to him. She just paid more attention back to her beaten punching bag continuously delivering blows.

* * *

Finally it was time Barbara came out of the dressing room in her designed referee outfit for the Main Event of the Payback PPV. She was in a black and white stripes sports bra, the stripes going vertically as they were suppose to. She had the usual women's black tight shorts that were in her size, her hands were bandage in black tape this time as she wore black long canvas boots with their usual white laces all tied up neatly so she wouldn't trip when she had to move around the ring.

She was at the gorilla position waiting for Evolution to enter first since the Shield always entered through the crowd. She looked down at her boots rubbing her hands in talcum powder to make sure her hands wouldn't hurt that much when she slaps her hands on the mat. "Were are they?" she asked herself clapping her palms together to get the remaining powder off her hands.

"There you are Barbie, sorry were late Batista kept arguing for his attire to be blue with one of the seamstresses." Hunter said with his partners walking up behind him.

"Hey its not my fault I kept telling the woman that I wanted it blue thankfully someone had actually listened to me and gave it to me blue." Batista pouted with his arms crossed.

"Does anyone actually cares?!" Randal answered a little to rudely already going through the entrance not bothering to look back if his partners were going to follow.

"What's his problem?" Barbara asked as she shifted her head to his partners reviving a shrug by both of them. "He's been oddly mopey since he saw we last spoken to you." The Animal answered stepping through the entrance.

* * *

Finally it was time Evolution and Shield members both standing in the ring itching to strike each other that they didn't notice that there wasn't a ref in the ring. Barbara's music played and she ran in full speed to the ring slipping under the bottom rope, and quickly signaling for the bell to be rung. All members brawled through themselves out of the ring for more space, each members of both team slamming their opponents heads on the barricade or the announce table; yet still managing to give a few blows to the face. Barbara kept standing their in the middle of the ring expecting, she didn't notice that she was starring at Randal battling it out with Dean through the start of the match. The teams slowly made their ways back into the arena area from the black barricades Evolution with the exception of Batista slowly re-grouping at one steel pole of the ring as The Shield did the same at the opposite side; Roman pushing the Animal under the bottom ropes to slip in the ring.

"Come guys get back in here." Barbara said with her upper body sticking out the top and middle ropes directly looking down at Randal who had his hands on his hips, when she directly talking to the whole team. Finally the in ring action of the match could begin with Roman sending a fierce slap to Batista knocking him back down on his back. He pulled The Animal back on his feet twisting his arm in a arm lock hold viciously pulling it down attempting to weaken it as he moved to his corner for a tag.

"Tag!" Barbara yelped slapping her hands together to signal the crowd of who was legal in the ring. Roman let go of the twisted arm lock shifting to a Chicken Wing hold as the Seth Rollins was on the top turnbuckle dropping down to send powerful punch to the Animal's stomach causing him to bend down.

"And Reigns with an elbow to the back of the head with Batista." You could hear Michael commentate. Soon after Seth delivering a kick to the ribs side of all four Batista. The two slowly moved to the middle of the ring The Animal could feel himself being pulled up by the head thrown into the closet corner of the ring, his stomach being kicked repeatedly a few seconds after. And considering this was a No Holds Bar Match there was no count out meaning Barbara could do anything to stop Seth maybe it wasn't a good idea to accept being Referee of a match that had almost no rules.

She watched as Batista reversed the Irish Whip Rollins was attempting to do throwing the other man to the opposite corner, his body matrixing and hanging upside down on the top ropes. Seconds later he fell down his chest hitting the mat. Batista finally getting an opening, he pulled Seth up in head hold walking backwards to his corner earning a slap to the back by Randal himself.

Already Randal didn't waste anytime as he delivered a few powerful stomps to the chest of his opponent. He pulled Seth up to the ropes forcibly choking him with the top rope, his fore arm forcing pressure on back neck of the other man. "Come on Randal stop." Barbara said signalling that the guy did enough damage but without giving him a count to five. The tall man finally released shifting his attention to the ref yet that was the first time he did sent a warming smile but just a steady face; he wasn't happy or mad just normal. He sent a small wink as the camera angle changed to the members of the Shield on the opposite corner of were the acting was taking place before focusing back on Seth who was already on his feet.

Minutes later in the match both members struggled again to get back into the ring. Shield members with their black tops ripped wide open, Evolution members holding their torsos as they already felt the pain of man jumping on you from 20 feet off the tron on the stage. Randal planting a power RKO onto Seth quickly rolled the guy up for the pin with Barbara quickly sliding down near them to start the count. "1..2..thr-" she said stopped as Roman sended a double hand Axe chop to the back of Randal's neck. Releasing the pin hold he slowly tried to get on his feet never noticing that Dean was on the top of a turnbuckle ready to send a flying clothesline.

Before either men could attack or do anything Batista was already on one of the side of the turnbuckle Dean was standing on, he gripped his hands onto the man's ankle tripping and pulling his off trying to make his loose his balance. One thing they didn't notice was Barbara was near them standing up from the count that was interrupted. Finally Dean lost his complete balance his elbow accidentally jamming into Barbara's eye before he completely slammed down onto the mat bring the brunette down with him.

Randal noticed the entire transaction he quickly gripped onto Dean's hair forcibly making him stand on his feet as delivered a powerful European Uppercut with his forearm hitting the chin part of his opponent. He grabbed the other man into a snap power bomb Dean's back felling a more painful burn then usual from this move. Barbara slowly moved to bottom turnbuckle of which ever corner she was closest to, she held one of her hands to her eye trying to focus if their was a pin and she had to count.

The rest of the match continued as planned with Evolution members being eliminated one by one with Randal slowly slipping in the sledgehammer from under the ring before being asked by the outside Ref to leave the area. "Come on Randal you know the rules." the brunette said taking her attention off the match in hand as Triple H sent fierce eye blows to the Shield members with the metal part of the stick.

Before the tall man could answer back she could already feel herself being pulled around only to be attacked by a powerful Superman Punch to the same eye was hit earlier. Barbara fell back bouncing over the line up ropes, her other eye painfully hitting the apron edge of the ring soon after her body hitting the arena floor.

A replacement ref quickly slipped under then bottom rope as soon as one of the members covered Triple H for the win, finally signalling the winning team to do their signature taunt over the Authorities's head. The camera went black as usual as Barbara was trying to get on her feet with this time both of her eyes firing in pain. She could feel her arm being wrapped around some's neck, as the person wrapped his arm around the bottom portion of her back. She didn't bother to look up to see who it was but she knew it wasn't a ref since she taller then all who were around the ring area. But this person was at least a foot taller than her depending on how high her wrapped arm; though he was sweaty that scent was very familiar. "We have to talk..." he whispered in her ear finally walking up the ramp still holding onto her.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow" Barbara said as the strange tall man was setting her down on a infirmary bed, taking a seat on the one next to her after she was completely layed down on hers.

"Here." he said in his husky tone handing her an ice pack for her most hurting eye. "Thanks..." She responded taking it and placing it on one that took most abuse tonight, she looked up finally realizing it was Randal who seemed to be drenching in sweat from tonight.

"I guess you know about what happened." he started out.

"About what Randal?" she asked confused of what he was referring too.

"That night."

"Oh..." she said looking down at her kneeled thighs. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked looking back up at him. " Was it funny how you made me sound that certain way? Were you embarrassed that you did those things were a person like me? Because you only to go that close with me when your drunk...and I thought you..." she continued blabbering that she didn't notice that he was off his infirmary bed making his way to her.

"Was I just a experiment for your little-" her sentence was cut short as he applied a soft grip on her chin maneuvering it to his direction and wasting no second to crashing his lips with hers. He could hear her whimper softly at it but it only made him applied more pressure on her weak soft lips, wanting her to moan a little louder by it "Why would I be embarrassed if I wanted more? But don't act like you didn't want more either..." he whispered his lips parted away from hers.

He darted his eyes at her breasts maybe she didn't believe him completely but hopefully the proof was still there. He tugged at the sports bra trying to reveal the bitten breast. "Dude what are you doing!?" she gasped pulling her chest away. "Just look." he said referring to where he was tugging at. She looked down at her tit pulling back at the cover for a brief moment seeing a most discarded bite mark on the head of her nipple. "Oh my..."

"Glad to see my achievement still stays." Randal said chuckling.

"DUDE THERE YOU ARE I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" The Animal said busting in through the door.

"Oh hey Batista I've been looking for you too." he said shifting his attitude to happy to sarcastic. "Well I found you now come on Hunter wants us-" he was cut off as Randal strongly gripped on his entire neck. " YOU PIECE OF $#% I'M GONNA #$%! &$ KILL YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU COULD HAVE COST ON BARBARA'S EYE YOU PIECE OF #$% A GROWN MAN'S ELBOW HIT HER EYE AND WHERE THE HELL IS HUNTER THE SLEAZY SON OF A ! #$% LET HER BE HIT IN THE FREAKING EYE TO SAVE HIS OWN SKINS!" He yelped in full anger trying to cut out the oxygen of his partner.

"I'm sorry I didn't see her before it was to late..." he gasped for air trying to pull Randal's arms apart.

"Randal come on I'm fine, Dean hitting me in the eye was a mistake but me being Super Punch wasn't." she explained trying to relieve him.

"WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO GET HIT IN THE FACE!" He said with his grip still on Batista.

"Hunter said for show purposes now let him go he didn't mean it."

"FINE!" he released as Batista dropped to his knees with his longs being relived.

* * *

**Review so what do you think? This was my first Superstars match and I tried my best to stay with the original match but with my extra add ins. Also what do you think I should name Kelly's new move and her soon Modified K2?**


End file.
